Algo nuevo en la familia
by zairadbz
Summary: Bulma se siente vieja, además de que pronto se va a quedar sin sus hijos. Trunks va a ser padre y Bra se va a casar. Se va a quedar sola con su príncipe, sin embargo un día a la científico se le ocurrió una gran idea.
1. La idea

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y los escenarios no me pertenecen, son propiedad del Magnifico Akira Toriyama.**

Recordaba los tiempos en los que creía ser la diosa del universo. Su juventud irradiaba belleza. Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial capaz de hechizar a cualquiera que los mirara. Su cuerpo simplemente era perfecto, envidiado por cualquiera mujer. Poseía unas curvas de infarto, cualquier hombre desearía esa magnifica figura. Sus pechos firmes, su trasero igual de bien puesto, su cadera ancha haciendo contraste con su minuscula cintura. Su cabello azul a juego con sus cristalinos ojos, la hacían única. Nadie se podía comparar a ella, pero ahora...

Ya no quedaba absolutamente nada de eso. Sí que es cierto que a pesar de tener 65 años, se mantenía como cualquier jovencita, pero ya no era lo mismo. Su rostro ahora lo adornaban finas patas de gallo, arrugas alrededor de sus labios. Se gastaba fortunas en cremas anti-edad, que poco resultado habían echo. Sus ojos ya no brillaban con la misma intensidad de antes, su cabello ya no era tan sedoso como en su juventud. Sus pechos ya no estaban dónde correspondían. En fin, de su perfecta figura ya no quedaba ni rastro.

Era cierto que todo esto tampoco es de gran importancia, Bulma Briefs ya tiene una vida más que echa. Consiguió a su príncipe azul, y con él tuvo dos hijos maravillosos. Pero ese era otro problema... Su marido a pesar de ser un año mayor que ella, parecía su hijo. Su príncipe se mantenía igual de joven que cuando lo conoció, quizás con algún ligero cambio, pero al fin y al cabo igual de atractivo. Sus hijos ya no eran unos niños, el mayor con 31 años ya va a ser papá. Era increíble la forma en que había pasado el tiempo. Parece que fue ayer cuando dio sus primeros pasos, y ahora resulta que él va a ser padre. Trunks sigue viviendo junto con su familia, él mantiene una bonita relación con la hija de Krilin. Trunks y Marron llevaban juntos por lo menos cinco años, pero todavía no habían decidido dar el gran paso. Sin embargo, hace apenas unas semanas le dieron la gran noticia de que iba a ser abuela.

Y la pequeña Bra, que decir de esa niña que ahora era toda una mujer. Pronto abanderaría el nido, a sus diecinueve años se acababa de prometer con Goten. Su hija se iba a casar con el hijo de su mejor amigo, a ella no le desagrado en absoluto. Su reacción fue todo lo contrario a la reacción de su marido, el cual se negó rotundamente, pero contra el amor no se puede luchar.

Pronto ella se va a quedar sola junto con su príncipe. Pero había algo que la inquietaba. ¿ Su marido pensaría lo mismo ? ¿ Y si se aburría de ella y la dejaba por otra más joven ?. No, ella sabía que eso nunca ocurriría, pero sentía que ya había tocado fondo. No había nada que le quedara por hacer. Sólo le quedaba envejecer y ver crecer a sus futuros nietos. Si tan solo hubiera algo nuevo en su vida...

( ) ( ) ( )

- ¿ Mujer ?, mujer estas hay ? - preguntó el príncipe al tiempo que abría la puerta de su dormitorio.

- A sí Vegeta, ¿ qué quieres ? - Bulma dejo de contemplarse al espejo al escuchar a Vegeta llamándola.

- La comida, son 14:00 y todavía no has comenzado a preparar nada, se puede saber qué te ocurre ? -

- Oh, vaya se me había olvidado por completo. Tranquilo, ahora mismo voy a llamar a un restaurante y que nos traigan algo para comer -

Bulma salio por la puerta del dormitorio dispuesta a llamar a un restaurante. Iba algo deprisa, pero al parecer eso a su hija no le importo.

- Mamá, ¿ has visto la blusa blanca que me regalo Goten ?. Es que esta tarde he quedado con él y me la quería poner -

- No, no la he visto Bra - contestó Bulma mientras aceleraba el paso.

- Jo, y ahora que me pongo. Se va a pensar que la blusa que me regalo no me gusta... - la joven Briefs se fue hablando sola por el pasillo, mientras Bulma llego al teléfono para llamar al restaurante.

- Mamá - la voz de su hijo la interrumpió justo cuando iba a marcar el primer numero - Esta tarde tenía que dar una conferencia muy importante. Pero resulta que Marron tiene su primera ecografía hoy, te importaría dar tú esa conferencia ? -

- No sé Trunks, ya hablaremos luego - y sin hacerle caso, Bulma consiguió encargar la comida al dichoso restaurante.

Al rato el timbre de la puerta sonó, anunciando la llegada del repartidor. Bulma pago la comida y la sirvio en la mesa. Enseguida los otros tres miembros del hogar llegaron con un apetito voraz. Comenzaron a comer sólo como ellos saben, y es que el apetito de los saiyans es legendario. Bulma observaba a su familia detenidamente, pronto sus hijos se marcharían de casa y toda esa alegría que ellos aportaban se marcharía. Sin haber probado bocado, la dueña de la casa se levanto de su asiento y sin decir nada abandono la sala. Los otros tres se quedaron mirando extrañados por el comportamiento de Bulma, sin entender por qué había echo eso.

-¿ A vuestra madre qué le pasa ? - preguntó el príncipe dejando de comer.

- Pues no sé... que raro - su hija tampoco sabía la respuesta.

- Hace unos días que esta así de rara, no lo entiendo - su hijo puso su mano debajo del mentón en plan pensativo - Papá, ¿ no habeis tenido ninguna pelea algo fuerte ultimamente no? -

Vegeta se quedo pensando, habían discutido mucho como cada día, pero nada fuera de normal.

- No, ¿ y vosotros ?, No la estaréis agobiando demasiado -

- Claro eso es ! - exclamó Trunks encontrando la respuesta.

- ¿ Eso es qué ? - preguntó el príncipe.

- Es todo por culpa de Bra - acuso el hermano mayor.

- ¿ Por mi culpa ? - dijo indignada la aludida - ¿ Y por qué tiene que ser por mi culpa ? -

- Pues porque desde que Goten te propuso matrimonio no dejas de agobiarla con lo de la boda, y todavía faltan diez meses para que te cases -

- Perdona pero yo no agobio a mamá para nada, el que lo agobias eres tú -

- ¿ Yo ? -

- Sí tú, como ahora tu querida novia esta embarazada y vas a ser papá, sólo haces que pedirle a mamá que te haga el trabajo de la empresa. Y mamá esta mayor, no puede con tanto trabajo -

Detrás de la puerta de la cocina, Bulma escuchaba los comentarios de su familia, echándose las culpas unos a otros para ver quién era el responsable de su estado de animo. _Mamá esta mayor, no puede con tanto trabajo. _Dolida por esos comentarios, la mujer de cabello azul subió a su habitación y se tumbo en la cama para desahogar sus penas en llanto. Ella envejecía y no había manera de para eso.

Horas más tarde, después de un duro entrenamiento, Vegeta salio de la camara de gravedad echo polvo. Entro en casa y subió a su habitación dispuesto a darse un buen baño. Entro en su dormitorio, vio a su mujer tumbada boca abajo en la cama pero no le dio importancia y sin decir nada entro en el baño y se dio una ducha. Salio del baño empapado y tapado simplemente por una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Se acerco a su armario y saco unos pantalones y una camiseta sin mangas. La puso sobre la cama y entonces se dio cuenta de que su mujer estaba llorando.

- Mujer, ¿ qué te pasa ? ¿ por qué lloras ? - preguntó algo preocupado el príncipe sentandose en la cama.

- Y a ti que te importa -

- ¿ No crees que esto debería de ser al revés ? -

- ¿ A que te refieres ? - preguntó su mujer inclinando el rostro para verle la cara.

- Deberías ser tú la que se preocupa por mí y yo conestarte groseramente. Claro tantos años juntos, nos hemos cambiado los papeles -

- No... tú sigues siendo igual de gruñón que antes - dijo Bulma algo más contenta.

- Pues tú si que has cambiado... ahora estás vieja y fea - la intención de príncipe era picarla como siempre, ahora esperaba que su mujer lo insultara pero en cambio Bulma se puso a llorar de nuevo - Pero qué te pasa mujer, no me digas que también te estás volviendo loca -

Ante esas palabras Bulma lloro más fuerte, ella tenía razón, estaba vieja y fea y por eso su príncipe ya no la quería.

- Lo sabia... me ves vieja y fea... ya no me deseas... - lloraba Bulma desconcertando al príncipe con estás palabras.

Vegeta comenzó a analizar el comportamiento de su mujer, lo que él había dicho y como ella había reaccionado, llevándolo todo esto a una única respuesta.

- ¿ Estás así sólo porque crees que estás vieja ? -

- Sí claro ahora intenta arreglarlo -

- Pero mujer... ¿ de verdad piensas eso ?, ¿ y te has comportado así estos días por eso ? -

- ¿ Acaso no te parece suficiente motivo ?. Yo estoy envaneciendo, mi belleza se esta esfumando, mientras tú sigues igual de joven y guapo - se confesó entre lágrimas la esposa de Vegeta.

- Vaya gracias por el piropo -

- Insensible - consiguió decir Bulma en un sollozo.

La dueña de Capsule Corp apretó su cara contra la almohada llenándola de lágrimas. Pero de repente sintió algo de frió en el cuerpo. Suavemente aparto su cabeza de la almohada e inclino su rostro para poder ver así como no llevaba nada de ropa puesta. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Vegeta se quito la toalla dejando a su mujer totalmente muda.

- Ahora mismo te voy a demostrar si te sigo deseando o no -

- P-pero -

- Pero nada - Vegeta observaba el magnifico cuerpo desnudo de su mujer, provocando que su pequeño Vegeta reaccione - Ves como sigues despertando deseo en mí - el príncipe se puso de rodillas sobre su mujer y comenzó a besarle el cuello - Me sigues excitando como siempre - le susurro sensualmente en el oído.

- V-vegeta pero... - Bulma no quería dejarse vencer tan facilmente, pero era imposible resistirse a los besos de su príncipe.

- Shh calla mujer, no lo estropees -

Mientras en la habitación de Bra...

- Trunks tú que quieres que sea ¿ niño o niña ? -

- Bra estamos hablando de porqué mamá esta así, no del sexo de mi hijo -

- Quieres dejar de agobiarte con lo de mamá, seguro que se le pasa en unos días - la princesa no le daba importancia a las tonterías de su madre - ¿ Cuando le van a decir a Marron el sexo del bebé ? -

- Pero si está siete semanas, que quieres que se lo digan, todavía no se ve nada -

- Es que me hace mucha ilusión saber si voy a tener un sobrinito o una sobrinita, así podre comprarle mucha ropita -

- Más vale que te preocupes de las preparaciones de tu boda -

- Y eso hago, mi sobrinito o sobrinita nacerá antes de que me yo me case, por lo tanto vendra a mi boda y se tendrá que vestir como es debido -

- Tranquila hermanita, tenemos mucho tiempo para pensar que se pondrá mi hijo para tu boda -

Un rato después en el dormitorio de Bulma y Vegeta...

- Uff a sido increíble Vegeta - decía casi sin aliento la mujer que estaba recostada en el pecho de su príncipe.

- ¿ Acaso esperabas menos ? -

- No, claro que no -

- Te sientes mejor ya, o sigues pensando que... -

- Vegeta no digas nada - Bulma cortó a su marido antes de que le recordara lo que ella pensaba - ¿ Que vamos a hacer a partir de ahora ? -

- ¿ A que te refieres ? - le preguntó el príncipe a su mujer al tiempo que le daba suaves besos sobre su hombro.

- Falta muy poco para que nuestros niños se marchen. Trunks en cuanto nazca su hijo se marchara con su nueva familia, y Bra cuando se case con Goten se marcharan a vivir juntos. ¿ Que va a pasar con nosotros Vegeta ? -

El príncipe no contestó enseguida, quiso pensar bien la respuesta. A él le dolía en el alma que sus hijos se fueran de casa para formar sus propias familias, pero tenía un orgullo muy alto como para confesarlo.

- Bueno supongo que así tendremos más tiempo para nosotros - no era realmente lo que quería decir, pero el príncipe no se caracterizaba por mostrar sus sentimientos.

- ¿ Mamá estás hay ? - se oyó la voz de Trunks detrás de la puerta.

- He, espera un momento hijo - contestó Bulma algo nerviosa.

- Que raro, ¿ que estará haciendo mamá ? - le dijo la hermana a el hermano.

- No sé, pero necesito que me confirme si va hacer la conferencio o no -

A los pocos segundos la puerta se abrió dejando paso a un príncipe que paso por delante de sus hijos sin decir absolutamente nada, y detrás del príncipe salio Bulma.

- ¿ Que querías hijo ? - le preguntó su madre bastante más feliz que antes.

- B-buenos pues quería preguntarte si vas a ir a dar la conferencia o no -

- Esta bien hijo, ¿ a que hora es ? -

- A las siete -

- Perfecto, me da tiempo de sobra, ahora mismo me doy una ducha me cambio y voy para allá - dicho esto Bulma cerro la puerta de su habitación.

- ¿ Pero que a pasado ? - dijo un sorprendido Trunks.

- Parece que papá sabe como alegrar a mamá - dijo la princesa riendo junto con su hermano.

Bulma se dio una ducha y se vistió adecuadamente para dar una conferencia en su empresa. Después de estar lista, se subió en su auto y tomo rumbo hacia las oficinas de Capsule Corp. Rato después llego a los aparcamientos y estaciono el vehículo. Bajo del coche y se topo con una mujer que llevaba un bebé en brazos y se la veía algo agobiada.

- ¿ Disculpa necesitas ayuda ? -

- He, sí por favor, es que mi hijo no para de llorar, y yo soy madre primeriza, necesito llamar a mi marido para que me venga a buscar pero con mi bebé no puedo - dijo la joven mujer.

- Tranquila yo te ayudo - Bulma cogió a al bebé de la mujer en brazos y comenzó a mover al bebé suavemente.

La mujer pudo llamar a su marido tranquila, ya que Bulma consiguió callar el llanto de bebé. La mujer de cabello azul miro al niño que sostenía en brazos, era muy pequeñito debía de tener apenas unas semanas. Era muy bonito, se veía tan pequeño he indefenso como cualquier bebé. Recordaba aquellos meses cuando ella también era madre primeriza y no tenia ni idea de que hacer con el pequeño Trunks. De no ser por su madre no sabía lo que hubiera echo. Con Bra fue todo más fácil, pero estaba fuera de practica además de que su hija fue más difícil que Trunks. Ella sólo quería ir con su papi, por lo tanto cuando Bulma la cogía en brazos, la pequeña Bra no hacía más que llorar.

- Muchas gracias de verdad, si no llega a ser por usted no sé que hubiera echo - le agradeció la mujer cogiendo a su bebé de los brazos de Bulma - Se nota que usted debe de tener mucha practica con esto de los niños, apuesto a que debe de tener muchos nietos - la mujer trataba de ser amable, en cambio a Bulma le pareció un verdadero insulto.

- Como que nietos !, señorita se equivoca pero yo soy madre no abuela - echa una furia Bulma se dirigió a las oficinas de Capsule Corp.

En el camino Bulma recordó que pronto seria abuela, por lo tanto no tendría porqué haberse molestado por lo que le dijo esa mujer. Además ella tiene edad suficiente para ser abuela.

Paso la tarde, Bulma dio la conferencia perfectamente, era una de sus especialidades. Así que después de dejar a todos con la boca abierta, la señora Briefs se dirigió a su dulce hogar. En el camino estuvo todo el rato pensando en lo de aquella mujer que se encontró en el aparcamiento. Sintió mucha nostalgia al sostener a aquel pequeño bebé en sus brazos. Pero en fin, ya no había nada que hacer, desde hace 15 años las posibilidades de ser madre se fueron al traste.

En el interior de Capsule Corp...

- Se puede saber que esta haciendo esta mujer, me estoy muriendo de hambre - protestaba el príncipe caminando de lado a lado.

- No creo que tarde mucho, la conferencia debió de acabar hace más de una hora - intento calmarlo el primogénito.

- Si queréis yo puedo preparar la cena - se ofreció inocentemente la princesa.

- NO ! - dijeron padre he hijo al unisono, pues la princesa no era una experta en la cocina...

- ¿ Acaso no os gusta como cocino ? - a la princesa se le iban a saltar las lágrimas.

- He.. bueno... lo que pasa... es que - el príncipe no quería herir los sentimientos de su pequeña hija, pero al parecer a Trunks le daba igual.

- Pues sí Bra, cocinas fatal, compadezco al pobre Goten -

- Hmp, pues ya ves tú lo que me importa lo que opines - dijo indiferente la princesa - Además no puedo tenerlo todo, nadie es perfecto - dijo con mucha arrogancia.

El príncipe miro a Bra con el rabillo del ojo, esa era su princesa, era igual que él. Pero ahora a la que necesitaba era a su reina, y no aparecía por ningún sitió. Por suerte, a los pocos minutos Bulma entro por la puerta.

- Se puede saber dónde andabas mujer, tengo hambre, prepara la cena de una vez - dijo el príncipe exasperado.

- Pero bueno, vengo rendida y encima me vienes gritando para que prepare la cena, pues te esperas, primero voy a cambiarme - gritó Bulma provocando que su querido príncipe se tapara los oídos.

Al rato ya se encontraba la familia Briefs al completo cenando felizmente.

- ¿ Como te ha ido la ecografía de tu bebé cariño ? -

- Muy bien mamá, a sido increíble, ver a mi hijo en esa pantalla... a sido alucinante. Mira aquí esta la ecografía - dijo Trunks enseñándole la foto.

- Ohh - Bulma se puso la mano sobre su boca, admirando el pequeño punto de la foto - Este es mi nieto, estoy segura de que sera igual de guapo que tú Trunks -

- Esperemos que no salga al otro abuelo - dijo el príncipe mientras se comía una pierna de cordero.

- Eso espero, porque si no a mí no me llames para sacarlo a pasear al parque - bromeo la princesa.

- Supongo que al nacer no podremos evitar que se parezca a Krilin cuando era joven, ya que el niño va a nacer sin pelo -ahora bromeo la dueña de la casa.

- Bueno ya vale, no me gusta que hagáis estas bromas, mi hijo va a nacer igual de guapo que su padre - dijo Trunks seguro de que su hijo iba a ser igual que él.

- Ojala hermanito, ojala... - dijo Bra dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a Trunks.

Terminaron de cenar, y después de recoger todo, Bulma se fue al salón y se sentó en un sofá para ver la tele, al igual que su dos hijos y su marido.

- Menudas tonterías, no entiendo como os puede gustar ver ese aparato - como no, hablo en príncipe.

- Hacen cosas muy interesantes papi, el otro día vi un reportaje de belleza genial -

- Ohh y yo me lo perdí - dijo sarcástico el hermano.

Bulma estaba cambiando de canal cuando vio una noticia que lee llamo mucho la atención. La noticia trataba de una mujer de 78 años que ha dado a luz a mellizos. Se veía a la mujer con sus bebés en brazos, diciendo que había sido todo de manera natural.

- Venga ya, con 78 tacos y va a tener dos niños, sí claro... ahora me entero de que las momias pueden dar a luz - se burlo Bra.

- Hombre podría ser, ahora la ciencia esta muy avanzada, pero de manera natural imposible - dijo Trunks.

- Lo que yo decía, por este aparato sólo dicen tonterías. Me voy a dormir - dijo Vegeta levantandose del sofá y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

- Ahh - bostezo la princesa - Yo también me voy, que hay que dormir por lo menos ocho horas, que si no se estropea el cutis, buenas noches - Bra también abandono la sala.

- Yo también me voy a dormir, ¿ tú te quedas mamá ? -

- He, sí Trunks, yo me quedo un rato más, todavía no tengo sueño -

- Como quieras, buenas noches -

- Buenas noches hijo -

Bulma se quedo pensativa en el salón, esa noticia le había dado una gran idea. Si esa mujer había dado a luz por sus propios medios, que no ara ella que es una reputada científica. Pero claro, como lo lograría... entonces se le ocurrió. Iba a ser madre sí, pero iba a ser una madre muy joven...

**Este es mi primer Fic de la pareja más popular de Dragon Ball Z. Espero que os guste esta historia, Saludos!**


	2. Un día cualquiera

Esa noche Bulma la paso en el laboratorio, dejando a su príncipe dormir solito. Necesitaba toda su concentración para su nuevo proyecto, lo tenía todo listo, su plan era perfecto. Era imposible quedarse embarazada a los 65 años, bueno hay misterios que nos da la madre naturaleza como la anciana de 78 años que dio a luz a mellizos, pero generalmente a esas edades ya no se puede. Pero a los 20 sí...

Nuestro querido príncipe se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en mullida camita. Esos eran los únicos momentos en los que el príncipe no parecía tan malvado, su rostro reflejaba paz y tranquilidad.

Los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana se colaban por la ventana de la habitación, dando de lleno a la cara del príncipe. Perezosamente el saiyan comenzó a despertarse, se movió un poco extendiendo el brazo hacia el lado derecho de la cama para poder abrazar a su bella esposa.

Vegeta se incorporo de golpe en la cama, algo molesto por no encontrar a su mujer durmiendo a su lado. Miro el despertador y marcaban las 7:30 de la mañana, a esa hora su mujer preparaba el desayuno, pero si él se quedaba dormido como a sido el caso hoy, lo despertaba . Sin darle mayor importancia, el príncipe se levanto de la cama y fue a buscarla al laboratorio. Si no había pasado la noche en su habitación, no podía estar en otro lugar. Como de costumbre entró sin llamar. Su mujer estaba de espaldas a él, parecía muy concentrada en algo, debía de estarlo ya que no lo escucho entrar. Sigilosamente, el príncipe se acerco a su mujer y la abrazo por la cintura, sobresaltando a Bulma.

- Pero Vegeta se puede saber qué haces ! - exclamo la mujer tratando de tapar su nuevo invento.

- Pero qué te pasa mujer, ¿ que escondes hay ? - preguntó el saiyan intentando ver que escondía su mujer.

- Nada que te importe, y a ti qué te pasa, ¿ quién te crees para entrar así en mi laboratorio ? - dijo la mujer con las manos en las caderas.

- Soy tu marido por si no lo recuerdas -

- Eso no te da derecho a invadir mi intimidad -

- Oh si que me lo da, ¿ que llevas allí ? -

- No te lo pienso decir, ahora largate de mi laboratorio, tengo mucho trabajo -

Bulma se dio la vuelta para seguir con su invento, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta su invento ya no estaba.

- ¿ Buscas esto ? - escuchó la voz divertida de su marido detrás de ella.

Bulma se dio la vuelta y vio a Vegeta con un tarro en su mano.

- Vegeta dame eso ahora mismo - intento decir Bulma con voz calmada.

- Y si no quiero, ¿ que me aras ? -

- Vegeta devuelvemelo ahora mismo - dijo la científico controlandose para no lanzarsele al cuello.

- No quiero - dijo burlón el príncipe.

Bulma ya no podía más, su marido estaba acabando con su paciencia. Vegeta estaba esperando pacientemente la rabieta de su mujer, le encantaba empezar el día con una buena pelea con Bulma. Pero para su sorpresa, Bulma se acerco a él caminando de una forma un tanto ¿ sexy ?. Paso sus manos por alrededor del cuello de su saiyan y se acerco a su oído.

- Veg cariño, si me das mi invento, te prometo que esta noche aremos temblar las paredes - le dijo su mujer en un susurro que casi le hacía cosquillas en la oreja de lo cerca que estaba.

Vegeta trago saliva ante aquellas palabras y lentamente le cedió el tarro a su esposa. Y es que si por algo se caracterizaba Bulma era por su inteligencia... el chantaje sexual nunca falla. Después de haber vencido a su príncipe, Bulma cogió su invento y se dirigió de nuevo a la mesa dónde estaba trabajando, pero sólo le dio tiempo a dejar su invento sobre dicho mueble, ya que Vegeta la tomo de la cintura y la volteo para verla a la cara.

- Para que esperar a la noche si podemos hacerlas temblar ahora - dijo Vegeta mientras le daba un apasionado beso a su mujer.

- Es que ahora estoy muy ocupada cariño - Bulma no pudo resistirse a los besos de su príncipe así que se tuvo que dejarse vencer.

Vegeta se apodero de nuevo de los labios de Bulma mientras la alzaba agarrándola del trasero. Bulma abrazo la cintura del príncipe con sus piernas, mientras paseaba sus manos por la musculosa espalda de Vegeta. Este por su parte paseaba las manos por los muslos de su mujer, la condujo hasta otra mesa dónde no había nada encima de ella y Bulma se sentó en la mesa. El príncipe le quito la molesta bata que su mujer llevaba puesta, mientras su mujer intentaba deshacerse la camiseta de su marido.

- Mamá, que pasa que el desayuno no esta... - Bra entro en el laboratorio encontrándose esa horrible imagen - ...Listo... - termino la frase aún en Shock.

Bulma y Vegeta miraron a su hija sin apartar su manos, a pesar de que estaban muy mal ubicadas. Parecía que el tiempo se había parado, ya que nadie se había movido del sitio. La primera en reaccionar fue Bra, que de las tres personas que se encontraban en el laboratorio, era la que estaba menos avergonzada.

- No me digáis que estabais hay... - dijo Bra refiriéndose a lo que todos sabemos - De verdad todo el día igual, parecéis conejos - dijo la princesa antes de abandonar el laboratorio.

La pareja no se movió del sitió, todavía estaban asumiendo lo que su hija había dicho.

- Como que " todo el día igual". Vegeta ¿ crees que nos han pillado más veces ? -

- Seguramente, es normal ya que con lo que te hago gritar lo raro seria que no nos hayan escuchado nunca -

El príncipe volvió a besar a su mujer, pero esta se aparto de él, y le dio un empujón para separarlo de ella.

- Vegeta tengo que prepara el desayuno - Bulma bajo de la mesa y se encamino hacia la puerta, pero Vegeta detuvo su camino agarrándola de un brazo.

- No trabajes mucho hoy, esta noche te quiero al cien por cien - dicho esto, el saiyan le dio un beso a su mujer y abandono el lugar.

)()()(

- ¿ Ya te vas hija ? -

- Sí mamá, llego tarde a la universidad - dijo la joven Breifs mientras mordía una manzana - A por cierto, hoy no como en casa, voy a comer con Goten - esta información hizo soltar un gruñido al príncipe - Hasta la tarde - se despidió la princesa dándole un beso en la mejilla a su padre.

- A por cierto, yo tampoco comeré hoy en casa, he quedado con Marron, ultimamente esta un poco mosqueada porque dice que no le hago mucho caso - añadió Trunks.

- ¿ Y tú cuando piensas entrenar ?, a este paso te vas a oxidar - le dijo el príncipe a su hijo.

- Ahora no tengo tiempo papá, tengo la empresa a tope de trabajo. Necesito nuevos empleados para la campaña de este verano, y para colmo voy a ser padre, no tengo tiempo para entrenamientos -

- Cuando yo iba a ser padre entrenaba cada día sin descanso para combatir a los androides que tenían que llegar, así que no eches excusas -

- Ya Vegeta, pero nuestro hijo quiere ser un buen padre - dijo Bulma mirando de reojo a su marido.

- ¿ Acaso yo no soy buen padre ? -

Ni madre ni hijo contestaron, sólo miraron al príncipe sin decir nada, las palabras sobraban. Al menos si hubiera estado aquí Bra, hubiera dicho " Claro que sí, eres el mejor papí del mundo".

- Vegeta, te marchaste del planeta - le recordó su mujer.

- Era necesario, tenía que superarme. ¿ O acaso preferías morir ? -

- Ya tenías la Camara de Gravedad para entrenar, te fuiste porque te dio la gana -

- Si al menos hubieras construido algo en condiciones no me tendría que haber marchado -

- ¿ Insinúas que la Camara de Gravedad no esta bien construida ? -

- No lo insinuó, te lo estoy diciendo en la cara. La Camara de Gravedad no sirve para entrenamientos duros, es sólo para mantener, era necesario marcharme de este maldito planeta para mejorar - el príncipe elevo un poco su tono de voz.

- Pues te recuerdo que Goku utilizo esa Camara de Gravedad cuando viajo a Namek para derrotar a Freezer, y él sí que mejoro sin necesidad de marcharse - Gritó Bulma levantandose de la silla.

Trunks se escapo a gatas de la cocina para no ser visto por sus padres, los cuales ahora mismo les salia humo por las orejas.

- ¿ Insinúas que el imbécil de Kakarotto es mejor que yo ? - gritó más fuerte el saiyan poniéndose en pie igual que su mujer.

- No lo insinuó, te lo estoy diciendo en la cara - contraataco Bulma.

- Ten cuidado no grites tanto o te van a salir "más" arrugas -

Se termino, Vegeta dio un golpe muy bajo, donde más duele. El príncipe no lo hizo aposta, siempre le decía lo vieja que estaba cuando discutían, pero su intención no era hacerle daño, sólo era picarla. Pero en esta ocasión, Vegeta hundió a Bulma en la miseria.

- Claro... como estoy vieja ya no te importo una mierda ¿ no ? - Vegeta iba a responder algo pero Bulma no lo dejo - No, no digas nada, ya esta todo dicho -

Sin decir ninguna palabras más, y con lágrimas en los ojos pero evitando llorar, Bulma se marcho a su laboratorio. Vegeta se quedo en la cocina pensando, su conciencia le decía a gritos que fuera con su mujer, pero su dominante orgullo le decía lo contrario, y ganando como siempre el orgullo, Vegeta se marcho a entrenar pensando en que ya se le pasaría.

Pasaron las horas y Vegeta termino de entrenar y se dio una ducha como hacía cada día. Muerto de hambre, el saiyan se dirigió a la cocina esperando comer un buen festín, pero en cambió se encontró con la cocina totalmente vacía, ni un alma, ni una alita de pollo. Fastidiado se dirigió al laboratorio de su mujer, fue a abrir el pomo de la puerta, pero recordó lo de esta mañana y decidió llamar primero.

- Mujer, mujer abre la puerta - pero nada, silencio absoluto - Bulma, quieres abrir la puerta de una vez - a cambio de eso, más silencio - Te doy tres segundo para que abras la puerta, si no vas a ver. Uno... - comenzó a contar el príncipe - dos... - el mismo silencio - y tres - Vegeta intento abrir la puerta pero al parecer estaba puesto el seguro - Ya me estas acabando la paciencia Bulma - Vegeta apoyo la cabeza en la pared respirando hondo para no perder el control - Sí no abres está maldita puerta la tiro abajo ¿ me oyes ? - gritó Vegeta a todo pulmón.

- ¿ Qué quieres ? - Bulma abrió la puerta con sorprendente tranquilidad, sorprendiendo al príncipe.

- Pues que voy a querer, quiero mi comida ahora mismo -

- Lo siento Vegeta, pero ahora tengo mucho trabajo - y sin más, la esposa del príncipe le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Vegeta se quedo allí como un pringado sin hacer nada. ¿ Y se puede saber que iba hacer ahora ?. Resignado, Vegeta fue a la cocina y arraso con todo lo que había en la nevera sin ser necesario cocinar. Estas peleas eran muy comunes entre los dos, así que el príncipe pensó que ya se le pasaría. Pasaron las horas, Vegeta estuvo toda la tarde entrenando, hasta que empezó a oscurecer, lo que significaba que tocaba comer otra vez. A medida que avanzaba hacia su hogar, pudo sentí el Ki de su hija, al parecer ya había llegado a casa, sin embargo su hijo todavía no había llegado.

Algo que no le gusto para nada al príncipe fue sentir el Ki del novio de su hija dentro de su casa. Su querido yerno estaba de visita. Furioso, el príncipe se dirigió a la cocina, no sin antes pasar por el salón donde se encontraban su hija y su yerno. Para sus sorpresa, Goten y Bra estaban algo... acaramelados en el sofá. Los prometidos estaban tan concentrados en sus besos que no se dieron cuenta de la presencia del príncipe. Hasta que Vegeta aparto de un puñetazo a Goten, este no se dio ni cuenta.

- Papá, pero por qué le pegas - le reclamo su hija.

- Y aún lo preguntas - dijo furiosos el saiyan.

- Papá, Goten y yo nos vamos a casar, así que acostúmbrate a ver estas muestras de afecto - Bra ayudo a levantase al pobre Goten del suelo.

- Hola suegro, ¿ qué tal ? - saludo el hijo de Goku intentando ser amable, pero lo único que consiguió fue un gruñido de disgusto por parte de Vegeta.

- Papi, Goten se va a quedar a cenar esta noche, ¿ Dónde esta mamá ? -

- Creo que esta en su laboratorio - le contestó el príncipe.

- Oh, esta bien, iré a buscarla -

- Bra no me dejes solo - dijo en un tono bajito y suplicante Goten.

Su novia no le hizo caso y se marcho de allí, dejando solos al suegro y al yerno. Vegeta puso una mano sobre el hombro de Goten, haciendo una " ligera " presión sobre su hombro.

- Bueno... por fin los dos solos... - dijo Vegeta con una sombra de malicia.

)()()(

- Mamá, Goten se queda a cenar hoy... - la princesa apareció abriendo la puerta de repente.

- Bra! - exclamó Bulma molesta, asustando a su hija - ¿ Se puede saber por qué entras sin llamar ? -

- Lo siento mamá... - se disculpa su hija - Pero es que Goten se queda a cenar hoy, y la cena no esta lista... -

- Ni lo estará si nadie la prepara - Bulma volvió a trabajar en su invento, dejando a su hija pensando en lo que había querido decir.

- Mamá, ¿ quieres decir que no vas a hacer la cena hoy ? -

- Muy bien hija, has acertado - dijo su madre sarcástica.

- P-pero..., justo hoy -

- Y justo hoy te traes a cenar a tu novio, prepara tu la cena Bra, así vas practicando - Bulma finalizo la conversación.

)()()(

- Hola papá, hey Goten ¿ que haces aquí ? - saludo Trunks entrando en el salón junto con su novia.

- He, Hola Trunks, amigo - dijo feliz Goten alejándose de Vegeta - Gracias Trunks, te debo la vida - le susurró al oído a su mejor amigo.

- ¿ No me digas que tú también te quedas a cenar ? -

- Sí - le respondió Goten a su cuñado.

- Yo también me quedo, que bien toda la familia - dijo Marron.

El príncipe resoplo al escuchar las palabras de su nuera, con lo que le encantaban a él estas cosas... En eso, Bra entro en salón con una cara algo triste que se torno más alegre al ver a su hermano y cuñada.

- Eii cuñada, que haces aquí, ¿ no me digas que tu también te quedas a cenar ? -

- Sí Bra, yo también me quedo - Marron se puso la mano sobre su vientre - Vaya parece que tu sobrino tiene hambre. ¿ Qué hay de cena ? -

- Bueno es que... no sé que le pasa a mi madre, pero dice que ella no prepara la cena -

Al escuchar lo que dijo su hermana, Trunks miro acusadamente a su padre.

- ¿ Se puede saber que le has dicho a mamá ? -

- Eso que más da, lo importante es ¿ que vamos a cenar ? - dijo el príncipe.

- Tranquilos, yo preparare la cena - dijo contenta la joven de cabello azul.

La cara de los presentes se torno azul por un momento, la famosa hazaña de Bra en la cocina era conocida por todos.

- Bra ni se te ocurra, si Marron como algo cocinado por ti, mi hijo nacerá desforme -

- Ah, pero como se te ocurre decir eso, yo cocino muy bien. ¿ A que si papí ? -

Vegeta trago saliva al escuchar la pregunta de su hija, se le formo un nudo en la garganta, no sabía que contestar. Su hija esperaba una respuesta, pero no podía decirle que cocinaba bien, si quería sobrevivir esta noche, pero tampoco podía decirle que cocinaba mal, si no le partiría el corazón a su hija.

- No pienso permitir que mi hija se rebaje a cocinar, Bra tu eres mi hija y no quiero que seas una vulgar cocinera. Llamaremos a un restaurante y que nos traigan la comida ellos - él y su gran astucia, no en vano era el príncipe de los saiyans.

- Pero a mí no me importa papí, ya cocino yo - dijo la niña alegre.

- No te preocupes Bra, ya preparare yo la cena - Bulma pareció salvando la situación - Esta tiene que ser una cena con toda la familia - dijo Bulma con una sonrisa, pero al mirar a su marido le regalo una mirada asesina.

Bulma ayudada por su hija y su nuera prepararon la cena, mientras Marron comentaba cosas acerca de su embarazo. Entre tanto, en el salón se encontraban Vegeta, Trunks y Goten. Este ultimo estaba algo incomodo por la penetrante mirada de su suegro, tanto tiempo y todavía no se acostumbraba. Al rato la cena ya estaba lista y todos se sentaron en la mesa a disfrutar del banquete. Vegeta se sentó en un extremo de la mesa y justo a su lado estaban Bra y Goten, en el otro estaban Trunks y Marron, y en frente estaba Bulma.

- ¿ No tenéis ningún nombre pensado para el bebé - preguntó Goten mientras comía un poco de pan.

- No, todavía no, hasta que no sepamos el sexo del bebé no pensaremos ningún nombre - le contestó su amigo.

- ¿ Y vosotros ya sabéis dónde celebrareis la boda ?- dijo la rubia.

- Mañana Goten y yo tenemos que mirar más sitios, el ultimo no nos gusto, era demasiado pequeño -

- Oye Bra, y porque no os casáis aquí en el jardín, hay espació suficiente - recomendó la dueña de la casa.

- Mamá por favor... yo quiero el lugar más elegante de todo el mundo, no me importa dónde ni cuanto hay que pagar, pero yo quiero lo más lujoso - dijo la princesa.

- ¿ Y pensáis tener niños pronto ? - comentó inocentemente Marron.

- Bueno... - Goten se sonrojo mucho por el comentario.

- Claro que no, todavía soy muy joven, no quiero estropear mi figura tan pronto. Además Goten y yo todavía no estamos preparados. ¿ Verdad Goten ? -

- Lo que tu digas... -

Los presentes se dieron cuenta de que Vegeta se estaba ahogando, el pobre cuando escucho el comentario de Marron se atraganto y comenzó a hacer señas, pero nadie se daba cuenta. Después de que Trunks ayudara a su padre, siguieron comiendo normalmente, sin dejar aparcado el tema de los bebés.

- Estoy segura de que seréis unos padres magníficos - dijo Bulma refiriéndose a Trunks y a Marron - Eso si hijo, no te fijes en tu padre como modelo - al decir esto le dedico una mirada de pocos amigos a su marido.

- Trunks, no te extrañes si tu hijo llora cuando lo dejes con su abuela, posiblemente se asuste cuando vea su cara -

- Bra - le susurró al oído su novio - ¿ Por qué dice eso de C-18 ? -

- Se refiere a mi madre zopenco - resolvió su duda Bra.

- Ah -

- Hijo por muy duro que sea ser padre, ni se te ocurra dejar la empresa. Recuerda que tienes que sacar adelante una familia, no hagas como otros, que ni trabajan ni hacen nada - contraataco la científico.

- ¿ ¡Que no hago nada¡ ?, te parece poco entrenar día y noche - dijo el príncipe en tono elevado.

- Claro... y eso es muy duro para ti verdad ?, Vegeta eso lo haces por diversión -

- Mujer, si viene un nuevo enemigo, no podremos derrotarlos con tus gritos, alguien tendrá que defender este estúpido planeta -

- Tú no tienes porqué preocuparte por nada querido - dijo en tomo sarcástico la dueña de la casa - Para defender la tierra ya esta el hombre más fuerte del universo... Goku - acabo diciendo con una sonrisa de victoria.

Bulma fue a por el punto débil de Vegeta, este herido en su orgullo se puso en pie y dio un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa, asustando más a los sorprendidos jóvenes.

- Mujer... no te soporto más, cuanto más vieja te haces más insoportable te pones. Me marcho a la Camara de Gravedad -

- Pues vete, vete a la Camara de Gravedad, haber si ella sabe hacerte lo que yo te hago - se zanjo la discusión con un ultimo grito de Bulma.

El matrimonio abandono la sala, dejando solos a los cuatro jóvenes en la mesa. Dos de ellos ya estaban más que acostumbrados a esta clase de peleas, sin embargo los otros dos se quedaron mudos al ver todo aquel espectáculo -

- Que ha querido decir mamá con eso de ¿ " haber si ella sabe hacerte lo que te hago yo" ? - dijo el hijo de Bulma.

- Sólo espero que se refiera a la comida, de no ser así esta noche no voy a poder dormir - dijo la hermana pequeña.

Los cuatro jóvenes terminaron de cenar tranquilamente, sin más discusiones. Cuando terminaron recogieron todo, y Goten y Marron se marcharon a sus respectivos hogares, mientras los hermanos Briefs se fueron a dormir. Se hicieron las 23:00 y fue entonces cuando el príncipe salió de la Camara de Gravedad. Subió a su habitación, y para su sorpresa allí no había nadie. Se dio una ducha y cuando salió del baño tampoco había venido su mujer. Fastidiado, se metió en la cama, pero en ese momento le vino una frase de su mujer a la mente "_ Te prometo que esta noche aremos temblar las paredes _". Recordando eso con una sonrisa de lujuria, el príncipe se despojo de su ropa y se quedo en unos simples boxers, se metió en la cama y ya sólo le quedaba esperar a que su mujer viniera para así poder tener una bonita reconciliación.

Pasaron los minutos y al príncipe le comenzaban a pesar los párpado, pero le merecía la pena esperar despierto. Hizo un esfuerzo para no quedarse dormido, pero los brazos de Morfeo abrazaron fuertemente al príncipe y se sumergió en un profundo sueño.

Vegeta despertó, y todavía adormilado levanto un poco la cabeza y pudo ver que el otro lado de la cama estaba echo, por lo tanto su mujer no había dormido con él. Y tampoco obtuvo su noche de pasión. Furioso, Vegeta fue directo hacia el laboratorio de su mujer. Una vez delante de la puerta, la golpeo violentamente.

- Mujer, sólo lo voy a decir una vez, abre la maldita puerta ahora mismo - el príncipe y su humor matutino.

Vegeta espero unos segundos y nada, la puerta no se abrió, así que el príncipe entró en el laboratorio sin el consentimiento de su mujer. Una vez dentro no vio a Bulma por ninguna parte, hasta que se fijo bien, y la vio sentada, con los brazos encima de un escritorio y la cabeza entre ellos. Se había quedado dormida, él príncipe la zarandeo un par de veces hasta que Bulma despertó.

- He... ¿ qué pasa ? - preguntó Bulma adormilada.

- Como que, ¿ qué pasa ?, ¿ se puede saber por qué no has venido a dormir ? -

- Vegeta... - dijo Bulma sorprendida mirando hacia abajo.

El príncipe movido por la curiosidad, hizo lo mismo que su mujer y miro hacia bajo el también. Iba vestido con unos simples boxers, y al parecer su pequeño Vegeta le estaba dando los buenos días.

- Bueno... supongo que habrá que aprovechar esto - dijo el príncipe refiriéndose a su erección matutina.

Y sin mediar palabra, cogió a su mujer en brazos y la puso sobre su hombro, emprendiendo camino hacia su dormitorio.

- Vegeta, qué haces !, sueltame - dijo Bulma pegándole puñetazos a Vegeta en la espalda.

- Ahora mismo voy a cobrar tu deuda de ayer -

Paso una semana desde la bonita reconciliación, y Buma se encontraba en su laboratorio, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sosteniendo un bote entre sus manos y mirándolo con ilusión.

- Hay, por fin, después de tanto trabajo lo he conseguido - Bulma se miro en un espejo y a continuación, abrió la tapa del bote - Adiós a esta Bulma vieja y arrugada - la mujer comenzó a untarse la crema que se encontraba en el interior del bote - Y hola a una nueva Bulma joven y bella -

**Subo el capítulo el día de noche vieja, así aprovecho y os deseo un feliz año a todos. Nos leemos el año que viene!**

**Gracias por los reviews!**


	3. Un bonito regalo

- No entiendo porqué tu madre quiere hacer una reunión mañana por la tarde, aveces pienso que lo hace sólo para fastidiarme - le comentaba el príncipe a su hija mientras desayunaban.

- No digas eso papi, está bien hacer reuniones con los amigos de vez en cuando -

- Buenos días - apareció el primogénito de Vegeta - ¿ Dónde está mamá ? - preguntó al no ver a su madre en la cocina.

- Dónde va estar, pues en su laboratorio - le informo su hermana pequeña.

- Vuestra madre lleva una semana encerrada allí dentro día y noche, creo que esta tramando algo -

- Conociendo a mamá, se puede esperar cualquier cosa de ella - añadió el primogénito.

)()()(

Mientras su familia desayunaba en la cocina, ajena a lo que ella estaba haciendo, Bulma se miraba en un espejo con los ojos llorosos. Puso ambas manos sobre su boca, producto de la impresión. Se toco su rostro, su piel estaba tersa y radiante, ni rastro de arrugas por ninguna parte. Sus ojos habían recuperado el brillo de su juventud, su cabello era largo, hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros, y estaba esponjoso y sedoso. Sus pechos y sus glúteos volvían a estar donde correspondía, su figura volvía a estar tan estilizada como antes. Su cintura minúscula y sus caderas ensanchadas, volvía a tener el cuerpo de una diosa.

Lo que no le acompañaban para nada eran sus vestiduras, esa bata larga y sus ropas anchas en estos momentos no le hacían juego con su figura juvenil. Para ser una completa jovencita, Bulma creyó conveniente cambiar ahora mismo su vestuario. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se dirigió al cuarto de su hija, abrió el armario y comenzó a buscar algo de ropa adecuada para ella. Estaba claro que su hija vestía bastante atrevida, había cosas que ella jamás se las hubiera puesto ni cuando tenía 15 años. Un rato después, por fin encontró el modelito adecuado. Se puso unos mini shorts vaqueros y un top rosa muy ajustado que dejaba un poco su vientre al descubierto. Para calzado decidió ponerse algo cómodo, así que pillo unas converse en rosas. Después de estar vestida, pillo unos pendientes también rosas.

Le había dicho a a su familia que hoy no la molestaran para nada. Tenía cientos de cosas que hacer, la primera de ella era renovar su vestuario. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, salió de casa en su convertible rojo, rumbo al centro comercial. Por cada escaparate que pasaba se quedaba contemplando en el reflejo su nueva imagen. Todavía no se podía creer que lo había conseguido.

Entró en decenas de tiendas, y compró todo lo que le gusto sin hacer excepciones. Mientras caminaba, algo le llamó la atención. Se paro en frente de un escaparate de una tienda de bebés. Una nostalgia terrible la inundo al ver esos diminutos bodies de bebé, esos vestiditos para niñas, y esos trajecitos tan monos para niños. Se seco unas cuantas lágrimas que cayeron por su rostro, ya que ella no tenía porqué llorar. Pronto ella también tendría que visitar ésta tienda...

Bulma siguió con sus compras, y en el camino unos chicos jóvenes la piropearon, haciéndola sonrojar como una tonta, la de tiempo que hacía que no la piropeaban. Se sentía como en sus años de juventud, con el mundo a sus pies. Volvía a tener a todos los hombres locos por ella.

De tienda en tienda, la "joven" Briefs paso toda la mañana. Con cientos de bolsas entró en casa, intentando que nadie la viera. Pero para su mala suerte, justo cuando puso un pie sobre el primer escalón de la escalera, la voz del príncipe sonó detrás de ella.

- Bra, no te he dicho que vinieras a la Camara de Gravedad a entrenar - dijo el príncipe con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho - Todavía no te has cambiado, venga a que esperas - el príncipe no tenía ni idea de donde había sacado todas esas bolsas que llevaba su "hija".

Bulma no sabía que hacer, la había pillado infraganti. Por suerte la había confundido con su hija, ya que de espaldas la única diferencia que había entre ella y su hija, era que Bra tenía unos 4 centímetros más de largura de cabello.

Sin saber que decir, Bulma hizo un ruido extraño con la boca y salió disparada hacia el piso de arriba. El príncipe se quedo allí parado, sorprendido por la acción de " Bra ". No entendía que había dicho, si iba a cambiarse o es que no quería entrenar. Sin entender nada, el príncipe se dio la vuelta chocandose con la princesa.

- Ya estoy papi, cuando quieras empezamos - dijo Bra vestida adecuadamente para el entrenamiento.

- ¿ Pero cómo te has cambiado tan rápido ? si acabas de subir las escaleras- dijo atónito el príncipe.

- Papá, yo no acabo de subir las escaleras, yo vengo de la cocina, tenía sed - dijo Bra encogiendose de hombros.

- Pero si te acabo de ver - ¿ acaso se estaba volviendo loco ?

- Papá, si estoy aquí, no me has podido ver allí - dijo la princesa señalando las escaleras - Bueno da igual, sera la edad. Vamos ya a entrenar papá - dicho esto, Bra tiro del brazo a su padre, sin dejar que protestara por su anterior comentario acerca de su edad.

Y así paso el día, y la noche se hizo presente. El príncipe se encontraba en su habitación, mirando hacia la ventana sin hacer nada. La verdad que echaba de menos a su mujer, no la había visto en todo el día ( o eso creía él ) y echaba de menos sus gritos, de cuando se enfadaba claro. Aburrido, el príncipe dejo escapar un suspiro. Pero pronto comenzó a formarse una sonrisa en su rostro, cuando sintió el Ki de su mujer detrás de él.

Bulma caminaba despacio hacia su príncipe, no quería que la descubriera, al menos por ahora. Vegeta por su parte quiso seguir jugando, así que no se dio la vuelta y espero a ver que tenía pensado su mujer. Bulma se acercó a Vegeta, pasando sus manos por su cuello para poder abrazarlo.

- ¿ Me ha echado de menos mi príncipe ? - le susurró Bulma al oído.

Vegeta al principio se extraño un poco por el tono de voz de su mujer, no era por la sensualidad al pronunciar aquello, si no porque no parecía su misma voz. Sin darle más importancia, el príncipe contestó.

- Como no iba a echarte de menos, uno se acostumbra a ver tu cara arrugada -Vegeta tenía ganas de una buena discusión con su mujer, esperaba un gritó pero en cambio recibió una risa - Qué pasa, ¿ por fin estás aceptando la realidad ? - al decir eso Bulma volvió a reír, y él príncipe extrañado quiso darse la vuelta para encarar a su mujer, pero Bulma no lo dejo.

- No te impacientes príncipe, tengo un regalo para ti - dijo Bulma en el mismo tono de voz que antes.

Vegeta sintió como Bulma le ponía una venda en los ojos, impidiéndole ver nada. Pero eso no le molesto, al contrario, le parecía bastante... excitante.

- Muy bien, ahora se un buen chico y sigueme - en otras ocasiones, Vegeta no seguiría ordenes, pero en estos momentos le gustaba ser el dominado. Bulma lo agarro de la mano y lo condujo hacia la cama. El saiyan se recosto en el mullido colchón, he intento pasear su mano por el cuerpo de su mujer, pero Bulma le dio un golpecito en la mano.

- Tranquilo príncipe - Bulma sabía lo que le gustaba a Vegeta que lo llamara príncipe - Ya sabes que lo bueno se hace esperar -

Bulma se dirigió hacia la puerta del baño, y se recosto en el marco haciendo una postura bastante sexy.

- Ya puedes quitarte la venda, Veggie -

Vegeta hizo lo que su mujer le ordeno. La verdad estaba bastante impaciente por ver su regalo. Vegeta se quito la molesta venda, para a continuación abrir los ojos como platos. Abrió la boca de la impresión, y sin saber porqué, la sangre no le llegaba al cerebro, toda la sangre iba dirigida a un mismo sitió.

- Bu-bulma, ¿ eres tú ? - consiguió decir el príncipe con todos sus esfuerzos.

- ¿ Te gusta tu regalo ? - dijo Bulma haciendo sensuales poses en el marco.

El príncipe observaba embobado, a la que al parecer era su mujer. Llevaba puesto un picardías negro, que consistía en un sujetador con dos velos a los lados hasta la cintura, y un simple tanga, con unos tacones negros. Su cabello ahora largo, lo llevaba suelto, parecía una hermosa cascada. Lo primero en que fijo la vista el príncipe fue en esos voluminosos y perfectos pechos, y después bajo su mirada para admirar aquel escultural cuerpo.

Bulma se acerco a la cama, ya que su príncipe se había quedado mudo y no decía nada. Gateo felinamente por encima de él, hasta que se sentó en su pelvis. Paseo sus manos por el pecho de su marido, y se inclino hasta su cuello.

- Aquí está la respuesta de porqué he estado toda la semana en mi laboratorio - le dijo su mujer sin dejar de mordisquearle el lóbulo.

Vegeta iba a decir algo, pero su mujer lo silenció con un beso. Puso su dedo índice sobre os labios de Vegeta - Shh... mañana - ahora mismo Bulma no tenía ganas de dar explicaciónes.

- Ahora sólo disfruta - le dijo su mujer mientras lo besaba en la boca.

En la mesita de noche, había un cuenco con fresas, una botella de champán junto con dos copas, un bote de nata y un bol con chocolate caliente. Vegeta vio todo eso, y Bulma le preguntó.

- ¿ Qué prefieres ? -

- Sorprendeme - le contestó el príncipe.

Bulma hundió una fresa en el chocolate, seguidamente se la puso en la boca y a continuación le dio un beso al príncipe para darle a probar dicha fruta. Cogió el bote de nata y trazo una linea en su cuerpo, desde el cuello pasando por en medio de sus pechos, para finalmente llegar al ombligo. Vegeta lamió la nata que estaba en el cuerpo de su mujer, para finalmente besarla apasionadamente. El saiyan, harto estar dominado por su mujer, con un hábil movimiento la puso debajo de él. Le arrebato el bote de nata, he hizo dos pequeños círculos justo encima de los pezones de su mujer. Vegeta comenzó a chupar en el lugar donde estaba la nata, haciendo gemir a su mujer. Pero Bulma llevaba mucha ropa puesta, al menos en estos momentos ese picardías le resultaba muy molesto. De un zarpazo, el conjunto de Bulma quedo echo añicos, Bulma volvió a gemir ante ese movimiento tan salvaje.

)()()(

En la habitación de al lado, la princesa dormía plácidamente en su cama. Sin embargo un ruido en la ventana la hizo despertar. Abrió los ojos pesadamente y se levantó de la cama. Llevaba puesto un minúsculo camisón negro, inadecuado para ir por casa pero perfecto para dormir sola. Soñolienta, Bra se acercó a la ventana, y para su sorpresa encontró a su prometido.

- Goten! ¿ qué haces aquí ? - preguntó la princesa.

El hijo de Goku entró en la habitación, cerró la ventana y agarró posesivamente a Bra de la cintura.

- Tenía muchas ganas de estás contigo... ya sabes a lo que me refiero - le ronroneo Goten al oído.

- Estás loco, veras como nos pille mi padre - dijo entre risas la princesa, ya que Goten le hacía cosquillas en el cuello con su nariz.

La pareja se besó apasionadamente, mientras el chico condujo a su novia hasta la cama. Se tumbo encima de ella, y comenzó a subir sus manos por las piernas de la princesa, subiendo poco a poco el minúsculo camisón. Una mano la subió más allá de sus piernas, hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos. Goten amaso delicadamente el seno derecho de su prometida, mientras ahogaba sus gemidos entre besos.

De repente los dos jóvenes frenaron sus besos y caricias, incorporándose en la cama, ambos se miraron horrorizados. Y es que sus oídos escuchaban ruidos raros.

- Ah... Vegeta... sigue... no pares... - Bra se asusto al escuchar a su madre gritar, y se abrazo a su novio.

- Argg... Bul-bulma... Dios... como me pones - Goten apretó el abrazo de su novia cuando escuchó a su suegro.

- Mi príncipe... ya...ah...ya llego... -

- Ah... me voy.. me voy ... -

Un gritó de Bulma, acompañado por un gruñido del príncipe, fue lo único que se escucho en esos momentos, para darle paso a un silencio sepulcral.

- Lo siento mucho Goten, pero es que se me ha cortado el rollo - dijo Bra con cara de asco.

- Sí... a mí también - Goten se levanto de la cama, y se despidió de su novia, aún en Shock - N-nos vemos mañana - el hijo de Goku le dio un beso a su prometida y se marcho de allí sin dejar su asombro.

La princesa ya no pudo dormir en toda la noche, pues sus padres reanudaron lo suyo. La princesa se tapo los oídos con la almohada, se puso tapones, se hundió entre las sábanas, pero no había manera de dejar de escuchar a sus padres demostrándose su amor. Y sin pegar ojo, se presento la mañana en Capsule Corp. Eran las 6:00 Am, y la princesa abrió la puerta de su habitación, dispuesta a marcharse al salón. Pero en el pasillo se encontró con su hermano mayor.

- Bra, ¿ has podido dormir ? - dijo Trunks restregandose los ojos con el dorso de su mano.

- ¿ Tú también los escuchaste ? -

- Como no los voy a escuchar Bra, si han estado toda la noche dale que te pego. Y como gritaba mamá, por Dios! He estado apunto de ir a ver si le pasaba algo -

- No me lo recuerdes Trunks, por favor, parece que ya han acabado - dijo la chica asqueada.

)()()(

Mientras tanto, en el dormitorio de Bulma y Vegeta, estos estaban abrazados en la cama, respirando agitadamente. Bulma miro el despertador y se dio cuenta de que marcaban las seis de la mañana. No habían dormido en toda la noche, no pararon ni un solo segundo.

- Uff... las seis de la mañana - dijo una muy cansada Bulma.

- A merecido la pena no pegar ojo - dijo el príncipe igual de cansado - Tengo que confesarte que me ha encantado mi regalo - dijo el saiyan con una sonrisa.

- Sabía que te encantaría - Bulma paseo su dedo por el pecho del príncipe, y éste la estrecho contra su cuerpo.

- ¿ Me puedes explicar ahora que has echo ? - era hora de resolver su duda.

- Vegeta, ¿ eres ciego ?, no ves que me he rejuvenecido -

- Ya lo sé, ¿ pero por qué lo has echo ? - preguntó el príncipe curioso.

- Vegeta, encima que te hago un regalo... -

- Y ya te he dicho que me ha encantado, ¿ pero a que a venido esto ? -

- Pues por qué va a ser, porque no parabas de llamarme vieja, y lo siento mucho por ti, pero a partir de ahora vas a tener que atacar con otra cosa - dijo Bulma con una sonrisa de triunfo. La científico prefirió no contarle el principal motivo de su cambio.

- ¿ Te vas a quedar así para siempre ? - preguntó el príncipe ilusionado.

Bulma asintió orgullosa y el príncipe la besó en los labios.

- Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a verte así... mocosa - bromeo el saiyan.

- Lo que tu digas, abuelo - dijo divertida la mujer de cabello azul.

- Y si cancelas esa estúpida reunión, y nos quedamos toda el día en cama - propuso el saiyan.

- Vegeta, ¿ Acaso no quieres presumir de tu nueva mujer ? -

- Prefiero disfrutarte - le dijo el príncipe mientras volvía a apoderarse de sus labios.

- Ya están todos avisados, la reunión va a ser hoy - dijo Bulma obteniendo un gruñido de disgusto por parte de su marido - Quiero ver la cara que pondrá Chichi al verme joven de nuevo, se va a morir de la envidia - Bulma se acercó al cuello de Vegeta, y sin avisar comenzó a besarlo - Además... si te portas bien, te prometo que te recompensare - le dijo juguetonamente la científico.

- Sólo espero una buena recompensa -

)()()(

- No me extraña que tarden tanto en bajar - le decía Trunks a su hermana menor - Después de una noche como esa, no les deben de quedar fuerzas ni para bajar las escaleras -

- Hay Trunks, no hables más de eso - dijo asqueada la joven semi-saiyan.

El príncipe hizo acto de presencia, con una pequeña diferencia a los otros días. Y es que Vegeta bajo a la cocina de muy buen humor, algo que no es habitual. Y para colmo, el saiyan puro dio los buenos días a sus hijos. Estos se miraron extrañados el uno al otro.

- Buenos días papá - saludo la princesa.

- Lo mismo digo - al decir esto, Trunks se le acercó a su hermana para decirle algo - Aunque no hayamos pegado ojo en toda la noche, por lo menos a servido para algo. Mira lo contento que está papá -

- Buenos días familia - saludo muy contenta la matriarca.

- Buenos días ma... - los jóvenes voltearon el rostro para ver a su madre. Debido a eso no pudieron terminar la frase.

- Ma-mamá - pronunció Bra, bajo la mirada divertida de sus padres.

- ¿ Eres tú ? - a su hijo se le iban a salir los ojos de la impresión.

**Ilicitana84, VB, mari3304, Bulma93, Sakuno y GloRia muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, ya sabéis la reacción de Vegeta, no soltó a Bulma, jeje estos hombres, sólo piensan en eso. Xd**


	4. Insaciables

Los hermanos Briefs no podían creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, era imposible que aquella joven que estaba delante de ellos, fuera la persona que los trajo a este mundo. La princesa miro a aquella chica que se parecía mucho a ella, y que más o menos debían de tener la misma edad. Bra reconoció su ropa inmediatamente, así que para ella era como verse reflejada en un espejo. A simple vista, Bulma parecía un clon de Bra, debías de fijarte bien para apreciar la diferencia.

Trunks se quedo boquiabierto, no era posible que su madre fuera más joven que él. De ser otra persona no hubiera pensado lo que ahora, pero tratándose de su madre se podía esperar cualquier cosa, así que rápidamente entendió que su madre se había rejuvenecido.

- P-pero mamá ¿ qué has echo ? - dijo Trunks negando con la cabeza.

- ¿ No os gusta mi nueva imagen ? - Bulma hizo una pose.

- P-pero m-mamá... - A la princesa no le salían las palabras - Se puede saber que has echo! ahora soy igual que mi madre - Bra se puso una mano sobre la cabeza, casi desesperada.

- Genial, ahora resulta que mi madre es más joven que yo - dijo fastidiado el primogénito - Pero mamá, que vas a ser abuela! -

- Ya... ¿ y ?, por qué os lo tomáis así, a vuestro padre le a encantado mi nueva imagen -

- No hace falta que lo digas... - dijo en tono bajito Trunks, a lo que su hermana le dio un codazo.

- Pero mamá no te puedes quedar así, vuelve a ser como antes ahora mismo - ordenó Bra.

- Pero por qué dices eso Bra, ¿ no decías que siempre había querido tener una hermana ?, pues ya la tienes - dijo la dueña de la casa.

- Tú eres mi madre, no mi hermana ! - exclamó la princesa.

- Además mamá, recuerda que tu imagen es muy reconocida en todo el mundo, que va a pasar ahora, como vas a explicar a la gente que la dueña de la empresa C.C a vuelto a sus veinte años -

- Pues no sé, pero eso que más da ahora, lo importante es que vuelvo a ser tan bella como antes, además no estoy haciendo nada malo - antes de que sus hijos volvieran a protestar, Bulma continuó hablando - Voy a tener que comenzar a preparar todo para esta tarde, he invitado a toda la pandilla... -

)()()(

- Adelante, pasar pasar - dijo el hijo de Vegeta a la familia Son al completo.

Ya habían llegado todos los invitados a la fiesta que había organizado Bulma, no se había dejado sin invitar a nadie. Yamcha, Puar, Chaoz, Ten Sin Han, Lunch, Maestro Roshi, la tortuga, Oolong, C-18, Krilin, Marron por supuesto, Mr. Satán, Buu, Uub, Goku, Chichi, Son Gohan, Goten ( el yerno ), Videl y Pan.

Mientras todos los invitados estaban abajo esperando la llegada de la anfitriona, en la habitación de Bulma, ésta y su marido estaban muy acaramelados, y es que Vegeta no dejaba a su mujer.

- Veg, vamos no seas así, tenemos que bajar - decía la "joven" mientras se observaba al espejo a la vez que su marido la abrazaba por detrás.

- Menuda estupidez, nos lo habríamos pasado mejor estando aquí todo el día - le dijo Vegeta dándole pequeños besos en el cuello - Lo que menos me apetece ahora, es ver la cara de esos amigos que tienes -

- Vegeta... venga - gimoteo la mujer de cabello azul - reservate para esta noche, a este paso... te vas a quedar sin fuerzas - Bulma ya comenzó a desestabilizarse por los besos de su príncipe.

- Que dices mujer, para esto yo soy como los androides, tengo una fuente inagotable de energía -

- Pero es que... - Bulma no puso acabar la frase, ya que su marido le dio la vuelta y la besó en los labios para callar sus protestas - Vegeta te he dicho que... - el príncipe la volvió a callar con un beso.

- Esos insectos pueden esperar un rato - dijo el príncipe mientras la alzaba y la llevaba hacia la cama.

Vegeta no pudo controlar sus instintos, algo normal por otra parte, no todos tienen la suerte de que su mujer pueda rejuvenecerse.

)()()(

- Trunks, ¿ no crees que mamá esta tardando mucho ? -

- Pues sí, hace rato que ya llegaron todos los invitados y ella no ha dado señales de vida - dijo extrañado el hermano mayor - Quizás como ahora vuelve a ser joven, quieres deslumbrar a todos y está arreglandose como si fuera tu boda -

- No creo que tarde tanto por eso, creeme, hemos estado toda la tarde eligiendo lo que se va a poner incluido el maquillaje, así que ya lo tenía todo preparado - le informo Bra - Por cierto, ¿ y papá ? -

- No lo sé, no lo he visto - contestó simplemente Trunks.

A la princesa se le puso la cara del mismo color que el pelo, de repente la explicación de porqué su madre no estaba en la fiesta le cruzo la mente.

- Sera mejor que vaya a ver que sucede - Trunks se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, pero su hermana lo agarro del brazo.

- Trunks espera!, ni se te ocurra ir -

- ¿ Por qué ? -

Bra iba a contestar a su hermana, sin embargo apareció Goten y se llevo a su novia.

- Vamos Bra, no me has echo ni caso en todo el rato - le dijo su prometido mientras la jalaba del brazo.

- Espera un momento es que... - Bra se dio la vuelta y su hermano ya no estaba - Pobre Trunks... -

El hijo de Vegeta se disponía a subir las escaleras, hasta que su novia lo detuvo en pleno acto.

- Trunks ¿ Dónde vas ? -

- Voy a ver que esta haciendo mi madre -

- Todos la están esperando, vamos a buscarla para que baje de una vez -

Los dos jóvenes caminaron por lo pasillos de Capsule Corp, hasta que llegaron a la habitación de Bulma y Vegeta. Quizás si hubieran estado callados, hubieran escuchado algún ruido proveniente de esa habitación y así se habrían marchado, pero como los chicos iban hablando no escucharon nada y Trunks abrió la puerta despreocupadamente.

En cuestión de un segundo la puerta se volvió a cerrar, tras ella estaban Trunks y Marron con la boca abierta y la mirada perdida. Trunks seguía con la mano en el pomo de la puerta y Marron puso una mano sobre su vientre, como queriendo evitar que su hijo hubiera visto aquella imagen.

- Ay - dijo Marron, no como un quejido, simplemente dijo Ay.

Trunks al ver que su novia tenía puesta la mano sobre su vientre y que se había quejado, el joven se alarmo mucho.

- Marron ! no me digas que te has puesto de parto, rápido hay que ir al hospital - dijo el chico casi desesperadamente.

- Pero como me voy a poner de parto si estoy de dos meses ! -

- No sé, pero como dicen que si las embarazadas se llevan un disgusto se ponen antes de parto - lo del disgusto era por la imagen que habían visto hace unos instantes.

- Trunks, me quieres decir que hacen tus padres... fornicando... cuando están todos abajo -

- Bueno es que veras... -ya te darás cuenta. ¿ Que te parece si hacemos como que no hemos visto nada ? -

- Tienes razón, nosotros nunca hemos estado aquí -

Y sin hacer ningún comentario acerca de lo que acababan de ver, la parejita bajo de nuevo al salón para reunirse con los demás. Ya era difícil no decir nada, esa imagen ya no se les borraría de la cabeza. Allí estaba Bulma tumbada en la cama, con el vestido subido hasta la cintura y Vegeta encima... En fin, una imagen imposible de olvidar.

)()()(

- Vegeta... nunca te había visto así - Bulma se refería al apetito sexual de su marido.

- Yo a ti tampoco - Vegeta se refería a la juventud de Bulma.

- Bueno, ahora sí que sí, vamos a bajar - Bulma se puso en pie y se coloco bien el vestido.

- Como quieras... - Vegeta se acercó a su mujer antes de marcharse - Pero recuerda que esta noche espero mi recompensa -

El príncipe bajo antes que su mujer, como de costumbre no saludo a nadie y se fue directamente a un rincón, completamente solo. Marron al ver a su suegro tuvo que girar la cara para evitar recordar lo que acababa de presenciar, a ver ahora como iba ella a comer a casa de sus suegros. A pesar de que el rostro del príncipe era algo serio como siempre, se podía apreciar una imperceptible sonrisa. A los pocos segundos, apareció una muy arreglada Bulma bajando por las escaleras llamando la atención de los presentes.

En ese momento todo fue silencio, de no ser porqué Bra ya estaba en la sala desde hace rato, se hubieran pensado que la que llegaba al salón era la princesa. A Goten se le cayó la copa que sostenía entre sus manos al suelo. A Yamcha se le salieron los ojos de la órbita, A Chichi se le quito el habla, Goku se rasco la cabeza sin entender nada, y muchas más reacciones por parte de los demás.

- ¿ Qué os parece mi nueva imagen ? - preguntó Bulma haciendo una pose.

Bra puso una mano sobre su rostro, algo avergonzada por el comportamiento de su madre. Trunks no quiso mirar por lo ocurrido hace unos instantes, y los demás todavía intentaban pensar.

- Bra... ¿ esa es tu madre ? -

- Sí Goten, sí, esa es mi querida madre -

- B-bulma, ¿ eres tú ? - preguntó un incrédulo Yamcha mientras la miraba de arriba abajo.

- Claro que sí, gracias a mi mente privilegiada he inventando una crema para poder rejuvenecerme -

- P-pero... eso no es justo, que clase de abuela vas a ser Bulma, no puedes ser tan joven vas a confundir a tu nieto - dijo llena de envidia la mujer de Goku.

- Pues a mi me parece muy bien - djo Goku cuando por fin entendió todo - Estás muy guapa Bulma -

La mujer de cabello azul iba a decir algo, pero su príncipe la interrumpió.

- Bueno ya está bien, mi mujer no es ninguna mona de feria, podéis seguir con vuestras cosas - dicho esto el príncipe se llevo casi arrastras a su mujer.

- Vegeta, ¿ qué haces ? - dijo Bulma cuando su marido se la llevo a la cocina.

- ¿ Pero tú que crees que estas haciendo ? te recuerdo que eres mi mujer y te prohibo rotundamente que vayas por hay exhibiendo tus encantos- dijo el príncipe con una vena palpitante en la frente.

Y encima Kakarotto le dice que está muy guapa...

- Veg... ¿ estás celoso ? - dijo algo divertida la mujer de cabello azul.

Vegeta soltó un - Hmp - y se dio la vuelta cruzándose de brazos.

- Pero Veg... teniendote a ti a mi disposición, para que voy a fijarme en otros hombres - Bulma abrazo a su marido el cual estaba de espaldas a ella.

- ¿ A tu disposición ? - repitió el príncipe arqueando una ceja.

- Así es, porque eres mío - Bulma se puso enfrente de su marido y lo beso en los labios - Mío, mío y sólo mío -

)()()(

- Vaya el nuevo cambió de Bulma esta genial, se ve muy bonita, ¿ no crees Chichi ? - comentó Goku inocentemente.

- Lo sabía... - dijo Chichi comenzando a llorar - ¿ Te gusta Bulma verdad ? Ahora que ella está joven y bonita ya no me quieres porque yo estoy vieja y fea ¿ no ? -

- P-pero Chichi, como puedes decir eso. Bulma es mi mejor amiga... y yo sólo he dicho que está bonita, nada más - Goku intento suavizar a su mujer mientras la agarraba de los hombros.

Yamcha maldijo la hora en que le fue infiel a su ex-novia Bulma, vale que de eso hace mucho tiempo, pero en estos momentos era de lo que más se arrepentía en esta vida.

Goten por su parte todavía no reaccionaba, el ver a Bulma tan... tan... joven lo había dejado bastante impresionado.

- Wau Bra... yo no sabía que tu madre era así -

- ¿ Así cómo ? - preguntó la joven Briefs mirando con ojos asesinos a su prometido.

- Pues así de guapa, se notaba que tu madre debió de ser una mujer muy bella, pero ahora lo acabo de confirmar - dijo maravillado el pequeño retoño de Chichi recordando la hermosura de Bulma.

- Seras... ¿ no me digas que ahora te gusta mi madre ? - dijo casi gritando Bra y medio encolerizada.

- No Bra, lo que quiero decir es que ya se de quién has heredado tal belleza -

Bra olvido su enfado al escuchar las hermosas palabras que le había dicho su novio, y como respuesta le dio un tierno beso.

- Oye Bra - llamó la atención su hermano - se puede saber dónde están papá y mamá, han desaparecido de la fiesta -

- Que raro, estaban aquí hace un momento - dijo Bra mirando hacia ambos lados, otra vez no encontraban a su madre - Si mamá no tenía ganas de hacer una fiesta no sé porqué la ha echo. Bueno... voy a ir a buscarla -

Bra se marcho de allí seguida por su hermano, mientras éste le contaba lo que acababa de presenciar en el segundo pido hace un momento.

- No puede ser, estaban allí... - Bra se refería a lo que todos sabemos.

- Sí Bra, como lo oyes, pobre Marron ella no se merecía ver eso -

La princesa llego a la cocina junto con su hermano, pero ambos se quedaron mudos al ver la escena. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos los dos hermanos se dieron la vuelta con sus caras desencajadas.

- O no... por qué a mí, que he echo yo para merecer esto- dijo el hermano mayor.

- Pero que les pasa a estos, ¿ acaso no saben como echarnos de casa ? - dijo molesta la princesa.

Los hermanos Briefs acababan de presenciar un acto bastante desagradable para su vista. Bulma se encontraba encima de la encimera, abrazando con ambas piernas la cintura de su marido. Mientras éste la devoraba a besos. No estaban en pleno coito, como los había pillado Trunks hace un momento, pero la imagen seguía siendo igual de desagradable.

- Trunks, tú di lo que quieras, pero esto no es normal. Vale que la vida sexual de papá y mamá siempre a sido muy activa pero... - a Bra le costaba mucho hablar de algo así, pero continuó con mucho esfuerzo - Esto es excesivo, tú crees que es normal que se estén enrollando en la cocina con todos los invitados a sólo unos pasos -

- Bra, tú ten en cuenta que se ha producido un gran cambió en mamá y como podemos ver eso a papá le ha encantado. Sólo tenemos que esperar un par de semanas a que todo esto se pase y todo volverá a la normalidad -

- ¿ Tú crees Trunks ? - dijo esperanzada la hija menor - Mira que si no yo adelanto mi boda -

- Tranquila hermanita, ya se les pasara ya lo veras -

**Eii cuanto tiempo¡ Pero tengo una explicación. Iba a actualizar hace más de 15 días, pero sucedió un pequeño altercado, y ya adelanto que esto no volverá a pasar a no ser que suceda algo similar. Resulta que mi hermano pillo la varicela, y ni mi mami, ni mi papi, ni yo la habíamos pasado. ¿ Y que tiene que ver eso ? Pues que el PC estaba en la habitación de mi hermano, y el dormitorio se convirtió en zona cero. Pero a parir de ahora volveré a actualizar seguido como siempre. **

**A y a ver si se les pasa el calenton a Bulma y Vegeta, que no paran... XD**


	5. Los niños vienen de crucero

Pasaron quince días desde la fiesta que organizo Bulma en Capsule Corp. Todos los amigos ya habían asumido el gran cambió de Bulma, algunos les gusto la idea, a otros no tanto, pero en fin, todos se lo tomaron bien. Y no sólo los amigos y familiares estaban enterados del gran cambió, si no que el mundo entero sabía del rejuvenecimiento de la dueña de la empresa más famosa de la Tierra. Organizaron una junta sólo pare decir a los ejecutivos que Bulma había vuelto a sus veinte años. Gracias a una gran campaña, los nuevos productos de belleza que había lanzado la empresa, habían sido un éxito total. Claro está, la imagen de esos maravillosos productos había sido la dueña de la empresa. No obstante, no sacaron a la luz el producto que utilizo Bulma para rejuvenecerse, eso era algo exclusivo para ella, incluso se lo había negado a su amiga Chichi.

Esos quince días, Bulma y Vegeta se quedaron solos en casa, ya que Trunks y Bra, por el bien de su salud de mental, decidieron ausentarse de casa hasta que se les pasara " la pasión " a sus queridos padres. En esas dos semanas, no hace falta contar lo que hicieron la pareja.

- Ya estamos en casa - anunció la más joven entrando en su domicilio con muchas maletas y bolsas.

- Hogar, dulce hogar - dijo Trunks al entrar a la maravillosa Capsule Corp.

Ambos hermanitos se habían marchado de crucero junto con sus parejas. Se lo habían pasado genial los cuatro juntos, pero como en casa en ningún sitió.

Enseguida llego Bulma a recibir a sus hijos. Por suerte nos los habían pillado de nuevo en sus apasionados encuentros, en 15 días ya esperaban que se calmaran las cosas.

- ¿ Cómo se lo ha pasado mis niños ? -

- Genial mami, hemos desembarcado en un montón de ciudades, y que hablar del barcos, era espectacular - le contaba alegremente la princesa.

- ¿ Y por aquí que tal todo ? - preguntó Trunks estrechando los ojos.

- Como siempre hijos mios - dijo la dueña de la casa dándose la vuelta para regresar al salón.

Trunks y Bra hicieron una mueca, imaginandose lo que habían echo esos quince días, y después subieron a sus habitaciones a deshacer la maleta. Mientras Bulma estaba sentada en un sofá del salón ojeando una revista de cosas para bebés. Su plan de momento marchaba a la perfección. Llevaba quince días con Vegeta dale que pego, y sin usar ningún tipo de protección. Todo tenía que salir de maravilla, nada podía salir mal.

En la Cámara de Gravedad, cierto príncipe en estado de super saiyan se encontraba haciendo flexiones a una gravedad aumentada a 1000, un ejercicio muy sencillo para el príncipe de los saiyans. Vegeta, termino agotado y empapado en sudor, hoy había sido un día muy duro, no por su entrenamiento, si no porque hoy sabía que venian sus hijo y tuvo una gran despedida con Bulma. Ahora tenía que volver a retomar su vida normal, y tenía mucho entrenamiento atrasado. Después de horas y horas de riguroso entrenamiento, apareció la carita de su hija en la pantalla del intercomunicador.

- Papi, son las 21:00, es hora de cenar, además Trunks y yo hemos traído regalitos -

- En diez minutos estoy en el salón - contestó en príncipe.

- Deacuerdo papi - la chica se fue y Vegeta salió de la Cámara de Gravedad dispuesto a darse una ducha antes de ir con su familia.

Una vez limpito, el príncipe fue al salón dónde se encontraba su familia con un montón de bolsas de colores que incluían todo tipo de cosas inservibles.

- Vegeta - exclamó Bulma al ver a su marido - mira la cantidad de cosas que nos han traído los niños -

Bra le acercó un montón de bolsas a su padre, con una sonrisa enorme. Vegeta tomó las bolsas, y comenzó a sacar cosas, todas envueltas en papel de regalo. Lo primero que vio fue una taza en la que estaba escrito Para el mejor papi del mundo. ¿ Y que podía decir Vegeta ante ese regalo ? Miro a su hija, la cual tenía una sonrisa enorme y lo miraba con ilusión, esperando una respuesta.

- M-me gusta mucho - consiguió decir el príncipe, no era gran cosa, pero eso basto para poner más feliz a la princesa.

- Mira, yo también soy la mejor mami del mundo - Bulma le enseño un enorme corazón rosa con los bordes en malibu. En el centro estaba escrito Para la mejor mami del mundo. Vegeta saco una camiseta básica de color negro, en la que estaba bordado en el centro _Soy mejor que Kakarotto_. Al ver eso, Vegeta se emocionó y abrazo a su hija.

- Te has lucido Bra, esa es mi chica - dijo el príncipe revolviéndole el pelo con una mano.

- Sabía que te gustaría - lo sabía Bra y todo el mundo.

Vegeta saco muchas más camisetas de ese tipo_. Yo soy Vegeta, el príncipe de los Saiyans. Ninguna escoria se puede comparar a mí. ¿ Que miras ?, yo soy un príncipe, insectos como tú no merecen siquiera mirarme_. Y muchas más frases que había mandado a bordar Bra. Bulma también tuvo sus camisetas, en las que ponía. Soy la gran Bulma Briefs._ Soy la mujer más bella he inteligente de este planeta_. Y muchas más, también les regalaron cosas inservibles, figuritas que no servían para nada, relojes, llaveros, gorras, y un sin fin de cosas inútiles.

Después de abrir todos los regalos, los cuatro se sentaron a cenar. Bra y Trunks estuvieron toda la cena contando todo lo que habían en echo en el crucero.

- La verdad es que yo me maree bastante, el primer día no lo pase muy bien, estuve todo el rato con nauseas - explicaba la joven princesa - Pero mereció la pena, las ciudades eran fantásticas -

- La verdad es que sí, las ciudades eran magnificas. Pero lo mejor era en el barco, había de todo, sala de baile, sala de fiesta, sala juegos, sala de relajación, en fin era imposible aburrirse - Trunks explicaba las maravillas del barco.

Terminaron de cenar tranquilamente, pero cuando Bra se levantó de su asiento se mareo y por poco cae al suelo.

- ¿ Estás bien ? - le preguntó su madre.

- Sí, es sólo que tengo el balanceo del barco aquí metido - dijo la princesa señalando su cabeza - Sera mejor que me valla a dormir, estoy muy cansada por el viaje - dicho esto la princesa se marcho a su habitación dispuesta a tener dulces sueños.

- Yo también me voy, estoy reventado de tanto entrenamiento. Yo no hago el vago, ni me escaqueo como otros - dijo el príncipe mirando de reojo a su hijo, el cual se hizo el disimulado comiendo sopa.

)()()(

El príncipe se deshizo de toda su ropa, quedandose como siempre en boxers. Se metió en la cama y se tapo con la sábana. Estaba agotado de tanto entrenamiento, había tenido un entrenamiento especial por la mañana con su mujer como despedida, y por la tarde horas y horas de duro entrenamiento. Así que no podía más, pero como solución ya estaba la vendita cama, mullidita, con la suave almohada rellena de pequeñas plumas...

- Vegeta - escucho su nombre en un tono sensual desde la puerta - Esta yegua necesita quién la cabalgue -

Vegeta se incorporo en la cama rápidamente al escuchar las palabras tan atrevidas y ordinarias de su mujer. El príncipe vio como Bulma llevaba puesto un mini vestido de cuero negro, acompañado por unas botas altas de tacón, una gorra del mismo material y un látigo en la mano.

- Pero qué... - Vegeta no pudo acabar la frase, pues su mujer dio un fuerte golpe con el látigo en el suelo.

- A callar -ordenó Bulma - Ahora sólo tienes una misión, darme placer... -

Bulma se acerco a la cama y se subió en ella lentamente, acercándose a su príncipe gateando por encima de la cama.

- ¿ Qué mosca te ha picado ? - dijo el príncipe extrañado.

Como respuesta, Bulma se sentó sobre as caderas de Vegeta y golpeo el suelo con el látigo.

- Shh silencio - Bulma dejo el látigo a un lado, y comenzó a acariciar el pecho de su príncipe - Ya te he dicho lo que tienes que hacer, y lo tienes que cumplir -

- ¿ Pero otra vez ? - el príncipe ya no podía más.

- ¿ Qué pasa, acaso el príncipe de los saiyans se ha quedado sin energía ? - preguntó Bulma haciéndose la sorprendida.

- Bueno Bulma, me vas a decir ya que pasa - dijo Vegeta quitandose a su mujer de encima.

- ¿ A que te refiere Vegeta ? - preguntó Bulma extrañada.

- No te hagas la tonta, por qué este apetito sexual, ¿ acaso también hiciste algo para volverte una ninfómana ? -

Bulma se sorprendió ante las palabras de su marido, ella pensaba que le encantaría su nueva actitud, pero al parecer no a sido tan bien recibida como ella esperaba. Debía de reconocer que se estaba pasando, esta mañana el matrimonio había quedado de acuerdo en que cuando volvieran sus hijos volverían a tener una vida sexual como antes. Sin embargo, Bulma no había cumplido su promesa, pero no podía decirle a su príncipe el motivo de su urgencia por el sexo, quizás Vegeta no quiera volver a ser padre y si se lo dice igual se niega. Pero si Bulma se queda embarazada " de penalti " Vegeta tendrá que aceptar al niño.

- Una ninfómana he... - dijo la mujer mirándolo de reojo - Osea que yo todo esto lo hago por ti, para que mi marido no se queje de nada, y tú encima me dices que soy una ninfómana ! - gritó Bulma en todo el oído de su marido.

- ¿ Y me quieres decir entonces de dónde viene este apetito sexual ? -

- Poco hombre - le dijo su mujer en un susurró.

- ¿ Qué has dicho ? - preguntó Vegeta deseando que no hubiera dicho lo que cree que a oído.

- He dicho, poco hombre - le repitió Bulma con lentitud para que lo entendiera bien - Estoy segura de que cada vez que Chichi le pide a Goku que hagan el amor, el cumple como un verdadero hombre -

Como sabe Bulma dar en clavo...

- Así, pues a ver si Kakarotto supera esto -

De un rápido movimiento, Vegeta puso a su mujer debajo de él, dispuesto a cobrarselo todo a Bulma. Al parecer su mujer todavía no se ha enterado de lo que es capaz el príncipe de los saiyans, y es que hay que ser de élite para todo...

En la habitación de Bra...

- Sólo faltan nueve meses y una semana - se repetía una y otra vez la princesa mientras se tapaba la cara con la almohada - Y después ya nunca más los escucharas Bra, son los últimos meses, aguanta - hablaba sola la princesa. Escuchar a sus padres haciendo el amor durante más tiempo la iba a volver loca.

En la habitación de Trunks...

- Ya queda menos Trunks, Marron está de dos meses y medio, sólo faltan seis meses y una semana y todo habrá terminado. Pero cuando me mude a mi nuevo hogar, voy a insonorizar la habitación que comparta con Marron, no quiero que mi hijo pase por este martirio - se decía a sí mismo el joven Trunks.

)()()(

Al día siguiente, Bulma despertó antes que Vegeta, le echo un vistazo a éste, que seguía dormidito como un bebé. El pobre estaría reventado. Bulma le acaricio la mejilla y le dio un beso en esa zona.

- Ay mi príncipe - suspiro la mujer, y a continuación se fue a la cocina.

Bulma preparaba el desayuno alegremente, canturreando canciones sin ton ni son, y preparando cientos de alimentos. Al parecer la dueña de la casa estaba de muy buen humor, y es que Bulma confiaba que ya debía de estar en estado de buena esperanza. No había tenido ningún mareo ni ninguna nausea, ni nada por el estilo, pero ella presentía que una vida crecía en su interior.

Al rato, su marido he hijo bajaron a la cocina.

- Vaya mamá, si que estás de buen humor - dijo Trunks tomando asiento al lado de su padre, éste por supuesto no dijo nada.

- Sí, la verdad es que sí, hoy estoy muy contenta hijo - dijo Bulma mientras servía el desayuno a los dos hombres de su vida, dándose cuenta de que faltaba un miembro de su familia - ¿ Dónde está Bra ? -

- No ha bajado todavía, que raro. Voy a buscarla, llegara tarde a la universidad y ya ha faltado dos semanas -

Trunks subió a la habitación de su hermana, se paro en frente de la puerta y la golpeo un par de veces con el puño cerrado.

- Bra, vas a llegar tarde a la universidad -

- ¿ Trunks ? - se escucho la voz débil de su hermana - No me encuentro muy bien -

Al escuchar eso, Trunks entró inmediatamente en la habitación de su hermana. Se acercó a la cama, donde Bra estaba tumbada y con muy mala cara.

- Bra, ¿ qué te ocurre ? - le preguntó algo alarmado su hermano, mientras posaba su mano en la frente de su hermana - Parece que no tienes fiebre, pero tienes muy mala cara, sera mejor que llamemos al doctor -

- No Trunks, esto es por el viaje en barco, ya viste que no me sentó muy bien - le dijo débilmente su hermana.

- Pero Bra estás fatal, es mejor que llamemos a un medico, así nos quedaremos tranquilos -

- No, no llames a nadie, esto no es nada, seguro que esto se me pasa solo -

- Como quieras hermanita, si necesitas algo avisa ¿ vale ? -

- Gracias Trunks -

El hermano mayor abandono la habitación todavía extrañado de que a su hermana le hubiera sentado tan mal el viaje en barco. Bajo a la cocina de nuevo y le explico a sus padres lo que había hablado con Bra.

- Dice que no se encuentra muy bien, la verdad es que tiene muy mala cara, le he dicho que si llamaba a un medico, pero a dicho que no hacía falta, que ya se le pasaría solo -

- Bueno, si se pone peor entonces habrá que llamar al doctor - dijo la dueña de la casa.

- Yo ya me voy, tengo mucho trabajo atrasado en la empresa, seguramente volveré tarde - dijo Trunks mientras se preparaba para marcharse.

- Esta bien hijo, cuidate -

- Adiós -

Después de desayunar, Vegeta fue a ver que le pasaba a su hija, vio que estaba muy pálida, y como había dicho Trunks, Bra tenía muy mala cara, pero la princesa lo convenció de que no era nada. Bulma no tenía nada que hacer en toda la mañana, así que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de ir de compras, desgraciadamente su hija no podía acompañarla, pero se le ocurrió una mejor compañía.

Vegeta estaba en su Cámara de Gravedad, dando golpes al aire, parecía muy concentrado, y llevaba puesta la camiseta que le había regalado su hija de Soy mejor que Kakarotto. En pleno entrenamiento, la cara de Bulma apareció en la gran pantalla del intercomunicador.

- Vegeta, cariño - escucho la voz melosa de su mujer - Vegeta que te estoy hablando ! - gritó Bulma al ver que su marido no le hacía ningún caso.

- ¿ Qué quieres, no ves que estoy entrenando ? - dijo su marido sin dejar de dar patadas y puñetazos por todos lados.

- Quiero que me acompañes de compras -

- Y qué te hace pensar que te voy acompañar -

- Fácil, para empezar si no me acompañas no pienso cocinar nada para ti, ni tampoco reparare a tu amante (la Cámara de gravedad ), ah y olvidate de disfrutar de mi magnifico y juvenil cuerpo -

Vegeta iba conduciendo con Bulma sentada a su lado, iban al centro comercial por supuesto. La mujer de cabello azul sostenía un montón de revistas de moda, ojeando todo con emoción, pensando en comprar todo lo que veían sus ojos, claro que a ella le quedaría mejor que a las estúpidas modelos que lucían la ropa. Cambio de revista, y Vegeta arqueo una ceja al ver a su mujer tan contenta ojeando una revista de cosas para bebés, lo que le hizo recordad que iba a ser abuelo...

Aparcaron el coche y ambos bajaron del vehículo recién estacionado. Bulma agarro del brazo a su marido y se lo llevo casi arrastras, a pesar de los comentarios que hizo el príncipe para que soltara su brazo, Bulma no le hizo ningún tipo de caso y siguió agarrando a su príncipe azul mientras se adentraban en el centro comercial...

**El próximo capítulo Vegeta va de compras con Bulma. ¿ Qué pasara ?**

**¿ Eii que tal ? pues yo estoy mejor, ya dije en el capítulo anterior que mi hermano pillo la varicela y por muchos esfuerzos que hice yo... cata pum, tengo la varicela. Pero ya se me esta pasando y estoy mucho mejor !**

**Ilicitana84: Holaa, lo primero darte las gracias por tus comentarios en cada capítulo. Tienes razón, Bulma va a desestabilizar a todo el mundo jeje. Tuve mucho cuidado pero aquí estoy pasando la varicela.**

**MimiSan89: Tienes razón respecto en que el capítulo anterior era pobre en contenido, pero es que quería actualizar pronto y escribí lo primero que se me ocurrió, pero ya vengo con nuevas ideas.**

**Rumi-93zc: A mí también me da mucha penita Trunks y Bra, Xd.**

**Saiya Elite: Tía si vieras la cara que se me quedo cuando leí el mensaje que me enviaste, jajaja muy bueno. Gracias por tu comentario y por tu mensaje loco Xd.**

**Sandra-crazy: Imposible de imaginar las caras de Trunks y Bra, a y gracias por tu comentario.**

**Aburridoman: No hace falta que digas que estás aburrido, sobran las palabras xD.**


	6. Lío de embarazos

- Tenemos que hacer todo el recorrido Vegeta, quiero entrar en todas las tiendas - dijo Bulma mientras tiraba de Vegeta.

- ¿ Todas ?, ¿ no te vale con tres o cuatro ? -

- Jaja que gracioso Vegeta -

Bulma siguió caminando hasta que vio la primera tienda, que casualmente era de bebés. La mujer se quedo embobada mirando los trajecitos. Vegeta arqueo una ceja al ver a su mujer tan concentrada mirando ropa para bebé.

- Vegeta... ¿ tú que opinas de la llegada de nuestro nieto ?, digo ahora vamos a tener un bebé en la familia -

- Que se le va a hacer, habrá que volver a pasar por ese infierno, por suerte el que va a tener que cargar con todo va a ser Trunks, nosotros sólo lo veremos a ratos -

- Te imaginas que nosotros volviéramos a tener un bebé, ¿ cómo seria ? - Bulma saco el tema sutilmente.

- Raro - contestó Vegeta sin más ganando una mueca por parte de Bulma.

- Que va, estoy segura de que sería perfecto. Heredaría la belleza de su madre, como Trunks y Bra. Sería igual de inteligente que yo, además como ya tenemos experiencia con nuestros hijos, estoy segura de que con este no cometeriamos ningún error - Bulma prefirió callarse al ver que la cara de Vegeta parecía un poema, y dándose cuenta de que se había ido de la lengua cambió abruptamente de tema - Ah Vegeta has visto que vestido más chulo hay en ese escaparate -

Vegeta y Bulma entraron en una tienda, la chica fue como un tiro directa hacia un montón de vestidos que había colgados en una barra. Después de seleccionar decenas de vestidos, se los lanzó a Vegeta para que se los sujetara. También le llamaron la atención una mesa que había llena de tops a la ultima moda. Cogió unos cuantos y se los lanzó a Vegeta para que se los sujetara. También le gusto unos vaqueros que vio colgados, y como hizo anteriormente, cogió unos cuantos y se los lanzó a perchero Vegeta.

- ¡ Mujer, quieres dejar de lanzarme cosas ! -

- Tranquilo cariño, que ya he terminado - dijo Bulma mientras ponía sobre la cabeza de Vegeta unas cuantas camisetas - Ahora vamos al probador, tengo que probarme todo - Bulma emprendió camino hacia los probadores sin ayudar a Vegeta.

- ¿ Todo ? - repitió el príncipe, pero su mujer no le contestó, así que al pobre Vegeta no le quedo más remedio que seguir a su mujer.

Vegeta al fin pudo descansar dejando todas las prendas de ropa encima de una mesa, así Bulma podía escoger la que quisiera y probársela. La mujer de cabello azul entró en un probador con un top azul muy estrecho y corto, dejando muy poco a la imaginación, junto con una minifalda vaquera y un par de botas azules. Mientras Bulma se probaba todo eso, el príncipe se quedo mirando algunas de las prendas que había escogido su mujer. Todas eran como decirlo algo... ¿ atrevidas ? Al príncipe le vino a la memoria la época en que Bra cumplió los 15 y no había quién la parara, la princesita dejo a un lado su vestimenta infantil y comenzó a vestir ropa como la que el príncipe sostenía entre sus manos en estos momentos. No podía creer que ahora tendría que volver a pasar con lo mismo, con la pequeña diferencia que ahora con la que tendría que pelearse es con su mujer. Y lo peor es que Bra ganó, y consiguió vestir como le dio la gana, pero eso no podía tolerarlo también con su mujer.

Bulma salio del probador con el conjuntito azul, dejando al príncipe con la boca abierta.

- ¿ Qué te parece este conjunto Veg ? ¿ me queda bien ? - preguntó coqueta la joven Bulma, pero para su sorpresa al príncipe no pareció agradarle demasiado.

- ¡ Quitate eso ahora mismo ! - ordenó el príncipe exaltado.

- ¿ Qué ? ¿ Acaso no me queda bien ? - preguntó la chica mirándose al espejo.

- Bulma no tienes 15 años para ir vistiendo esa clase de ropa - Vegeta intentaba que Bulma entrara en razón.

- Tienes razón Veg, no tengo 15 años... tengo 20 - dijo Bulma con una sonrisa de triunfadora - Así que tengo todo el derecho del mundo a vestir como una jovencita, que es lo que soy - dicho esto, Bulma cogió de la mesa un mini vestido blanco y entro en el probador.

- Nunca olvides que hiciste trampa - le dijo Vegeta entre dientes, Bulma no debía olvidar que ella no era así por naturaleza.

El príncipe se recostó en la pared, esperando a que su " querida " mujer saliera del probador para hacerlo sufrir como un condenado. Mientras esperaba, Vegeta escucho una voz algo chillona y molesta, una voz que ya la había escuchado varias veces en su vida.

- Vamos Goku, todavía nos queda un montón de tiendas más y tú ya estás cansado ! -

El príncipe puso una cara de horror al escuchar la voz de Chichi hablando con su marido, y lo peor ¡ venían hacia aquí ! El príncipe miro a izquierda y derecha tratando de encontrar una solución, pero el tiempo era corto y su enemigo se acercaba con la víbora Chichi.

Goku y su mujer cruzaron la esquina para entrar en los probadores. Y para su sorpresa... no había nadie.

- Vaya que bien, parece que esto está vacío - dijo Chichi al ver que no había nadie por los probadores - Bueno Goku, tú espera aquí mientras yo me pruebo este vestido - le dijo su mujer entrando en uno de los probadores.

A los cinco minutos, Bulma salió del probador con el mini vestido blanco de antes.

- Vegeta que te parece este ves... ¿ Vegeta ? - Bulma miro hacia ambos lados, esperándose encontrar con su saiyan, pero aunque no encontró al suyo, encontró otro de la misma raza - Goku - exclamo Bulma al ver a su mejor amigo.

- Bra, vaya que sorpresa verte aquí -

- Pero cómo que Bra, soy yo tonto - le gritó Bulma a su mejor amigo.

- Ahhh, ya veo, perdón Bulma, me había confundido, pero es que aún no me acostumbro a tu cambio - dijo Goku rascándose la cabeza.

- Pues ya es hora de que te acostumbres, ahora vuelvo a ser una mujer joven y bonita, todo lo contrario a tu mujer -

- Oye - dijo una muy molesta Chichi - ¿ Qué has querido decir con eso ? - Chichi salió del probador toda encolerizada.

- Jaja Chichi, no hay más que verte. Fíjate que pintas llevas, pareces una vieja amargada... - dijo Bulma observando el horroroso vestido que se había probado Chichi.

Claro, Bulma lucia un esplendido vestido blanco bastante corto, con generoso escote y la espalda al aire. A comparación con el vestido que se probo Chichi, que era totalmente cerrado, largo hasta abajo y de color morado oscuro...

- ¡ Pero que dices !, si este vestido es precioso, ¿ a que sí Goku ? -

- He bueno... es que yo de moda no entiendo - dijo Goku rascándose la cabeza - Pero el de Bulma se ve muy bonito, le queda muy bien - comentó inocentemente el saiyan.

Antes de que Chichi pudiera matar a su marido, el príncipe de los saiyans apareció saliendo del montón de ropa que estaba encima de la mesa. Ventajas de ser pequeñito, que te puedes esconder en cualquier sitió.

- Bueno Bulma, nos vamos ya o te piensas quedar aquí toda la vida - dijo el príncipe intentando contener su rabia por el anterior comentario dicho por Son Goku. Vegeta no iba a admitir que tenía celos de su peor enemigo, no, eso jamas, nunca.

- ¿ Se puede saber que hacías ahí metido ? - preguntó Bulma con las manos en las caderas.

- Hola Vegeta - saludó Goku.

- ¡¿ Y tú se puede saber como te atreves a probarte eso ? ! - dijo Vegeta ignorando el saludo de Goku.

- Pues Goku dice que me queda muy bien - dijo una arrogante Bulma.

- Pero a Goku no hay que hacerle caso - dijo la mujer del aludido - Bulma te ves como una cualquiera - le soltó Chichi en toda la cara.

- ¿ Cómo ? - dijo Bulma sin poder creer lo que le había dicho su amiga.

- No te enfades amiga, pero lo que te digo es cierto, está muy bien que ahora quieres vestir más juvenil, es algo normal, pero tampoco de pases Bulma, que no trabajas en un club de carretera - le dijo su amiga con buena intención observando el vestido de " putilla " que llevaba Bulma.

- Bueno... supongo que tienes razón Chichi, igual no debería vestir tan... así - Bulma al fin se dio cuenta de que ese vestuario era muy poco apropiado para alguien de su posición.

Bulma y Chichi volvieron a probarse un montón de cosas, mientras los maridos estaban fuera esperándolas pacientemente. Goku hablaba, y Vegeta hacía como que no lo escuchaba. Cuando las mujeres terminaron de probarse ropa, compraron lo que más les gustó y se marcharon de la tienda. Por suerte para Vegeta, Goku y Chichi se fueron por otro camino así él y Bulma podían estar tranquilos. La pareja visito un sin fin de tiendas, y Vegeta iba cargado hasta el cuello, mientras Bulma sostenía una pequeña bola de una joyeria.

- Vegeta... ¿ has visto esa tienda que hay allí ? - dijo Bulma en un tono algo... ¿ pícaro ?

Vegeta no hizo caso del tonito que utilizo su mujer y volteo el rostro para ver lo que seguramente sería otra estúpida tienda llena de ropa. Pero para su sorpresa, la tienda a la que se refería Bulma era nada más y nada menos que un... Sex Shop.

- ¿ No pensaras en entrar ahí verdad ? - preguntó Vegeta con los ojos muy abiertos y temiendo a la respuesta de su mujer.

Bulma se mordió el labio inferior y sonriendo con picardia asintió. La mujer practicamente arrastro a su marido hacia el interior de la tienda, a pesar de las protestas de Vegeta, Bulma consiguió hacerlo entrar.

Por casualidades de la vida, Trunks y Marron se encontraban paseando por el mismo centro comercial que estaban Vegeta y Bulma. El hijo de éstos se había escabullido del trabajo para estar un rato con su novia. Y mientras la parejita paseaba hablando de su futuro bebé, vieron algo que nos les gusto nada. En esos momentos, Bulma y Vegeta salieron muy contentos de un Sex Shop, con bolsas en las que estaba grabado el nombre de la tienda. Bulma escondió las bolsas metiéndolas dentro de otras bolsas de ropa, mientras ella y su marido se partían la caja.

- T-trunks... - Marron pronunció el nombre de su novio totalmente pálida.

- Ya Marron... ya - dijo el chico resignado.

- P-pero acaban de s-salir de un Sex Shop - dijo la rubia como si eso no fuera posible.

- Ay - suspiró el joven - Que abuelitos más modernos va a tener mi hijo -

)()()(

- ¿ Estas mejor ? - preguntó Goten a su novia después de darle un vaso de agua para que pudiera tomarse un analgésico.

- Sí... ya me encuentro un poco mejor, pero me sigue doliendo mucho la cabeza - dijo la chica mientras se tumbaba completamente en la cama y podía una mano sobre su cabeza.

- Tranquila princesa, ya veras que esto se te pasara rápido - le decía Goten el cual estaba sentado a su lado - Mira como dicen que el amor lo cura todo, yo me voy a quedar aquí todo el día ¿ vale ? -

- Haz lo que quieras Goten - a Bra le daba igual todo.

- Sabes princesa, el amor verdadero dura toda la vida ¿ a que tus abuelos siguen juntos después de tantos años ? -

- Que remedio, comparten sepultura -

)()()(

- Oye Vegeta espera un momento, voy a ir un momento a esa farmacia - dijo Bulma un poco antes de llegar a los aparcamientos.

- ¿ Para qué ? - preguntó el príncipe.

Bulma se quieta pensando una respuesta a mil por hora, y entonces recordó que tenía una hija enfermita.

- Voy a comprar algunos medicamentos para Bra -

- Ah, esta bien, pero no tardes - dijo el príncipe mientras se dirigía él solo al coche.

Bulma entró en la farmacia y compro un test de embarazo, y es que la mujer ya no se aguantaba más, necesitaba confirmar que estaba en estado de gestación. De paso también compró algunas cosas para su hija, y cuando termino se fue directa al coche donde la esperaba su príncipe.

Después de un rato conduciendo, por fin llegaron a Capsule Corp. Bulma entró como un rayo a su casa, Vegeta pensó que su mujer tenía muchas ganas de probarse todas las cosas que se había comprado, pero para su sorpresa su mujer se marcho sin coger ninguna bolsa, por lo tanto poco se iba a probar. La mujer de cabello azul se encerró en el primer baño que encontró. Mientras en la habitación de Bra, Goten se acababa de marchar, la princesa le insistió para que se marchara, le dijo que no hacía falta que estuviera con ella todo el día. Ahora Goten debía de estar bajando las escalera, pero la princesa no espero ni un segundo más y abrió el cajón de su mesita para sacar un predictor que guardaba por si acaso. Bra se encerró en el baño de su habitación diciéndose a sí misma - _Tranquila Bra, es sólo una coincidencia, estos malestares son por culpa del maldito barco, y un retraso de tres días tampoco es mucho_ - Intento tranquilizarse la princesa. Madre he hija sin saberlo hicieron lo mismo al mismo tiempo. Todos sabemos como se hace un test de embarazo... después de hacer lo que se tiene que hacer, las dos chicas sujetaron el predictor entre sus manos fuertemente, caminando de lado a lado esperando el resultado. Bra se mordía las uñas, pegaba pequeñas patadas por las paredes...

- ! Pero a esta cosa que le pasa ¡- gritó Bra molesta por tanta tardanza - Debe esperar cinco minutos para que el predictor muestre el resultado - leyó Bra en la caja donde venía el test de embarazo - Joder, cinco minutos ya puestos podrían hacerte esperar toda la vida - Bra decidió que no podía más, así que bajo a la cocina para comer algo mientras esperaba el resultado.

Bulma por su parte estaba mucho más tranquila que Bra, ella esperaba pacientemente el resultado, pero su querido príncipe estaba hambriento, y eso es algo que no puede hacerse esperar.

- Mujer - el príncipe golpeo la puerta del baño - Me has tenido todo la mañana cargando con tus malditas bolsas y ahora llegamos aquí y te encierras en el baño, te ordeno que salgas inmediatamente a prepararme la comida - gritó Vegeta rugiendo como un león.

Bulma abrió la puerta escondiendo una mano detrás de su espalda, en su rostro se podía ver que estaba algo molesta y sin decir palabra se dirigió a la cocina. Bulma dejo el test de embarazo encima de la encimera, mientras sacaba algunas cosas de la nevera. El predictor parecía que comenzaba a cambiar de color, por lo tanto ya iba a dar una respuesta, en esos momentos, sonó su móvil, Bulma contestó, pero al parecer en la cocina no había mucha cobertura así que salió del lugar para seguir hablando. En esos momentos el príncipe saiyan entró junto con su hijo a la cocina.

- Jo, mamá todavía no a preparado nada - dijo el chico tomando asiento justo delante del predictor - ¿ He ? - el chico agarro dicho objeto y puso una cara de horror.

- ¿ Qué pasa Trunks ? ¿ Qué es eso que tienes ahí ? - preguntó el príncipe con cierta curiosidad.

- Oh dios mío - dijo Trunks con la cara azul.

- ¡ Quieres hablar de una puñetera vez ! -

Trunks tragó saliva, no sabía como iba a decirle esto a su padre. Lo más seguro es que Vegeta matara a la primera persona que se encuentre cuando se entere.

- Papá... Bra está embarazada - consiguió decir el chico con mucho esfuerzo como.

- ¿ Cómo ? - dijo Vegeta con los ojos cerrados y aparente tranquilidad.

- Esto es un test de embarazo - Trunks le enseño el objeto a su padre - Y se ha puesto de color rosa, eso quiere decir que es positivo - el chico tenía experiencia en eso, mediante un test de embarazo él y Marron se enteraron de que iban a ser padres - Por eso Bra se encuentra tan mal, lo que le pasa son síntomas de embarazo -

Lógicamente cuando Trunks vio el test de embrazado, en la primera persona que pensó fue en Bra, ya que sólo viven dos mujeres en esta casa y de su madre no iba a ser el test...

Vegeta se levantó de su asiento tranquilamente, con su rostro inexpresivo como siempre. Con aparente tranquilidad abandono la cocina dirigiéndose a la entrada de Capsule Corp, Trunks se preocupo un poco, y sin darse cuenta de que todavía tenía el predictor en la mano, salió detrás de su padre.

En esos momentos llego Bra con el predictor en la mano, el dichoso aparato se negaba a darle una respuesta. La princesa dejo el test de embarazo sobre la encimara y se dirigió a la nevera para coger algo para comer. Mientras cogía una pieza de fruta, sonó su móvil que lo tenía en el bolsillo del pantalón. Y como sucedió con Bulma, en la cocina no había cobertura y tuvo que marcharse de ahí, dejando el test de embarazo sobre la encimera.

Bulma regreso a la cocina después de haber charlado con Chichi, ésta la había llamado para contarle que el vestido que se compró lo iba a devolver porque no le quedaba bien, y eso que se lo había probado en la tienda... Entonces Bulma le dijo que era porque tenía un cuerpo muy raro, Chichi se enfado y así las dos amigas tuvieron una pequeña pelea. La dueña de la Capsule Corp miro esperanzada el predictor, pero su cara de ilusión en menos de un segundo se volvió triste. El predictor se puso de color azul, eso era negativo, por lo tanto no estaba embarazada. Fastidiada, Bulma abrió el cubo de basura y lo tiro dentro bruscamente. Sin saber que hacer, Bulma saco su móvil y se marcho de la cocina para pedir cita con el ginecólogo, haber si había algún problema con ella.

En el momento que Bulma salió de a cocina, entró Trunks y rápidamente dejo el test de embarazo donde lo encontró, para no levantar sospechas. El chico enseguida volvió a ver que le pasaba a su padre. Y cuando Trunks salió de la cocina, Bra entró a la cocina con el móvil en la mano. Cogió el predictor sin mirar y salió de la cocina para continuar hablando con su amiga Pan, que la había llamado para ver que tal estaba y Bra le contó todo.

- ¿ De que color se ha puesto Bra ? vamos miralo - decía impaciente la amiga de Bra.

- Es que tengo miedo - dijo la chica de cabello azul que permanencia con los ojos cerrados - ¿ Y si estoy embarazada ? tendré que cancelar mi boda -

- No hace falta que la canceles, si se da el caso y estas embarazada simplemente adelantas la boda o la retrasas, no tienes porqué preocuparte - le animaba Pan.

- No podré adelantarla, no tengo casi nada organizado, como mínimo necesitaría tres meses, y entonces estaría gorda, no puedo casarme con una barriga enorme - Claro si la chica estará embarazada, estaría de un mes, sumado a los otros tres de preparativos, Bra tendría que casarse embarazada de cuatro meses - Y si la retraso tendré que casarme con mi hijo ya por el mundo, y yo no quiero tener hijo tan pronto, yo quería esperar cinco años, todavía me quedan cuatro de carrera - dijo la chica apunto de llorar.

- Pues haberlo pensado antes de mantener relaciones prematrimoniales - le dijo su amiga Pan.

- Tienes razón Pan, hay que ser responsable y tomar las consecuencias de los actos -

- Venga pues Bra, que me vas a matar de la intriga, que dices el test ¿ estas embarazada o no ? - Pan espero la respuesta de su amiga - Bra... ¿ Bra ?... ¿ Bra estas ahí ? - pero nada, su amiga no respondía.

La princesa no pudo responder a su amiga, ya que cuando se decidió a abrir los ojos y mirar el resultado del test se desmayo al ver que el predictor se había puesto de color rosa... ! estaba embarazada ¡

**¡ WoLa ! digo ! Hola ¡ ¿ Qué hay ? pues por aquí todo tranquilo, actualizando fics como siempre. **

**Bueno pues creo que voy a hacer un pequeño resumen de lo que ha pasado.**

**Trunks vio el predictor positivo de Bulma pensando que era de Bra, el muchacho se lo dijo a su padre y éste salió de casa Dende sabe dónde, entonces Trunks lo siguió y se llevo el predictor positivo de Bulma. Por cosas de la vida, Bra deja su predictor en la cocina y se va, a lo que Bulma entra y cree que es el suyo, al ver que no estaba embarazada, tira el predictor a la basura y se va. Trunks vuelve a la cocina y deja el predictor de Bulma donde lo había encontrado para no levantar sospechas. En ese momento llega Bra, sale de la cocina con el test de embarazo en la mano y se desmaya al ver que el predictor daba positivo.**

**Aclaración: Bulma está embarazada, pero no lo sabe. Y Bra no está embarazada pero cree que sí. Tengo que reconocer que lo de Bra lo hice aposta para hacer creer que estaba embarazada y así confundir más a Vegeta y Trunks XD, pero en realidad la que está en estado es Bulma. Menudo lío... y que pasa con el príncipe ¿ hacia dónde va ? Eso se sabrá en el próximo Cap.**

**Sandra-crazy: Tienes razón, Bulma ya debería de saber que nadie domina al príncipe de los saiyans.**

**Kraoz Leth: Hola¡ Bueno sobre lo que la idea del fic es brillante... va del montón Xd. No en serio, tú misma dijiste que Bulma puede crear muchas cosas así que para mí no es raro que pudiera crear una crema rejuvenecedora, creó una maquina del tiempo... Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que sigas leyendo el fic, y no te preocupes si necesito cualquier cosa te aviso n.n**

**Saray: Gracias por el review, siempre anima saber que hay gente que se ríe con tus historias.**

**prices´saiyan: Gracias por la felicitación :) Tranquila, veo dificil que mis padres pillen la varicela, son bastante precavidos ya que me han aislado como a un perrito... Xd**

**Ilicitana84: Pues ya ves lo que ha pasado con los síntomas de Bra y el embarazo deseado de Bulma. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, me das muchos ánimos :D Bueno, sobre lo de el fic de Bra y C-17 es sólo de un capítulo, pero en unos días pienso subir una mini historia que seria la continuación. Y más adelante, cuando acabe con los fics que estoy actualizando ahora, no sé cuando, si sera la semana que viene o dentro de seis meses, pues me gustaria hacer una historia más larguita de ellos dos. Un beso0o0.**

**Bulla-95 y Melanie: En este capítulo ya se ve que lo que le pasa a Bra no son síntomas de embarazo, lo que le pasaba era por culpa del viaje en barco. Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios ! **


	7. Una sorprendente noticia

- ¡ ¿ Papá que vas hacer ? ! - preguntó Trunks sobrevolando las ciudades detrás de su padre - Padre detenté, no conseguirás nada con esta tontería - en el fondo el chaval sabía hacia donde se dirigía su padre.

Era más que obvio que el príncipe de los saiyans se dirigía al Monte Paoz, debía de arreglar cuentas con cierto cabrón... Durante todo el vuelo, Vegeta permaneció callado, Trunks por su parte no paraba de decirle cosas a su padre, pero de nada servía. Cuando por fin llego a su destino, Vegeta aterrizó en tierra y camino tranquilamente hacia la puerta de la casa de Goku. Pasando por alto las palabras de su hijo, Vegeta golpeo un par de veces la puerta de la casa. No la derribo, ni golpeo demasiadas veces como si quisiera informar que se acababa el mundo, que va, el príncipe mostraba una calma envidiable.

- Ya abro yo - se escuchó una voz procedente del interior de la casa - Vegeta, que sorpresa - dijo Goten con algo de asombro tras abrir la puerta.

Goten hizo una mueca extraña al ver las indicación que le hacía su amigo en silencio. Pero no le dio tiempo a preguntar que le pasaba a su mejor amigo, ya que el pobre se llevo un puñetazo de Vegeta en toda la cara. El chico algo conmocionado por la situación, se limpió el rastro de sangre de su labio inferior y retrocedió arrastrándose en el suelo viendo como Vegeta se le acercaba a paso lento, y su amigo intentaba detenerlo.

- Tú... - pronunció Vegeta con lentitud acercándose a él mientras su cabello comenzaba a tornarse de un color dorado - Desgraciado... cómo te has atrevido... -

A Goten le vino a la mente el recuerdo de hace tres años, cuando Vegeta se entero de que estaba saliendo con su hija. En estos momentos estaba sucediendo lo mismo que hace tres años. Al joven Son le causo mucha nostalgia. Pero la nostalgia dio paso al dolor cuando Vegeta lo cogió de la camiseta y lo lanzó contra una pared. Al transformarse en super saiyan, Goku acudió rápidamente junto con Chichi a la entrada de su casa, encontrándose con todo ese panorama.

- Pero que le han echo a mi chiquitin - Chichi corrió al lado de su hijo para socorrerlo.

- ¿ Vegeta qué pasa, por qué atacas a mi hijo ? - preguntó Goku totalmente confundido.

Vegeta como respuesta miro con furia a su rival, no dijo nada, había contenido tanto su ira que ahora le impedía hablar. Goku miro a Trunks esperando que éste le diera una explicación, pero el primogénito de Vegeta tenía miedo de decir algún inconveniente y enfadar a su padre, así que optó por el silencio.

- ¿ Hijo, que has echo ? - Goku ya no sabía a quién acudir, así que decidió hablarle a Goten.

- P-pero si yo n-no he hecho nada - dijo temeroso el joven Son.

- Que no has echo nada... - el príncipe ya no podía más - TE PARECE POCO DEJAR EMBARAZADA A MI HIJA - gritó el príncipe con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¿ Qué ? - el pobre que todavía permanecia en el suelo, puso una cara que no sé bien como describirla.

- Vereís, mi hermana no se encuentra muy bien, se marea, tiene muchas nauseas y le duele mucho la cabeza - explicó Trunks, pero Goten no lo dejo acabar.

- Pero eso es por el viaje en barco, recuerda que a Bra le sentó como un tiro - dijo Goten intentando justificar los malestares de su novia.

- Ya... si no fuera porque hemos encontrado un test de embarazo positivo, nosotros hubiéramos pensado lo mismo - dijo el hijo de Vegeta.

- Basta de parloteo, ahora mismo voy a ... - Vegeta no continúo con su amenaza al ver que Goten se había desmayado.

)()()(

En Capsule Corp, Bulma acaba de concretar una cita con su ginecólogo, no podía ser normal que después de tantas horas de procreación, ni un simple espermatozoide haya conseguido llegar a su destino. Ella sabía que era una mujer increíblemente fértil. Cuando perdió la virginidad, plam, se quedo embarazada de Trunks. Desde aquel entonces aprendió la lección. Siempre usaba anticonceptivos, ya sea tomando pastillas o usando preservativos. Pero un día que ella y su querido no usaron nada de nada, ya que fue un aquí te pillo aquí te mato, plam, se quedo embarazada de Bra.

Si darle más vueltas se dirigió a la cocina a preparar la comida, pero en eso que paso por el salón encontrándose con su hija desmayada en el suelo.

- Bra - exclamó con preocupación la dueña de la casa - Bra, despierta - dijo Bulma mientras le daba suaves palmaditas en el rostro.

Entonces la mujer se dio cuenta de que su hija sostenía un pequeño objeto entre las manos. Lo cogió algo curiosa, dándose cuenta enseguida de que era un test de embarazo positivo. Bulma se llevo una mano a la boca, ahora entendia el desmayo de su hija, y todos esos malestares.

)()()(

- Sueltame Kakarotto, lo voy a despertar a guantazos - decía el príncipe de los saiyans sujetado por su amigo/rival.

- Pero Vegeta, que se le va hacer, no vas a conseguir nada pegándole - Goku intentaba calmar a su amigo.

- Conseguiré desquitarme - dijo Vegeta empujando a Goku lejos de él, pero contra un Ssj3 era tarea complicada.

- Además, esto tarde o temprano tenía que pasar, ellos se van a casar - Goku no conseguía tranquilizar a Vegeta de ninguna manera.

- Pero tenía que ser tarde. ¡ Tu hijo tendría de haber esperado hasta el matrimonio para tocarla ! - Vegeta estaba que echaba humo de sólo imaginar que ese desgraciado de Goten había mantenido relaciones sexuales con su princesa. Pues Vegeta creía que su hija seguía siendo virgen.

- Chichi tienes razón cuando dices que siempre habla quién menos puede - le dijo Goku a su mujer, la cual estaba atendiendo a su hijo desmayado.

- ¡ ¿ De que hablas ahora Kakarotto ? ! - el príncipe ya se estaba exasperando, la estupidez de Goku era increíble, ¿ por qué decía eso ahora ?

- Vegeta... - dijo Goku con un semblante de sabelotodo - Tú no estás casado... y tienes dos hijos -

- ¡ No es lo mismo ! -

- Claro que sí -

- ¡ Kakarotto me desesperas ! -

- Oye papá... por qué no vamos a casa y hablamos con Bra, yo creo que... -

- Tú no crees nada - le dijo Vegeta a su hijo, éste ultimo hasta el momento se había mantenido callado - Este miserable tiene que pagar por lo que le ha echo a mi hija -

- Pero si no ha echo nada malo, al contrario, van a tener un bebé, eso es muy bonito - Goku no entendía la furia de su consuegro.

- ¡ Bueno ya basta ! - el príncipe se soltó del agarre de Goku, se disponía a hablar cuando de repente escucho un ruido bastante sonoro proveniente de su estomago.

- Vaya Vegeta, debes de tener mucha hambre - dijo Goku al escuchar el tremendo sonido que emitió el estomago de Vegeta.

Justo después de que el estomago de Vegeta reclamara, sonó el de Trunks, que el pobre estaba igual de hambriento. Entonces recordaron que eran las 15:00 de la tarde y todavía no habían probado bocado, claro con lo del embarazo haber quién se acordaba de comer.

- Mira Kakarotto que te quede claro que si me marcho es porque llevo todo el día paseando como un tonto de tienda en tienda y estoy hambriento, además quiero que tu bastardo esté bien consciente para que disfrute la paliza de su vida - dicho esto, el príncipe salió volando de ahí seguido por su hijo menor.

- ¿ Papá, hacia dónde vamos ? - preguntó Trunks al ver que volaban en una dirección que no era para ir a Capsule Corp.

- Vamos a la Torre del gato ese - contestó el príncipe sin mucho interés.

- ¿ A la Torre de Karin ? ¿ Para qué ? -

- Tú amigo necesitara una semilla senzu después de la que le voy a dar, sólo faltaba que mi hija fuera madre soltera -

Claro, Vegeta pensaba darle la paliza de su vida al pobrecillo de Goten, por lo que rápidamente necesitara una semilla senzu, lo que el príncipe no consentiria es que su nieto creciera sin padre.

)()()(

Bra abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con la mirada de sus padre y hermano fija en ella. Se incorporo en el sofá y los otros tres miembros de la casa se apartaron de la joven. Bra miro un poco confusa a su familia, los tres estaban de pie al lado de ella con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. En esos momentos, todos parecían Vegetas.

- ¿ Q-qué ha pasado ? - preguntó la chica algo asustada.

- ¡ Que, qué ha pasado ! - exclamó la dueña de la casa - Cuando he entrado en el salón te he visto desmayada en el suelo con esto - Bulma le enseño a su hija el predictor - en tu mano -

Bra arrebato el predictor de las manos de su madre y lo miro fijamente, pues conservaba la esperanza de que todo lo del embarazo fuera un mal sueño, pero al ver el test de embarazo dando positivo lo confirmo. La chica rió con nerviosismo mirando la cara de enfado de los presentes.

- V-vaya que sorpresa, e-estoy embarazada - dicho esto la joven comenzó a reír con nerviosismo.

- Pero Bra... ¿ cómo a podido ocurrir ? - preguntó su hermano sin poderse creer que su hermanita pequeña estuviera en estado.

La chica miro horrorizada a su hermano por unos instantes.

- ¿ Hace falta que te lo explique ? -

- Bra dime si ese imbécil te forzó, si es así, dímelo porque te aseguro que lo pagara con creces - salió el lado protector de Vegeta.

- ¡ Vegeta ! como puedes pensar que Goten forzó a Bra - gritó Bulma en toda la oreja de su marido.

- ¡ ¿ Entonces cómo pudo ocurrir ? ¡ -

- Bueno papá... un descuido lo tiene cualquiera - dijo la chica timidamente mirando al suelo.

En ese momento Vegeta cayó en cuenta de que su hija no era tan inocente como él pensaba.

- Claro Vegeta, mira lo que nos paso a nosotros con Trunks - le recordó Bulma.

- ¡ Oye ! - exclamó molesto el primogénito sintiéndose menos querido.

Pero Trunks no pudo continuar la frase, pues el estomago de su hermana hizo un gran estruendo. Bra se sonrojo levemente por el " pequeño " sonido, miro el reloj que tenía puesto en su muñeca derecha y vio que marcaban las 16:00 de la tarde.

- Pero si son las 16:00 - dijo sorprendida la chica - ¿ Cuanto tiempo he estado desmayada ? -

- Una hora - contestó su madre.

Bra se sentó en la mesa y disfruto del festín que le preparo su madre, pues ahora debía de comer por dos. Vegeta no hizo ningún comentario respecto al embarazo de Bra, pues aún estaba asimilando que su hija había perdido la " inocencia". Paso una hora más y Bulma se fue sin decir a donde, tenía cita con su ginecólogo.

_- Que rabia, si yo estuviera embarazada sería genial, así mi nuera, mi hija y yo podríamos contarnos cosas de nuestros embarazos, ir de tiendas juntas, sería genial. Pero no... quizás es culpa de Vegeta, igual a perdido su fertilidad... no que va, además sólo hace quince días, tampoco hay que exagerar, es muy poco tiempo - pensaba Bulma mientras conducía camino a la consulta._

)()()(

En Capsule Corp, Vegeta estaba sentado en un sofá intentando asumir la fuerte noticia, acompañado por su hijo que no quería dejarlo solo por miedo a que le entrara el puntazo y fuera a matar a su mejor amigo. Bra estaba en su habitación, reflexionando en lo que tendría de hacer de ahora en adelante, su vida había dado un giro muy brusco, todos su planes se fueron a la mierda por un maldito descuido.

- Bra -

- Ahh - la princesa gritó al escuchar su nombre detrás de ella, y se dio la vuelta asustada, a lo que Goten le tapo la boca para que no lo descubrieran.

- Shh Bra, no grites, sino sera mi fin - lentamente Goten aparto la mano de la boca de Bra.

Los dos se quedaron mirando por unos segundos, ninguno dijo nada, sólo se observaron en silencio.

- Así que... vamos a ser padres - habló el hijo de Goku.

- ¿ Oh, ya lo sabes ? - preguntó sorprendida la princesa.

- Sí... me lo ha dicho tu padre y tu hermano al medio día - el chico puso una cara de dolor al recordar lo hace unas horas.

La chica comprendió rápidamente y se dio cuenta de que su futuro marido tenía un corte en el labio.

- Lo siento... - murmuró la chica rozando con su dedo índice la herida de su novio.

- No te preocupes Bra, yo ya sabía las consecuencias que traía salir con la hija del príncipe de los saiyans.

La princesa le sonrió y lo besó con cuidado. El chico la abrazo tiernamente, se sentía muy emocionado de ser padre, pero a la vez muy confundido y preocupado.

- ¿ Qué vamos a hacer ahora ? - dijo Goten.

- No lo sé Goten, todos nuestros planes se han ido al garete - Bra se sentó en la cama, y al verla Goten hizo lo mismo.

- Bueno... pero no pasa nada Bra, vamos a tener un bebé, y la verdad es que yo... quería tener un hijo contigo... - dijo el joven timidamente.

- Y yo también Goten... - dijo la chica sonriendole - ¡ Pero ahora no ! - exclamó Bra no muy contenta.

Goten la abrazo para reconfortarla, se veía que Bra estaba muy preocupada, ninguno de los dos están preparados para ser padres. Bra sintió algo raro en su cuerpo, la chica se separo del abrazo muy despacio, mirando a Goten con una cara que él no supo como describirla. La chica miro hacia su parte intima y después a Goten, se la veía preocupada, y su novio no entendía nada.

- ¿ Qué pasa Bra ?, te has puesto pálida - preguntó Goten muy preocupado.

La chica se puso en pie rápidamente y sin decir nada entró en al baño de su habitación, Goten se quedo allí sentado sin entender nada, sólo le quedaba esperar a que su novia saliera y le explicara.

Al los dos minutos Bra salió del baño, más relajada pero aún algo confusa. Miro a su novio con algo de... ¿ pena ? Bra agarró las manos de Goten entre las suyas, cogió aire y por fin habló.

- Goten... me acaba de bajar la regla - le confesó Bra apenada.

- Ah... vale, ¿ y por eso estabas tan preocupada ?, pero si eso os pasa a todas las mujeres ¿ no ? - Bra miro a Goten con cara de ¿ eres tonto ?, y entonces el chico comprendió - Un momento, si estas embarazada no puedes tener la regla - Bra asintió con la cabeza - Entonces no estas embarazada -

- Ya... no lo entiendo, el predictor era positivo, y la fiabilidad es del 99 por ciento, al parecer yo soy ese uno - dijo la chica un poco más contenta - Lo siento Goten, ya se que te había echo muchas ilusiones... -

- Bueno, durante unas horas me he sentido padre, así dentro de unos años cuando te quedes embarazada de verdad, ya tendremos más experiencia - al fin y al cabo, era algo que les vino muy bien a los dos.

Mientras abajo en el salón, Vegeta y Trunks seguían ahí sin hacer nada, sólo pensando. Y sin que se dieran cuanta, Goten y Bra entraron en el salón, Vegeta volteó para verlos y vio como el bastardo tenía una mano en la cintura de su hija. Sin mediar palabra, al príncipe le vino a la mente lo que tuvo que pasar para que el bastardo dejara embarazada a su hija, y sin pensarlo dos veces se le abalanzo encima dispuesto a hacerle pagar por ello.

- ¡ Pero papá sueltalo ! - gritó Bra al ver como su padre dejaba la cara de Goten echa un cromo.

- Desgraciado... - Vegeta no hacía caso a los gritos de su hija, él sólo se dedicaba a marcar su puño en la cara de su yerno.

- Papá dejalo en paz, lo vas a matar, y Bra tendrá de cuidar a su hijo sola - el hermano mayor intentaba quitar a su padre de encima de Goten, por el bien de su sobrino.

Todo era un caos, Vegeta no se quitaba de encima de Goten, a pesar de que su hijo hacía todo lo que podía, y su hija le gritaba, el príncipe tenía un objetivo y nadie lo iba a detener. Bueno... nadie lo que se dice nadie... no. El huracán Bulma entró en el salón abriendo las puertas de golpe, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sin poder esconder su felicidad y alegría. Sin darle importancia al panorama que veían sus ojos, Bulma soltó sin más una noticia no muy esperada.

-¡ Estoy embarazada ! - dijo Bulma con toda la alegría que fue posible.

Todas las miradas se clavaron en ella, como si fuera un fenómeno paranormal o algo así. Vegeta frenó su puño en el aire, cosa que Goten aprovecho para escabullirse de debajo de su suegro. Bra y Trunks no dijeron absolutamente nada, sólo miraban la felicidad que irradiaba su madre. Al igual que Vegeta, que seguía con su puño en el aire.

**Wuaa ya se han enterado jaja, ahora los pobres están en Shock, en el próximo capítulo vienen las reacciones ¿ Cómo se tomaran los saiyans, la noticia del nuevo miembro en la familia ? Quién sabe...**

**Kraoz Leth: Ya ves que sí, Vegeta tuvo una pequeña disputa con Goten. Intento escribir algo de humor, pero para ser sincera en este capítulo no me sentí muy inspirada. Gracias por tu comentario, animas mucho !**

**Isabelle: Tienes razón, no se sabe que decir, Goten y Vegeta se han llevado un buen palo en este capítulo.**

**Ilicitana84: Ya ves, era muy predecible hacia dónde se dirigía el príncipe. Aunque yo misma me preguntó como va a seguir todo esto...**

**Feling92: Gracias por tomarte la molestia de comentar. Ya ves, a quién no le va a dar lastima el pobre Goten, pero lo que tengo que currar bien es lo que pensara Vegeta de su nuevo Baby.**

**prices´saiyan: Aquí ves lo que pasa entre Vegeta y Goten, no me cansare de decirlo, pobre Goten... Tranquila, ahora voy a ir aclarando dudas, ya se ha descubierto lo más importante, ahora hay que ver como sigue. Ah y sigue con tu Fic !**

**Sandra-crazy y Rosy-plm: Muchas gracias por los reviews, me alegra que os guste esta historia tan loca xD.**


	8. La reacción

La imagen de Capsule Corp era como si miraras una fotografía. Bulma estaba parada en la puerta, juntando las manos y radiante de alegría. Vegeta estaba de rodillas en el suelo con un puño en el aire y mirando a Bulma sin emoción alguna en su rostro, simplemente la miraba. Bra estaba sujetandose en una mesa situada detrás de ella, mirando a su madre de igual manera que su padre. Trunks a un lado de su hermana, miraba a su madre de igual manera que el resto de su familia. El único que parecía reaccionar un poco más, era el futuro miembro de esa familia. Goten miraba a la dueña de la casa de arriba a abajo. El joven Son parecía ser el único ser en esa casa que había entendido la noticia. Miro a todos los miembros de la familia, pero ninguno hacía nada. Por su parte, Bulma esperaba alguna reacción por parte de su familia, pero eso no ocurría. Así que la futura mamá, decidió ayudar un poco.

- ¡ Nos os parece genial ! - la felicidad de Bulma era imposible esconderla - Voy a tener un bebé. Trunks, Bra vaís a tener un hermanito, ¿ no es fenomenal ? - pero nada, ante esa pregunta los hermanos Briefs no hicieron nada.

La mujer se acercó a su marido ya que sus hijos no le hicieron caso, se arrodillo para quedar a su altura y lo abrazo fuertemente, como si quisiera transmitirle su felicidad a través de ese abrazo. Su marido no correspondió, es mas, seguía con el puño en el aire. Después de varios segundos abrazados, Bulma se separo y le dijo con entusiasmo.

- ¡ Vamos a ser padres ! - la mujer le dedico una cálida sonrisa a su marido, pero nada, Vegeta no reaccionaba - Otra vez, no es maravilloso, vamos a tener otro bebé -

Como no decía nada, Bulma se puso en pie algo menos contenta que antes. Miro a sus hijo y estos seguían igual, sin mover ni un solo músculo facial.

- ¿ P-pero por qué no decís nada ? ¿ Qué os pasa ? - preguntó Bulma que no entendía la congelación de su familia.

- Creo que están un poco conmocionados por la noticia Bulma, yo también me he sorprendido bastante... - habló Goten.

- Menos mal Goten, al parecer eres el único en esa sala que no esta mal de la cabeza... - Bulma miro de reojo a su familia, que por supuesto seguía igual - Tampoco es tan raro que este embarazada - dijo como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, que en su caso lo era.

- Ya... pero no sé, como esta familia ya estaba echa, pues... sorprende -

- Además ahora vamos a tener tres bebés en la familia -

- No... van a ser dos - dijo Goten desconcertando a Bulma.

- ¿ Cómo que dos ?, no Goten, sera el bebé de Marron, el de mi hija, y el mío, tres -

- Veras Bulma, lo de Bra no era más que un retraso, fue una falsa alarma - explicó el joven Son.

- Oh -Bulma hizo un gesto de disgusto - ¿ Entonces Bra no va a tener un bebé ? -

- No, por ahora no - el hijo de Goku se dio cuenta de que la familia Briefs tenían un montón de cosas de que hablar, así que el muchacho decidió irse - Bueno Bulma, yo mejor me voy, que seguramente tenéis que hablar de vuestras cosas, nos vemos mañana - Goten se dirigió a su novia para darle un beso de despedida. El semisaiyan se acercó a ella y le dio un pico, pero ésta ni se inmuto, así que resignado dio media vuelta para irse, no sin antes decir algo - Ah, por cierto, enhorabuena Bulma -

- Gracias Goten, hasta mañana -

Cuando Goten se fue, Bulma se quedo mirando a los miembros de su familia, esperando impacientemente que alguna palabra rompiera el incomodo silencio.

- Pero por qué hacéis esto, tampoco es nada del otro mundo, es normal que una mujer joven como yo, se quede embarazada - Bulma se dirigió a su marido - Además Vegeta, recuerda que llevamos unas semanas bastante... atareadas y sin usar ningún tipo de protección, era normal que me quedara embarazada -

Al escuchar las palabras de Bulma, para Vegeta y sus hijos, era como si la información que acaban de oír poco a poco fuera llegando a su cerebro, a un ritmo lento... Hasta que por fin llego. La familia de Bulma comenzó a asimilar la información que la susodicha acababa de decir. Bra dejo de agarrarse a la mesa y se incorporo aún en Shock. Vegeta poco a poco bajo su puño que estaba suspendido en el aire, y lo dejo descansar en tierra. El príncipe aún sin salir de su asombro se quedo mirando al suelo por unos segundos, para después hincar la rodilla en el suelo, utilizándola de apoyo para poder ponerse en pie. Vegeta tenía el ceño sin fruncir, aunque su expresión era seria como siempre, todavía lo estaba flipando. Trunks era el único de los tres que parecía haber comprendido un poco más la situación, pues al joven Briefs no le sorprendió tanto, ya que conocía a su madre como si fuera él quien la parió...

- P-pero mamá... entonces estás... - al hijo de Bulma no le salían las palabras.

- Sí Trunks, estoy embarazada - dijo orgullosa la mujer de cabello azul.

- ¿ Entonces voy a tener un hermanito ? - dijo aún sin poder creerselo el primogénito de Vegeta.

- Exactamente, que ironía, nacerá antes el sobrino que el tío - rió divertida Bulma.

Trunks ya había captado el mensaje, su cabeza lentamente iba asumiendo el hecho de volver a tener un hermano. Sin embargo Vegeta y Bra no salían de su asombro.

- ¿ A ti que te parece Bra ? - preguntó alegremente la dueña de la casa.

Bra miro a su madre unos instantes antes de contestar. Bulma no sabía exactamente como describir la cara de su hija, era una mezcla de asombro y preocupación.

- P-pero mamá... - con mucho esfuerzo la joven princesa intentaba hablar - ¡ Pero si eres vieja ! - soltó Bra volviendo a su expresión normal.

- ¡ Cómo que vieja ! - exclamó Bulma molesta - Perdona pero soy más o menos de tu edad Bra, recuerda que desde hace unos días tu madre es una joven mujer - le recordó a su hija.

- Ya lo sé mamá, pero tú ya tienes una familia completa. Si vas a ser abuela, como vas a ser madre - continuó hablando la princesa.

- Y eso que tiene que ver, también soy una abuela de veinte años. Además cuando yo me embarace de ti, yo también tenía una familia echa, y en ningún momento me moleste, al contrario, me encanto la idea, al igual que a vosotros os tendría que encantar que yo vuelva a ser madre -

Bra iba a contestarle algo a su madre, pero Trunks la detuvo.

- Bra sera mejor que nos vayamos... - le dijo su hermano. Bra miro a su padre y comprendió enseguida.

* * *

Los hermanos Briefs se fueron sin decir nada, dejando solos a Bulma y a Vegeta. Mientras arriba en la habitación de Bra...

- ¡ Pero cómo es posible ! - gritaba la joven princesa - Mamá embarazada a sus... setenta y doscientos años - Bra caminaba nerviosa de una punta a otra - Me quieres decir que vamos a hacer ahora - su desesperación llegaba al limite - y para colmo yo seguiré viviendo en esta casa hasta que el puñetero bebé nazca - la chica ya se estaba imaginando teniendo de soportar los antojos de su madre, los bruscos cambios de humor...

- Bra... no es para tanto, parece mentira que te sorprenda tanto, de mamá se puede esperar todo -

- Todo menos esto. Trunks un bebé no es cualquier cosa, vamos a tener una madre más histérica y más gruñona, que dará paso a un insoportable bebé lloron -

- Pero Bra, ¿ Por qué te pones así ? ¿ Acaso no quieres a mamá ? - Trunks se sorprendió bastante de las duras palabras de mi hermano.

- Que tonterías dices Trunks, como no voy a querer a mi mami. Lo que pasa es que no es normal, hace unas semanas nuestra madre era una anciana de sesenta y cinco años, con una vida muy tranquilita. Y de repente se nos transforma en una jovencita de veinte, revolucionando todo, copulando con papá por todos los rincones de la casa y para colmo va a tener un bebé... Entre uno y otro me van a crear un trauma -

Ante la explicación de su hermana, Trunks se echo a reír.

- ¡ ¿ Se puede saber de que te ríes ? ! -

- Se cuenta y no se cree, tienes razón Bra, pero a estas alturas ¿ que te esperas ? Después de todo lo que nos a pasado, a mí ya no me sorprende nada. Además Bra, piensa que vamos a tener un hermanito, eso va a ser algo... -

- Raro - termino la frase su hermana - Trunks, tú ya fuiste el hermano mayor, ahora te ha llegado el momento de ser padre, no hermano de nuevo. Además ya no voy a ser la hermana pequeña, ahora voy a ser la hermana mediana... y eso suena fatal, o eres la mayor o la menor, la mediana suena algo vulgar -

- Pero qué dices Bra, que tiene que ver eso -

* * *

Mientras los hermanos Briefs seguían discutiendo, en el salón de Capsule Corp se encontraba una silenciosa pareja, observándose mutuamente, una radiante de alegría, uno en desconcierto total. Pasaron varios minutos y ninguno decía nada, Vegeta fijo durante bastante tiempo la vista en el suelo y decidió que ese era el mejor punto para continuar mirando. Mientras que Bulma con impaciencia esperaba una simple reacción.

- Vegeta... - tras largos minutos de silencio, como siempre fue Bulma la que rompió el hielo - ¿ Qué opinas ? - fue lo único que Bulma pudo decir con mucho esfuerzo.

Vegeta tardo en asimilar la pregunta de Bulma, algo le impedía contestar. Tras varios segundos de absoluto silencio, Vegeta comenzó a despegar sus labios, parecía que pretendía hablar. Aunque al principio sólo balbuceaba mientras miraba a su mujer de arriba abajo, con un tremendo esfuerzo consiguió hablar.

- Un... hijo - algo es algo...

- Sí Vegeta - Bulma se puso más contenta al ver que su marido comenzaba a reaccionar - Vamos a ser padres... otra vez - la mujer se acercó al saiyan y con cuidado poso una mano de su marido en su vientre - Otro bebé -

Vegeta retiro su mano del vientre de su mujer, y preguntó con asombro.

- ¿ P-pero... cómo ? -

- ¿ Cómo ? - repitió su mujer borrando su sonrisa - ¿ CÓMO ? - volvió a repetir elevando su tono de voz - ¡ Eres un insensible ! MALDITO MONO - gritó Bulma con todas sus fuerzas, debido a eso Vegeta salió de su estado de Shock - Yo... vengo toda ilusionada, para decirte que vamos a tener otro bebé, un fruto de nuestro amor, esperando que tú me abrazaras y te alegraras de nuestro pequeño regalo - dijo sollozando la mujer de cabello azul - Y en cambio ¿ que me encuentro ? Pues a toda mi familia pasmada y lo único que se te ocurre decir es... - Bulma comenzó a llorar a notar que ningún miembro de su familia se había alegrado.

Vegeta se conmovió al ver que su mujer comenzó a llorar ( Sí, Vegeta se conmovió, después de 100 años viviendo en la Tierra lo han cambiado ) Por instinto la abrazo y la estrecho entre sus fuertes brazos, dejando que la cabeza de su mujer tome apoyo en su hombro. Dejo pasar unos minutos, para que su mujer se desahogue, y así él pueda pensar bien lo que debía de decirle.

- Bulma... -

- No - exclamó Bulma separándose de él bruscamente - No digas nada, haz lo que hiciste la primera vez, marchate como un cobarde, y dejame a mí sola, ya criare yo a mi hijo, tú no tienes porque volver a pasar por ese martirio - esto ultimo lo dijo en tono irónico.

- ¡ Pero que tonterias estas diciendo ! - Vegeta volvió a ser el que era - Como se te ocurre pensar que te voy a abandonar, es que el embarazo te esta volviendo más loca de lo que ya estas o ¿ qué ? - gritó Vegeta dejando muda a Bulma.

- E-entonces... - la mujer dejo de llorar para seguir hablando - ¿ No me vas a abandonar ? -

- Definitivamente... este embarazo te esta afectando mucho - dijo Vegeta de brazos cruzados.

Bulma analizo las palabras de Vegeta, pues ella sabía que su marido no era un especialista en plasmar en palabras lo que en realidad pensaba. Y después de analizarlo bien, llego a la conclusión de que no le había sentado tan mal de idea de ser padre otra vez.

- ¿ Entonces estas contento ? - preguntó con temor la científico.

- No me esperaba esto - Vegeta le dio la espalda a su mujer sin contestar a su anterior pregunta - Otro hijo... ¿ tú crees que a los 66 años yo iba a imaginarme volver a ser padre ? Todavía lo estoy flipando - bueno, 66 años, aparentado menos de 40.

- Bueno... pero ya nos acostumbraremos a todas esas noches sin dormir, tener que estar pendiente del bebé las 24 horas del día, ir al medico siempre que este enfermito... -

Bulma continuó hablando sobre todas las cosas que sucederán dentro de muy poco, hasta que se dio cuenta de que la cara de su marido se había puesto de un color azulado.

- P-pero lo mejor vendrá después, cuando el bebé crezca y se haga un niño sano y fuerte, para que lo puedas entrenar - Bulma corrigió su error rápidamente.

A Vegeta no le desagrado esa idea, de hecho le gustó bastante. Tener otro hijo y no cometer los errores que cometió con el primero, hacerlo un gran guerrero, entrenarlo día y noche para convertirlo en un mini-Vegeta. ¿ Y qué pasaría si el bebé fuera una nena ? Eso cambiaría las cosas... pero también pensó lo mismo cuando se entero de que su segundo hijo sería una preciosa niña. Así que tampoco pasaba nada, tendría otra princesita.

- Supongo que habrá que acostumbrarse, no hay otro remedio - Vegeta miro con picardía a su mujer y sin previó aviso la cogió de la cintura - Después de todo era normal que te quedaras embarazada, al fin y al cabo hemos estado dando rienda suelta a la pasión. Y mis soldaditos han estado rondando demasiado tiempo por tu fuerte , era normal que consiguieran conquistarlo - bromeó Vegeta en el oído de su mujer - Lo que no me explicó, es que siendo tú tan inteligente, o al menos eso es lo que dices, como es posible que hayas pasado por alto ese detalle. Deberías haber tomado algún tipo de anticonceptivo, sino era normal que esto ocurriera - le decía Vegeta mientras le besaba el cuello.

- Bueno... digamos que no fue un descuido... más bien fue algo intencionado - al decir eso, Vegeta separo a Bulma de él.

- ¿ Cómo que fue algo intencionado ? - preguntó el príncipe con una mezcla de desconcierto y enfado.

- B-bueno pues eso, que yo ya sabía que esto podía ocurrir... - Vegeta no comprendió las palabras de Bulma, así que ésta decidió explicarse - En realidad el motivo de mi rejuvenecimiento era este Vegeta, yo quería volver a tener un hijo. Que este embarazada no fue ningún descuido, lo hice a propósito - le confesó Bulma algo confundida por la reacción de su marido.

A Vegeta no le hizo mucha gracia la idea de volver a ser padre, pero bueno a lo hecho pecho, si su mujer se había quedado embarazada no le quedaba otro remedio que aceptar al bebé, cuidarlo y quererlo. Pero... una cosa muy distinta era lo que su mujer le había dicho.

- Entonces... ¿ Tú ya lo tenías todo pensado ? - Bulma asintió ante la pregunta de Vegeta - Por eso te rejuveneciste... por eso tanta obsesión por el sexo... - el príncipe ahora entendía todo - ¡ ¿ Y se puede saber por qué tomaste esta decisión sin mi consentimiento ? ! - le recrimino elevando su tono de voz.

- ¡ ¿ Cómo ? ! - exclamó Bulma ofendida - Seras... ¿ me quieres decir por qué necesito tu consentimiento ? ¡ maldito mono ! -

- ¡ ¿ Y aún lo preguntas ? ! Pues quizás seas por el simple hecho de que yo voy a ser el padre de ese maldito niño - el tono de voz de Vegeta ya llegaba a ser un grito.

- Si yo quiero tener un hijo, en el primer hombre en que pensé para tenerlo fue mi marido, ya que si yo hubiera querido no te hubiera necesitado para nada - le gritó Bulma en la cara.

- ¡ Y encima te enfadas ! - Vegeta no podía creer que encima su mujer se cabreara con él - Eres tú la que se a quedado embarazada a traición si consultarme nada, esto no es como elegir un mueble para el salón, ¡ es un hijo ! ¡¿ No pensaste en la posibilidad de que yo no quisiera volver a ser padre ? ! -

Vegeta tenía toda la razón, después de todo no le desagradaba tanto la idea de otro hijo, pero lo que sí le molestaba era que su mujer hubiera tomado esa importante decisión por los dos.

- Ya te he dicho que si quieres largarte hazlo, marchate de aquí y abandoname como hiciste con Trunks, a mí no me importa ya lo hice una vez y puedo volver a hacerlo - gritó Bulma conteniendo muy bien sus lágrimas.

* * *

- ¿ Qué estará pasando allá abajo ? -

- No tengo ni idea Trunks... - Bra se quedo pensando y llego a una conclusión - Quizás a papá no le ha echo mucha gracia volver a tener un bebé -

- Trunks hizo una mueca al escuchar los insultos que su madre le gritaba a su padre.

_- PEDAZO DE BASTARDO, VAMOS A TENER UN HIJO, NO UN PERRO QUE CUANDO NOS CANSEMOS LO PODAMOS ABANDONAR EN UNA GASOLINERA - se escuchaba gritar a Bulma._

_- CLARO QUE NO ES LO MISMO, A MÍ UN PERRO ME HUBIERA HECHO MÁS ILUSIÓN QUE VOLVER A TENER UN HIJO CONTIGO, MALDITA LOCA - contraataco el príncipe - Además, que dices de abandonar a un perro en una gasolinera, ¿ acaso no has visto el anuncio de él nunca lo haría ? - se burlo el príncipe._

_- DESAGRADECIDO, ME VOY A SACRIFICAR NUEVE MESES DE MI VIDA PARA PODER DARTE OTRO HIJO Y TÚ ME LO PAGAS ASÍ, BURLANDOTE DE MÍ -_

_- QUE TE VAS A SACRIFICAR... - dijo el príncipe en tono irónico - Y CÓMO QUIERES QUE REACCIONE, DESPUÉS DE HACERME LA GRAN PUTADA -_

Trunks y Bra se estremecieron al escuchar los tremendos gritos de sus padres. Hacía tiempo que no los escuchaban discutir de esa manera, incluso escucharon ruidos bastante sonoros, como cuadros y platos rompiéndose, o muebles golpeando con brutalidad el suelo.

- T-tunks... ¿ crees que deberíamos bajar a ver que pasa ? -

El primogénito lo medito unos segundos, y llego a la conclusión de que era mejor bajar antes de que se asesinen el uno al otro.

- Sí, sera mejor que bajemos antes de que ocurra una desgracia -

Con sigilo, los hermanitos salieron de la habitación y bajaron por las escaleras. Tardaron un poco debido a que iban muy despacio para hacer el mínimo ruido posible. Caminaron con cautela hacia las puertas abiertas del salón. Observaron la que habían liado sus padres, la mayoría de los sofás estaban de medio lado en el suelo, un armario que estaba empotrado a la pared en estos momentos no era más que trozos de madera escampados por el suelo, unos finos vasos de cristal que Bulma los tenía expuestos en una estantería, ahora era finos trozos de cristales haciendo imposible caminar por cierto punto del salón. Los hermanos Briefs se miraron con horror al contemplar el salón, pero lo que más miedo les dio fue que no escuchaban a sus padres. Con cautela se colaron por el amplio salón sin hacer ruido, apartando los muebles que estaban tirados en su camino, y caminando con cuidado de pisar ningún cristal. Los chicos comenzaron a escuchar ciertos ruidos y se acercaron más al lugar donde creían que provenia. Ese extraño sonido provenía de detrás del único sofá que quedaba en pie. Por algún extraño motivo, ninguno de los dos hermanos se atrevieron a mirar detrás del sofá.

- ¿ Mamá ? - llamó Trunks - ¿ Papá ? -

A los pocos segundos, Vegeta y Bulma se levantaron del suelo. Bulma tenía todo su cabello alborotado y el pintalabios fuera de lugar, además de que la científico se levantó bajandose el vestido, mientras que Vegeta se colocaba bien su camiseta y se quitaba el resto de pintalabios que había dejado Bulma en su rostro.

- Bueno niños, vosotros recoger esto, que vuestro padre y yo tenemos que seguir discutiendo acerca de el futuro miembro de esta familia - habló Bulma con naturalidad, agarrando a Vegeta de un brazo para marcharse juntos su dormitorio y terminar allí lo que habían empezado.

Bra y Trunks se quedaron allí pasmados, observando como sus padre abandonaban el salón.

- Y sabes que es lo peor ¿ verdad ? - dijo Bra.

- Sí - contestó su hermano - Esta noche tampoco vamos a poder dormir -

**Capítulo terminado, debería de haber actualizado hace unos días, pero discutí con la inspiración y ya no habla. Esta historia ya esta llegando a su fin, no se con exactitud cuantos capítulos quedan, todo depende de mi imanación. **

**prices´saiyan: Pues no digas groserias, haber si tu hija va a aprender palabrotas, y yo no quiero ser la responsable xD. Ya vi que pusiste esta historia en una de tus favoritas, muchas gracias Carol ñ.ñ o Carolina como prefieras.**

**Marirosy: ¿ Qué tal amiga ? Tía no estés despierta hasta tan tarde que luego pasa factura al cutis xD. Aunque tienes razón con lo de Chichi, Goku se pondría muy contento jeje.**

**Rosy-plm: Ya ves, la familia apenas a dicho nada jeje, más bien se han quedado pasmados.**

**Sandra-crazy: Intento meter una buena dosis de humor en cada capítulo, pero como e dicho lo intento, que lo consiga es otra cosa xD. **

**Isabelle: A Vegeta no le dio el infarto de milagro, la verdad que el principito se llevo una buena en este capítulo. Lo de la escena de Bra y Goten, me la curre para que saliera algo romántica, se necesita algo así de vez en cuando.**

**Ilicitana84: Sí, la verdad yo quería continuar un capítulo más con lo del lío de embarazos, pero como ya dije la inspiración me ajunta xD Y tengo que resolver esto prontito, ya que la historia se va acabando... Aquí tienes tu drama, pero como siempre a acabado en... lo que todos sabemos.**

**mari3304: Ya te echaba de menos... Xd. Me tenías abandonada. La verdad es que la imagen de Vegeta cuando se entero de que volvía a ser padre vale millones jeje. A y muchas gracias a ti por el review :D**

**Onlygirl54: Claro que seguiré subiendo, pero no te enganches que luego haber como te sueltas xd.**

**Feling92: Gracias por el review, intento hacer buenos capítulos, y mi objetivo es conseguirlo. Xd**

**Muchisimas gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo, y por molestaros en comentar. Os quiero Xd Muaks**


	9. Pesadillas

- Vegeta... - Bulma pronunció el nombre de su marido, mientras paseaba su dedo índice por su musculoso pecho - Todavía no me has dicho que opinas sobre nuestro nuevo bebé -

Vegeta se incorporo en la cama, recostandose sobre el cabezal. Bulma al verlo hizo lo mismo. El príncipe se quedo mirando a su mujer por un rato, y también para coger aire, después de tanto " movimiento " uno tiene que descansar.

- Hmp, que se le va hacer - el príncipe ya estaba resignado - Soy todo un semental, eso es algo que no se puede remediar -

- ¡ Vegeta ! - su mujer le dio un codazo - Enserio, ¿ que te parece volver a ser papá ? ¿ Qué es lo que sientes ? -

- Pereza... mucha pereza -

- Ah, ahora resulta que nuestro hijo y yo ¿ vamos a ser una carga para ti ? -

- Tú llevas siendo una carga para mí desde que te conocí, la novedad va a ser el nuevo mocoso... -

- Insensible - murmuró Bulma entre dientes - No hace falta que te repita lo que tienes que hacer si no quieres asumir tus responsabilidades -

- Para tu suerte yo no soy ningún cobarde, y si cometí un error voy a asumir las consecuencias - la intención del príncipe saiyan era picar más a su mujer, ya que sabía que haciéndola enfadar, después descargaba toda su ira... contra él.

- Un error... - pronunció Bulma con lentitud y los ojos cerrados - Un error... - repitió Bulma igual de calmada que antes. Hasta que la bomba explotó - ¡ MONO ! COMO TE ATREVES A DECÍR QUE TU HIJO Y YO SOMOS UN ERROR - gritó Bulma con todas sus fuerzas - Encima que me preocupo por nuestro matrimonio, para que no caiga en la rutina. Volviéndome una esposa joven para satisfacerte... te doy otro hijo, y tú... admites que fuimos un error - ahora Bulma hablaba en tono de pena, llorando al mismo tiempo.

- ¿ Estás llorando ? - preguntó un incrédulo Vegeta. Haber si la broma se le había ido de las manos.

- ... - Bulma no respondió, siguió llorando.

- Bueno... ya empezamos con los cambios de humor - dijo el príncipe para sí mismo.

- Cambios de humor... - repitió Bulma en un tono de voz calmado y muy despacio - YO NO TENGO CAMBIOS DE HUMOR - gritó la mujer de cabello azul, dando un fuerte golpe con la palma de la mano en la mesilla de noche.

Para silenciarla, Vegeta la callo con un beso. Bulma se olvido de su enfado casi al instante, y comenzó a jugar con los cabellos alborotados de su príncipe. La mujer se dejo llevar por las caricias, pero necesitaba saber que pensaba el príncipe saiyan.

- Pero Vegeta... todavía no me has dicho que... piensas - a Bulma le costaba bastante hablar, ya que el príncipe no dejaba de besarla.

- Bulma no empieces que me desconcentras -

Vegeta siguió con sus besos y caricias, dispuesto a reanudar lo de hace un rato. Acto que fue totalmente aceptado por la científica. Vegeta se traslado al cuello de su mujer, mordisqueo un poco el lóbulo, y muy cerca de su oído dijo lo que realmente pensaba.

- Eramos pocos... y parió la abuela -

- ¡ VEGETA ! -

Mientras en el salón de Capsule Corp, los dos hermanitos habían acabado de limpiar todo el salón. Después de horas de trabajo, los pobres se encontraban tirados en el sofá, sin poder moverse siquiera y respirando con dificultad.

Era ya una hora avanzada, y producto del cansancio los párpados de los dos jóvenes comenzaron a cerrarse involuntariamente. Atrapados por los brazos de Morfeo, Trunks y Bra se quedaron profundamente dormidos en el sofá.

**Pesadilla de Bra**

_/ Bra se encontraba en el salón de Capsule Corp, era el día de su boda, por lo tanto iba vestida con un precioso vestido blanco, acompañado de innumerables joyas y un largo velo. La princesa se admiraba en frente de un espejo, cuando de repente apareció su madre, a medio vestir y con un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos._

_- Bra cariño, sujetame a tu hermanita un momento mientras yo me arreglo - Bulma le entrego el pequeño bulto a Bra._

_- P-pero mamá... que me voy a casar - dijo la chica mientras mecía a la pequeña bebé._

_- Ya lo sé cariño, pero es que yo soy la madre de la novia y tengo qe arreglarme - la mujer se dio la vuelta, dejando al descubierto la cremallera abierta del vestido que llevaba puesto - Bra, me puedes subir la cremallera por favor - _

_La princesa sujeto a su pequeña hermanita con un brazo, y con su mano libre intento subir la cremallera del vestido de Bulma. La pequeña hermana comenzó a llorar, al no tener la atención que deseaba._

_- Mamá la cremallera no te sube - dijo acelerada la princesa al tiempo que trataba de callar a la mini Bulma._

_- ¿ Cómo ? - Bulma hacía bien poco que había dado a luz a una copia exacta de ella misma, por lo tanto su figura todavía no había vuelto a la normalidad - Y ahora que hago... estoy gorda... el vestido no me vale - ahora la madre también comenzó a llorar._

_- Pero mamá, no llores tú también - Bra comenzaba a desesperarse, ya que su madre y su hermana cada vez lloraban más fuerte._

_- Bra - Goten apareció vestido de novio - Pero que haces todavía aquí, que nos tenemos que casar - _

_- Ya Goten, pero es que mi hermana y mi madre no se callan - la chica se dirigió a su madre - Mamá deja de llorar ya y sujeta a la pequeña, que me tengo que casar - rogaba la joven princesa._

_- Eres su hermana mayor, asume tu responsabilidad que yo también me tengo que arreglar... pero el vestido no me vale - ahora la mujer comenzó a llorar más fuerte._

_Bra se quedo allí parada, sin parar de mecer a su pequeña hermana. Goten le decía que se dará prisa, que todos los invitados la estaban esperando. Su madre lloraba y lloraba porque el vestido no le subía de ninguna manera. /_

**Pesadilla de Trunks**

_/ El primogénito de Vegeta se encontraba en una casa, en estos momentos desconocida para él. Estaba tumbado en una cama de matrimonio, en un dormitorio amplio y perfectamente arreglado. El joven sostenía a un pequeño bebé entre sus brazos. Se lo quedo mirando con ternura. El bebé apenas tenía unos meses de vida, era su hijo. El bebé era rubio, y con unos hermosos ojos azules. Su hijo era una perfecta mezcla de Marron y él. Trunks, felizmente jugaba con su pequeño retoño, cuando de repente entró su madre acelerada._

_- Trunks, te dejo unos días a tu hermano, yo y tu padre necesitamos unas vacaciones - sin más, la madre de Trunks dejo al pequeño bebé entre los brazos de su hijo mayor._

_- P-pero mamá - el joven se estaba agobiando, tenía a su hijo sosteniendolo con el brazo derecho, y a su hermano con su brazo izquierdo - Dile que te lo cuide Bra, yo ya tengo bastante con mi hijo -_

_- Pero Trunks, tu hermana está de luna de miel, como le voy a pedir que cuide al pequeño - _

_- B-bueno, pues no te marches de vacaciones, o llévatelo, pero a mí no me lo dejes -_

_- Como me lo voy a llevar Trunks, cuidalo tú, yo y tu padre necesitamos estar solos. Cargar con un bebé es muy estresante -_

_- ¿ Me lo dices o me lo cuentas ? - Trunks ya sabía de sobre lo que es cargar con un bebé..._

_Bulma no hacía caso a las protestas de su hijo, y empezó a llenarle la habitación de bolsas y cosas para su bebé. Mientras su madre le llenaba su dormitorio de cosas para su hermano, Trunks se quedo mirando al otro bebé que sostenía con su brazo izquierdo. El niño tenía un cabello muy alborotado de color negro, no en punta como su padre, pero sí bastante peculiar. Sus ojos eran muy azules, poseía una mirada penetrante. Su tono de piel era claro, y sus facciones algo duras para ser un bebé de apenas unas semanas._

_Sin que se diera cuenta, Marron entró en el dormitorio sonandose la nariz, y con los ojos rojos y algo hinchados. Sin decir nada se sentó justo al lado de Trunks._

_- Marron, puedes sujetar a nuestro hijo, es que mi madre... - Trunks no pudo acabar la frase, ya que Marron comenzó a llorar._

_- No puedo más... esto es insoportable... el niño no para de llorar... no soy una buena madre - sollozaba la rubia._

_- Pero Marron, por qué dices eso, si nuestro hijo no está llorando, mira - Trunks le mostró como pudo al hijo de ambos._

_Marron lo miro de reojo y comenzó a llorar más fuerte._

_- Sólo te quiera a ti... cuando lo sujeto yo llora... mi hijo no me quiere -_

_- Trunks - ahora le hablaba su madre, tomando asiento justo a su lado - Mira te digo lo que tienes que hacer para cuidar a tu hermano... -_

_- Y encima no me puedo quitar los kilos que he engordado... además de mala madre también soy fea - la rubia cada vez lloraba más fuerte._

_- P-pero que dices, si estas estupenda. Al contrario, la maternidad te a sentado genial mi amor, ahora estas más guapa que antes - intentaba animarla Trunks._

_- Pero si estoy hecha un adefesio... Pues sí que me encontrabas atractiva antes... - ahora la rubia pensaba que Trunks anteriormente la veía como un monstruo._

_- Hijo escuchame, el baño tiene que ser antes de las 19:00 porque si no... - Bulma le hablaba por otro lado de lo que tenía que hacer con su hermano._

_Trunks ya no sabía que hacer, se iba a romper el cuello de tanto mirar a izquierda y derecha. No podía atender a su madre y consolar a su mujer al mismo tiempo. ( Trunks y Marron no estas casados, consideraron que no hacía falta ) Marron cada vez lloraba más fuerte, y su madre aumentaba el tono de voz para que su hijo le prestara atención /_

- NOOOOO - gritaron Bra y Trunks al mismo tiempo, incorporándose en el sofá de golpe.

- ¿ Tú también has soñado con... ? -

- Sí Bra, yo también... - no hacía falta hablar, ambos sabían a que se referían.

- Trunks, tenemos que hacer algo y rápido, sino nuestras vidas se van a convertir en un infierno -

- ¿ Insinúas que nos marchemos de la ciudad ? -

- Hombre, yo había pensado que si le damos un empujoncito a mamá por las escaleras, se solucionaría el problema -

- ¡ Bra ! -

- Era una broma -

Mientras en el dormitorio principal de Capsule Corp, Bulma y Vegeta dormían placidamente... bueno eso de placidamente... A decir vedad, el príncipe no paraba de moverse, y de hacer muecas extrañas, parecía que estaba soñando algo malo.

**Pesadilla de Vegeta**

_/ - ¡ Quieres callarte de una vez mocoso ! - decía el príncipe molesto intentando no sonar muy amenazante._

_- Buaa... buaa - la copia de Vegeta no paraba de llorar._

_- ¿ Pero qué quieres ? ¿ qué te pasa ? - Vegeta intentaba contener su ira, pero lo estaba pagando el niño, ya que el " suave " balanceo de Vegeta lo estaba mareando._

_El príncipe saiyan se movía de lado a lado con su hijo menor entre sus brazos. El pequeño bebé de ocho meses era clavado a su padre, los mismos ojos, el mismo pelo, las mismas facciones, una copia exacta de Vegeta. _

_Vegeta no conseguía cesar el llanto de su hijo, así que decidió ponerlo dentro del carrito de bebé. Cuando puso a su hijo en el carrito, el mini Vegeta comenzó a llorar más fuerte al verse abandonado. El saiyan empujaba suavemente el carrito, para ver si conseguía callar al error de su vida._

_Resignado, Vegeta decidió investigar lo que le hacía llorar tanto al pequeño mocoso. Lo cogió en brazos y lo acostó sobre un mueble. Se puso una mascarilla y agarro unas pinzas, con dicho objeto empezo a desvestirlo. Hasta que por fin el retoño de Vegeta quedo en pañales. Con la ayuda de las pinzas, consiguió desabrochar el pañal. Con un rápido movimiento, Vegeta esquivo la orina de su hijo que había salido como un misil directo hacia él._

_- Vegeta, ¿ qué estás haciendo ? - preguntó su mujer entrando en la sala, con su vientre bastante abultado._

_- Jugar a las cartas ¿ A ti que te parece ? - exclamó el príncipe molesto._

_- Pero que haces con todo eso - Bulma se refería a la mascarilla y a las pinzas - Pero si es un bebé muy dulce - dijo la mujer mirando al pequeño con ternura._

_- ¿ Dulce ? - dijo Vegeta incrédulo y entonces apunto a los desechos de su hijo - Eso de ahí no es chocolate -_

_- Pero que burro eres Vegeta, anda dejame a mí - en unos segundos, la mujer cambió de pañal a su hijo y lo vistió devidamente - Bueno, ahora vamos pequeño -_

_- Sí, llévatelo - dijo aliviado el príncipe._

_- No, si me refería a ti - Bulma dejo a su hijo en el carrito y se dirigió hacia su sorprendido esposo - Ven, tengo que decirte algo - _

_Ambos salieron de la sala y Bulma le entrego una fotografía algo extraña. Vegeta la examinó y enseguida llego a la conclusión de que era una ecografía. Sí... Bulma estaba embarazada de cinco meses. _

_- Esta tarde he ido al ginecólogo - le explicó su mujer - Vienen gemelos, tigre - le dijo su mujer alagando a su marido._

_- C-como... ¿ dos ? -/_

Vegeta despertó de golpe, incorporándose bruscamente en la cama. El pobre sudaba, y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. El simple hecho de pensar en que tendría de volver a pasar por ese infierno lo había hecho temblar.

- Vegeta... - murmuró Bulma adormilada - no te muevas tanto... que me despiertas -

El príncipe se levanto de la cama, aún con el miedo en el cuerpo bajo a la cocina, necesitaba un vaso de agua urgentemente. Cuando el saiyan llego a su destino, se dio cuenta de que no solo él se había desvelado.

- ¿ Qué hacéis despiertos a estás horas ? - preguntó el príncipe mientras se servía un vaso de agua.

- Sabes que podríamos hacerte la misma pregunta - habló el primogénito.

- ¿ No me digas que tú también has soñado con mamá ? - preguntó la princesa intuyendo que es lo que le pasaba a su padre.

- ¿ Vosotros también ? - preguntó el príncipe sorprendido, a lo que sus hijos asintieron - Hijos mios - Vegeta se acercó a sus dos hijos y rodeo con un brazo a cada uno - Tenemos que permanecer juntos en esto -

- Papá, yo te prometo que aguantare lo que pueda, pero no sé si soportare mucho tiempo - dijo Trunks.

- Trunks, no seas cobarde. Nosotros aguantaremos aquí con papá el tiempo que haga falta -

- Pero es que mi hijo nacerá antes que mi hermano, yo me iré de esta casa antes de que mi hermano nazca - se justifico el joven - Pero bueno, no os preocupeís, siempre hay una solución para todo. Este es el plan, Papá tú te encargaras de la salud de mamá y de mi hermanito. La acompañaras al ginecólogo, si se encuentra mal tu avisas al medico... en fin todas esas cosas. Bra, tú te encargaras de sus antojos, de cuidarla, de acompañarla a donde ella quiera... resumiendo, tu te encargas de su comodidad -

- Sí claro... ¿ y se puede saber de que te encargas tú ? - preguntó Bra.

- Yo soy el cerebro del grupo, el que se encarga de manejarlo todo ¿ os parece poco ? -

- Sí, tú tendrás que hacer todas esas cosas junto con nosotros - habló el príncipe.

- Egoístas -

- Somos una familia, y de aquí no se escabulle nadie. Cuando vuestra madre se quedo embarazada de vosotros, yo tuve que permanecer al pie del cañón -

- Papá... mamá me dijo que cuando estaba embarazada de mí... - Trunks quería recordar lo que hizo Vegeta cuando su madre estaba embaraza de él. Pero el príncipe no lo dejo continuar.

- Tú madre dice muchas tonterías -

- Ahora que lo pienso - para Trunks era como si se le hubiera encendido una bombilla - Papá, tú te encargaste de mamá cuando ella estaba embarazada de mí. Y yo me tuve encargar cuando mamá estaba embarazada de Bra... -

- ¿ Y que quieres decir con eso ? - preguntó la princesa.

- Que ahora te toca a ti cargar con el muerto -

- Eso no es justo - exclamó la princesa - Que culpa tengo yo de haber nacido antes -

- Y de quién es la culpa, ¿ mía ? - dijo el joven - En todo caso la culpa es de papá. Claro, papá te tienes que encargar tú de mamá, además este nuevo hermanito a sido culpa tuya, Bra y yo no tenemos nada que ver. Y para colmo, yo voy a ser padre y Bra se va a casar, te vas a tener que encargar tú de todo -

- Pues precisamente por eso, porque falta muy poco para que Bra y tú os marchéis, así que vosotros os tenéis que encargar de vuestra madre hasta que os marchéis de esta casa -

Los tres comenzaron discutir sobre quien tenía que cargar con Bulma, pero tanta discusión dio paso al cansancio. Vegeta, Trunks y Bra se quedaron dormidos sentados en la mesa de la cocina, recostando la cabeza sobre la encimera.

A la mañana siguiente, Bulma despertó en su amplia cama completamente sola. La mujer no se extraño, ya que su marido solia despertarse temprano para ir a entrenar. La mujer de cabello azul se levantó de la cama y se vistió con un pequeño pijama. Se admiro unos segundos en el espejo, pero enseguida llego a la conclusión de que esa vestimenta no era la más adecuada para una madre de familia. Para parecer más decente, Bulma se puso encima de ese mini pijama una bata de color rosa.

Con unos ánimos excelentes, Bulma bajo las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina. Estaba tan contenta y tenía tanta hambre que estaba dispuesta a preparar todo un banquete. Pero para su sorpresa, todos los miembros de su familia se encontraban dormidos en la cocina.

Unos segundos después, cuando ceso su sorpresa, Bulma se acercó a uno de los tantos cajones de la cocina. Abrió uno y saco unas cuantas cacerolas, con mucha fuerza las lanzó al suelo provocando un gran ruido que hizo que su familia despertara sobresaltada.

- ¿ Se puede saber que hacíais durmiendo aquí ? - preguntó confusa la dueña de la casa.

- Es que nos desvelemos los tres y vinimos aquí a por un vaso de agua, nos pusimos a charlar sobre el nuevo bebé de la familia y nos quedemos dormidos - explicó el primogénito.

- Ah, bueno no pasa nada - dijo Bulma - Oye y que os parece si aprovechamos que hoy es sábado y vamos a desayunar fuera - al ser un fin de semana, Trunks no tenía que ir a la empresa y Bra no tenía que ir a la universidad.

- Bueno si quieres ir mamá - dijo la joven Bra.

- Y después podemos ir de compras, tenemos que comprar un montón de cosas para el futuro bebé - añadió Bulma.

- No... otra vez no - dijo para sí mismo Vegeta.

- Y podemos ir a un museo, aprovechando que estamos toda la familia. O también podemos ir al Zoo -

- Oh Dios mio... ya a empezado - dijo Vegeta resignado.

**Me he retrasado un poco con este capítulo, pero como ya dije la inspiración me a dado la espalda. **

**Marirosy: Hola ! Pues sí, hasta en las peleas esta pareja sólo piensa en lo mismo. Y mi pobre Bra, no sé si soportara los nueve meses que faltan...**

**Rose Adriana Macklen D´Astolfy: Uff te has currado el nombre he xD. Y que lo digas, no se que vamos a hacer con estos niños.**

**Betzmyn: Ya ves, tanta pelea con muebles destrozados y todo, para que al final acaben haciendo lo de siempre. Sobre lo de Goku... ¿ Que sería Goku sin sus inocencias ?**

**pricessaiyan: O.O Tranquila, yo nunca voy a dejar una historia a medias.**

**mari3304: Quien tuviera esa imagen... pero no hacia falta que te descostillaras de la risa, que te vas a hacer daño xD. Ya hable con la inspiración, pero ella no me hizo mucho caso. En los próximos capítulos llegan los caprichitos de Bulma, espero que te gusten.**

**isabelle: Jeje la escena de la reconciliación fue la que más me gusto. En este capítulo has podido ver varias versiones de como sería el nuevo bebé de Bulma. Pero ahora hay que ver como Vegeta va a vivir el nuevo embarazo... me da pena de sólo pensarlo, me da más penita que Trunks y Bra, aunque este par también tiene lo suyo.**

**Monic: Que bien que te haga gracia mi historia, se hace lo que se puede. Como ya viste, de este par no sé sabe que puede salir.**

**Onlygirl54: Me alegra muchisimo que te guste mi historia, intento hacerla lo más graciosa posible.**

**Feling92: De Bulma y Vegeta se puede esperar cualquier cosa. Y sobre lo de Trunks y Bra... ay no sé que hacer con ellos, como esto siga así, los pobres saldrán pitando de Capsule Corp.**

**Ilicitana84: Jajaja tienes razón, parece que la solución de esos dos es f... Ya ves, mis pequeños Briefs no van a poder soportar a su madre.**

**Bueno sólo agradeceros a todos los reviews, ya que sois muy amables. De verdad que os lo agradezco, me hacen muy feliz ñ.ñ**

**¡ Hasta el próximo capítulo !**


	10. El comienzo

- Mmm... haber a haber... - Bulma vacilaba las deliciosas propuestas para el desayuno que le ofrecía la carta.

- No entiendo por qué tenemos que cenar si en casa tenemos de todo - protestaba el príncipe.

- Todo esto engorda demasiado, y yo tengo que estar delgada para que me quede perfecto mi vestido de novia -

- Todo parece delicioso... no se que pedir - cada loco con su tema...

La familia Briefs estaban sentados en una terraza de un Bar observando la carta para ver si había algo que aceptaran sus papilas gustativas. Después de vacilar un rato, llego el camarero con un pequeño cuaderno en su mano izquierda, y un bolígrafo en la mano derecha.

- ¿ Qué desean tomar los señores ? - preguntó educadamente el empleado.

- Bueno, pues a mí me trae dos de todas las piezas de fruta que tenga, un emparedado de jamón dulce, otro de queso light, tostadas con mermelada, y un café con sacarina - pidió Bra como si estuviera pidiendo un vaso de agua - Es que estoy a dieta - explicó al ver que su familia la miro extraña, por lo general desayunaba más...

El pobre camarero apunto todo lo que dijo Bra, mirándola de reojo pensando en como esa chiquilla podía zamparse todo eso.

- Para mí una gran torta de chocolate, un trozo de pastel de arándanos, otro de tarta de Santiago, otro de tarta de fresa... bueno, mejor traigame las tartas directamente. Y para acompañar... un café con leche - pidió el primogénito.

El camarero siguió escribiendo cada vez más sorprendido.

- Para mí un sándwich mixto - el camarero por fin pensó que en esa familia había alguien normal - Y también me trae otro vegetal ( jaja haber si le va a traer un Vegeta ) pero me lo hace de diez pisos - al decir esto, toda su familia miro sorprendida a la matriarca - Ahora algo dulce... me trae una torta de fresa bien cargada, y un zumito de naranja -

Su familia la miro con sorpresa, estaba claro que el nene que venía en camino era todo un saiyan.

Ahora le toco el turno a Vegeta, éste seguía escondido detrás de la carta sin saber que pedir, así que al final optó por lo más fácil.

- Traigame todo lo que hay en la carta - ordenó el príncipe.

El camarero algo conmocionado por todo lo que habían pedido, después de un rato llevo a la mesa todo el gran desayuno. Sin espera, la familia Briefs comenzó a comer cómo si hiciera días que no probaban bocado. Y como tenían mucha hambre, la comida les sabía mejor.

- Después del desayuno, ¿ que os parece si vamos a un museo ? - propuso Bulma, seguidamente le dio un gran bocado a uno de sus sandwich.

- Ni hablar - dijo el príncipe tajante - No pienso ir a ese lugar, ya fui una vez y me jure a mi mismo que antes me hago amigo de Kakaroto que volver a pisar ese sitió -

- Bueno Vegeta... si insistes ya iremos al Zoo, supongo que te ara ilusión ir a visitar a tu familia -

Lógicamente después de ese comentario hubo una pequeña discusión por parte de Bulma y Vegeta. Una vez en calma, la familia se subió en el vehículo con el que habían llegado, dispuestos a ir al Zoo para complacer a la futura mamá.

No paso mucho rato hasta que llegaron al Zoologico. Estacionaron el vehículo en los aparcamientos y compraron cuatro entradas. Vegeta caminaba de brazos cruzados y semblante serio por no variar, Trunks miraba con curiosidad a los animalillos, a Bra algunos animales le hicieron gracia, sin embargo otros le parecieron repugnantes, sin embargo a Bulma le estaba encantando todo, no veía el momento de volver a este lugar con el nuevo miembro de la familia.

- Trunks, vamos a ver a los Koalas que son muy monos - dijo la joven de cabello azul llevándose a su hermano.

Monos... Esa palabra le vino a Vegeta a la mente.

- No tardéis mucho chicos, faltan quince minutos para la exhibición de delfines - avisó Bulma a sus dos hijos - Vegeta, quiero ir a ver las jirafas - y sin más datos, Bulma se llevo a Vegeta a ver las dichosas jirafas.

La pareja se planto enfrente de el área de las jirafas, lógicamente todo estaba vallado. Bulma se acercó un poco y con cuidado acarició a una jirafa. Mientras Bulma se divertía con los curiosos animales, Vegeta fijo su vista en los animales de al lado, y no eran nada más y nada menos que unos graciosos monitos. Sin decirle nada a su esposa, el príncipe saiyan se acercó a esos animales, apoyo un brazo en el barandal y se los quedo observando un rato. Por su parte Bulma seguía concentrada con las jirafas, pero su atención cambio al ver a los leones a unos metros más lejos.

- Ah, Vegeta mira leones, vamos a verlos - dijo Bulma sin saber que estaba hablando sola, y la mujer se marcho de allí pensando que su marido iba detrás de ella.

Vegeta observaba con curiosidad a los simios, sus gestos eran graciosos. Unos cuantos se encontraban comiendo plátanos, otros se estaban desparasitando unos a otros. Pero hubo uno que llamo su atención, estaba solo, de pie y con su cola ondeando al viento. Vegeta se lleno de nostalgia por unos instantes, esa cola... era la misma que la de los saiyans.

El príncipe no pudo aguantarse, y haciendo caso omiso al cartel de " prohibido pasar " Vegeta salto la valla y se acercó a los monos. Se agacho para quedar a la altura del mono solitario y sin previo aviso agarró su cola. La estrujo suavemente entre su mano, el mono no se quejo, y hacía lo mismo que el príncipe, lo miraba con curiosidad.

* * *

- Mamá tenías que haber visto a los Koalas, eran tan lindos - dijo Bra acercándose a su madre.

- Por cierto... ¿ habéis visto a vuestro padre ? - preguntó Bulma a sus dos hijos.

- No, no lo hemos visto - le contestó su hija.

- ¿ No estaba contigo ? - preguntó el primogénito.

- Sí, pero cuando me di cuanta ya no estaba a mi lado - respondió la matriarca - Y el espectáculo de delfines va a empezar en nada -

En eso que la familia Briefs escucho unos extraños sonidos que iban acompañados por unos gritos.

- PERO SEÑOR, QUE USTED NO PUEDE ESTAR AHÍ - escucharon gritar a uno de seguridad.

Bulma junto con sus hijos llegaron al lugar de donde provenían los gritos y se asomaron a la valla para ver el porqué de tanto espectáculo. Y se encontraron con Vegeta liándose a porrazos con tres monos, uno lo tenía enganchado a la pierna, otro al brazo y otro en el cuerpo en plan saibamen.

- ¿ Qué Vegeta, reunión familiar ? - preguntó Bulma divertida desde la valla.

Después de que Vegeta saliera de allí, Bulma pidió disculpas a los de seguridad, y para sorpresa de Vegeta, su mujer no le regaño ni le grito, al contrario, le pareció super gracioso... cosas del embarazo.

Después de visitar el Zoo, la familia se marcho de compras. Visitaron decenas y decenas de tiendas, y compraron muchas prendas de ropa para el nuevo baby de la familia. Después de una mañana de shopping, la familia llego a casa y a Bulma se le ocurrió una idea para esta misma tarde.

- Vegeta, esta tarde voy a hacer una reunión aquí en casa para decirles a todos la nueva noticia - le comentaba Bulma a su marido, ambos estaban en su dormitorio poniéndose cómodos.

- ¡ Otra vez ! - exclamó Vegeta molesto - Si quieres ver a los inútiles de tus amigos no me importa, pero no me los traigas a casa -

- No te estoy pidiendo permiso Vegeta, te estoy informando, ya que los pienso traer te guste o no -

- Pues conmigo no cuentes, yo pienso estar toda la tarde encerrado en la Cámara de Gravedad - por lo menos en su templo sagrado no entra nadie.

- De eso nada, voy a dar una noticia que nos concierne a los dos, te recuerdo que al bebé no lo hice yo sola - le recordó Bulma.

- Y yo te recuerdo que te embarazaste a traición, sin mi consentimiento -

- ¿ Acaso me hubieras dicho que sí ? -

- NO -

- Pues entonces cómo querías que te lo contara -

Y así comenzó otra discusión de Bulma y Vegeta por culpa de la reunión de amigos que quería organizar ésta primera. La dueña de Capsule Corp preparo la comida, y llamo a sus hijos para que vinieran a comer, a su querido príncipe no le dijo ni mu. Al rato de que Bulma y sus hijos comenzaran a comer, apareció un Vegeta muerto de hambre. Sin decir palabra, Vegeta se sentó sin protestar y comenzó a comer como si nada. Bulma quería echarle un poco más de sal a su comida, pero la sal estaba al lado de Vegeta.

- Hija, puedes decirle a tu padre que me pase la sal por favor - le dijo Bulma a Bra, ya que no se hablaba con su marido.

- Papá, dice mamá que por favor le pases la sal - le dijo la princesita a su padre.

- No hija, lo de por favor te lo he dicho a ti - corrigió la madre.

- A pues sin por favor, papá dice mamá que le pases la sal - volvió a repetir Bra.

- Dile a tu madre que yo no soy su sirviente, así que si quiere la sal que se levante y la coja ella misma - dijo el príncipe.

- Mamá, dice papá que él no es tu sirviente y que si quieres la sal que te levantes y la cojas tú misma - le dijo la madre a la hija.

- Pues dile a tu padre que a mí me a tratado como una sirvienta desde que nos conocimos, así que me pase la sal inmediatamente - dijo furiosa la mujer de cabello azul.

- Papá, dice mamá que tú la has tratado como una sirvienta desde que os conocéis, así que le pases la sal inmediatamente - repitió Bra las palabras de su madre.

- Dile a tu madre que yo no pienso pasarle la sal - el príncipe intentaba calmarse, pero esa venita tan característica que tiene en la frente se estaba comenzando a hinchar.

- Mamá, dice papá que no piensa pasarte la sal -

- Bra, dile a tu padre que... -

- Bueno vale ya no - dijo la princesa harta de ser una paloma mensajera - Mamá quieres dejar esta tontería de una vez, que ya somos todos bastante mayorcitos -

- Trunks, dile a tu hermana que por qué ahora se pone del lado de su padre - le dijo Bulma a su hijo mayor que hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen de toda esta situación.

- Pero mamá diselo tú que a quién no le hablas es a papá no a Bra - le aclaro Trunks a su madre.

- Vegeta preguntale a tus hijos que por qué ahora se han puesto en mi contra - le dijo Bulma a su marido.

- Bra, dile a tu madre que ella a quien no le habla es a mí, que antes de hablar se entere a quien le habla y a quien no le habla - dijo Vegeta cerrando los ojos para evitar una explosión de ira.

- Bra, preguntale a Trunks que ¿ quien es el que no me habla ? - dijo la dueña de la casa liándolo más todo.

Y así paso un rato más, las cosas se liaron más,Trunks no se hablaba con su padre, Bulma no se hablaba con Bra... Pero al final se aclaro todo y llego la hora de la reunión de amigos.

Los invitados fueron llegando, no falto absolutamente nadie. Bulma llamó a todos sus amigos sin excepciones, una noticia como esta no se da todos los días. La comida y bebida eran abundantes, la reunión estaba siendo un éxito.

- Me voy a poner como una vaca si sigo comiendo de esta manera - decía Marron mientras comía un canapé detrás de otro.

- No te preocupes, tú que te crees ¿ que tú a mí me gustas por tu cuerpo ? - le dijo Trunks para animarla.

- Pero bueno, seras imbécil - le insultó la rubia.

- Pero si es una frase romántica, lee entre lineas - el pobre Trunks no sabía exactamente como elogiar a una mujer.

Unos metros lejos de allí...

- Que emoción, voy a tener un cuñadito - le comentaba Goten a su futura esposa.

- Sí... - dijo ella con sarcasmo - No puedo esperar el día en que nazca mi hermanito -

Y mientras la pandilla charlaba, llego la hora de anunciar la gran noticia.

- Ejem, ejem - Bulma se aclaro la garganta - Bueno, os he reunido aquí porque tengo una noticia muy especial que daros - La mujer hablaba con una alegría imposible de esconder - Vereís, aprovechando mi nuevo rejuvenecimiento... Vegeta y yo vamos a ser padres de nuevo - Bulma dijo esto ultimo con mucha ilusión y haciendo una pose con sus manos.

- ... - todos la miraron como si hubiera dicho que por las mañanas sale el sol.

- Bulma... ya lo sabíamos - le dijo Yamcha como si nada.

- ¿ Como que ya lo sabíais ? - preguntó incrédula Bulma.

- Sí, a mí me lo contó Krilin, yo se lo conté a Ten Sin Han y a Chaoz, ellos se lo contaron a Lunch... - y así las voces corrieron de unos a otros.

Bulma se desilusiono un poco, pero aún así nadie podía arrebatarle su alegría. Por otra parte, Goku fue directo hacia Vegeta para felicitar al futuro papá.

- Vegeta, enhorabuena - felicito Goku acercándose más a Vegeta - Vas a tener otro hijo, que bien. ¿ Tú que quieres que sea Vegeta, niño o niña ? -

- Yo quiero que te largues Kakaroto -

- Yo creo que sera un chico, ya sabes por que primero fue chico, luego chica, y ahora toca otra vez chico -

- Ay pero Goku - Chichi se agrego a las conversaciónes de los dos hombres - Que dices, lo mejor sería una niña, así se la puede peinar de muchas maneras, y siempre son más cariñosas... - Chichi siguió explicando las ventajas de tener niñas, a lo que Vegeta se aburrió y se marcho sin decir nada - Ah, pero que maleducado es este Vegeta, pobre niño... va a tener muchas carencias afectivas - dijo indignada por haberle dejado con la palabra en la boca.

- ¿ En serio a ti te gustan las niñas ? - preguntó Goku.

- Goku no me digas que... - Chichi se emocionó ante las palabras de su esposo - ¿ Tú también quieres tener una niña ? - preguntó Chichi con los ojos vidriosos de emoción.

- Claro - dijo Goku muy contento - Pero supongo que tendremos que esperar unos años hasta que Goten y Bra decidan ser padres -

- ¡ Pero Goku yo me refería a tener un hijo nosotros ! - gritó Chichi - Como solo hemos tenido dos hijos, yo pensé que a ti te haría ilusión ir a por la niña - dijo en tono triste Chichi.

- Pero Chichi... si ya estás muy mayor para tener más hijos - dijo inocentemente Goku.

- ¡ Yo no soy vieja ! - gritó Chichi con todas sus fuerzas llamando la atención de toda la sala.

- Oh, tranquila Chichi, lo superaras... Pero cuanto antes asumas tu edad, sera mejor - le dijo Bulma dándole unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda.

- Seras... - Chichi murmuró maldades, y se alejo de la multitud, pero todavía se hundió más cuando recordó su edad y cayó en cuenta de que útero debía de estar como una pasa.

- Jaja, Vegeta ¿ sabes qué ? No falta mucho para el cumpleaños de Chichi, y creo que le voy a regalar un poco de la crema que utilice para rejuvenecerme - comentó divertida Bulma.

- Pues lo que faltaba, otra loca más - fue la respuesta de su marido.

Mientras, un poco más alejados de la multitud...

- Ay, Goten estate quieto... este no es el momento - decía entre risas la joven princesa, mientras Goten la abrazaba por detrás y le daba besos en el cuello.

- Pero es que estas muy sexy con ese vestido, comprendeme, es difícil resistirme a tanta belleza - le ronroneaba al oído - Anda Bra... vamos a tu habitación ... -

- ¿ Pero es que te has vuelto loco ? Están todos aquí -

- Bueno... más morbo - al decir esto, Goten le dio media vuelta a Bra y la besó apasionadamente.

- Sí insistes... -

* * *

Vegeta estaba solo en una esquina, observando como todo el mundo le decía cosas a su mujer, le tocaban la barriguita y todas esas cosas... Cuando el príncipe saiyan cayó en cuenta de que faltaba su hija entre la multitud, eso no era para preocuparse, podría estar en el baño, pero el hecho de que el hijo menor de Kakarotto tampoco estuviera era muy sospechoso.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el príncipe saiyan subió las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, se paro enfrente de la habitación de Bra, y de una patada abrió la puerta. Encontrándose así a su hija tumbada en la cama con el hijo de Kakarotto encima manoseandola por todas partes.

- Papá, esto no es lo que parece - dijo muy nerviosa Bra quitandose a Goten de encima.

Sobran las palabras, la fiesta termino con una gran pelea entre el suegro y el yerno, pero al final todo se soluciono. Horas después, a las 3:00 de la madrugada, Vegeta se encontraba durmiendo en el sofá. Después de un gran cabreo por parte de Bulma, ésta lo echo de la habitación. El príncipe pudo haber dormido en cualquier otro dormitorio de Capsule Corp, pero hay que respetar las tradiciones, cuando hay pelea ente matrimonios, el hombre se tiene que ir a dormir al sofá.

- Papá - Vegeta escuchó la voz adormilada de su hija, mientras le tocaban el brazo - Papá, despierta -

Vegeta abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la cara de su hija.

- ¿ Se puede saber por qué molestas a estas horas ? - preguntó el príncipe con enojo.

- Es mamá, dice que vayas a su habitación - le informó la muchacha - Y ahora si me disculpas me voy, tengo mucho sueño - al decir esto la chica se retiro.

Vegeta se levantó del sofá con una pereza increíble, tenía tanto sueño que ni se había enfadado. Subió las escalera como un zombie, y entró en el dormitorio que compartia con su mujer. Al entrar, la vio sentada en la cama y de brazos cruzados.

- ¿ Se puede saber que quieres ? - preguntó Vegeta restregandose los ojos con el dorso de su mano.

- Tengo un antojo - dijo la mujer sin más.

- ¿ No me estarás diciendo que me has despertado solo porque tienes un antojo, verdad ? - al pobre príncipe le iba a saltar la vena de la frente.

- Sí - contestó ella sin más - Quiero fresas, traemelas - ordenó Bulma.

Vegeta se fue de allí directo a buscar las puñeteras fresas, todavía no sabía muy bien por qué lo hacía, quizás porque tenía mucho sueño y lo único que quería era dormir. El príncipe llego a la cocina, abrió la nevera y saco un cuenco con fresas, subió a la habitación de nuevo, dejo el cuenco sobre la mesita y se dio media vuelta sin decir nada.

- Gracias - agradeció una feliz Bulma, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Vegeta bajo las escaleras, se tumbo en el sofá y se tapo con una manta. Rápidamente cayó en un profundo sueño, estaba soñando que se encontraba en un magnifico prado verde, lleno de arboles y flores, con un lago precioso, y en ese lago Vegeta estaba ahogando a Goten, el cual iba vestido de novio, Vegeta se lo había llevado del altar el día de la boda y ahora lo estaba ahogando en ese precioso lago, justo al lado se encontraba el cuerpo inerte de Kakarotto, ya que primero se deshizo de su eterno rival y ahora le tocaba al hijo.

- Papá - Trunks soñoliento, todo despeinado llamaba a su padre a las 4:00 de la madrugada - Papá, despierta -

Vegeta todavía con una sonrisa sádica en su cara, comenzó a abrir los ojos encontrándose con la cara de su hijo.

- ¡ ¿ Se puede saber que quieres mocoso ? ! - preguntó el príncipe muy molesto, volviendo a cerrar los ojos esperando soñar lo que le habían interrumpido.

- Mamá te llama - informó el primogénito.

- ¿ Se puede saber que quiere ahora la loca esa ? - Vegeta abrió los ojos y se incorporo en el sofá.

- No lo sé, sólo me a dicho que te llame - dijo Trunks adormilado - Así que ves a ver que quiere y a mí dejarme en paz - dijo el muchacho marchandose de ahí.

Vegeta se quedo allí sentado como un pringado, podría no hacerle caso y volverse a dormir, pero seguramente Bulma vendría a dar por saco. Y tampoco creía que fuera por otro antojo, igual le pasaba algo... Así que el príncipe se levanto del sofá y fue a la habitación algo preocupado. Cuando llego, vio a su mujer igual que antes, sentada en la cama y de brazos cruzados.

- Vegeta, quiero que me traigas un emparedado de pavo, bacon, pollo, lechuga, tomate y le pones mucho ketchup y mostaza, ah y mayonesa - casi se le olvidaba.

- ¿ Qué ? - Vegeta pronunció con lentitud, controlando toda su ira.

- Ya me has oído, no me hagas repetírtelo - Bulma aún seguía cabreada con su marido por la escena que monto esta tarde.

Al príncipe saiyan le entró un tick en el ojo izquierdo, al mismo compas que se le hinchaba su característica venita en la frente. Cerró ambos ojos, y apretó los puños un buen rato, hasta que al final se dio media vuelta, bajo a la cocina y le preparo el emparedado a su mujer. Subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación, entró en silencio y de igual forma se marcho.

- Gracias - volvió a agradecer Bulma, pero al igual que ultima vez, no obtuvo respuesta.

Vegeta bajo las escaleras echando humo, esto ya era demasiado, él no era ningún monigote. Y con un cabreo del 15 se volvió a acostar en el sofá, pero esta vez le costó más coger el sueño. Rato después, soñando con pañales y biberones, Vegeta escuchó que alguien lo estaba llamando.

- Papá, papá, papá - a las 5:00 de la mañana lo llamaba Bra. Al príncipe le recordó años atrás cuando Bra lo llamaba trescientasmil veces simplemente porque se aburría.

- Papá, despierta - ahora era la voz de su hijo.

Vegeta se despertó, abrió los ojos de repente y se incorporo en la cama con aparente tranquilidad.

- Mamá te esta llamando desde hace un bueno rato - le dijo su hijo mayor - y por favor, haz algo ya que yo voy a ser padre - se quejo el mayor.

- Y yo me tengo que casar - dijo la princesa - A este paso el día de la boda voy a tener unas ojeras que pareceré un Oso Panda -

Después de quejarse, los niños salieron de allí. Vegeta hizo lo mismo que las otras veces, subió a la habitación encontrándose con Bulma de la misma manera.

- Vegeta, quiero que me traigas una tarta de nata, pero le pones muchas fresas - le pidió su esposa.

Vegeta no dijo nada, se marcho de allí, y al rato subió con la tarta. Bulma al verla se le hizo la boca agua. El príncipe se acercó a su mujer, esta vez no la dejo en la mesita y se fue. El príncipe llego hasta su mujer, extendió el brazo para darle la tarta y... plaff, tartazo en toda la cara. La bandeja en la que estaba la tarta se escurrió lentamente por la cara de Bulma hasta caer al suelo. La pobre mujer tenía toda la cara cubierta de nata, y unas cuantas fresas esparcidas. Vegeta con un semblante divertido, cogió una fresa de la frente de su mujer y se la puso en la nariz de ésta.

Con una sonora carcajada, Vegeta se marcho de allí, dejando a su mujer sentada en la cama y con toda la tarta por la cara, Bulma parecía un payasito. El príncipe saiyan bajo las escaleras con una sonrisa triunfal, y se acostó en el sofá dispuesto a soñar con los angelitos. Pues estaba seguro de que Bulma ya no lo iba a molestar más en toda la noche.

Definitivamente, estos nueve meses se les van a hacer muy largos...

**¡ Hola ! Cuanto tiempo, normalmente no tardo tanto en actualizar, pero como ya dije, la inspiración no me hace ni caso. A partir de ahora se van a ver las semanas y los meses de gestación de el bebé de Bulma, voy a intentar acelerar las cosas, ya que este Fic se me está yendo de las manos. **

**Marirosy: Y que quieres, son más de treinta años viviendo en la Tierra, el príncipe se a ablandado bastante... Y por lo de Bulma, bueno digamos que como la familia, no te cuida nadie xD.**

**mari3304: Sí, Bulma ya a empezado con sus cambios de humor y todo, jeje. Habrá que ver que va a salir de ahí... un ¿ mini-Vegeta ? Jaja es para ver al príncipe con un mini-yo entre sus brazos. **

**pricessaiyan: Tia lo siento, no era mi intención matarte xD. Y yo estoy tranquila, tú no me puedes hacer nada, estamos muy lejos jeje.**

**Feling92: Claro que sí, como Vegeta no hay dos, él es el único capaz de hacer eso en Bulma. Y los pobre Trunks y Bra, que sin comerlo ni beberlo mira en que marron se han metido... el único crack es Vegeta.**

**Gianna Drice : Intento hacer la historia comica, otra cosa es que me salga... xD**

**Maryl-sama: Pues ala, ya puedes ver como sería la familia de Bulma con otro hijo. Y tranquila, que yo pienso terminar el Fic. Pobres Bra y Trunks, ellos no se lo merecen. Y la verdad que lo mejor es que el futuro hijo de Bulma sea un Vegeta en pequeñito, jeje. Gracias por el review, ¡ y saludos desde España !**

**Sandra-crazy: Tienes toda la razón, ahora le toca a Vegeta tener un mini-yo.**

**isabelle: ¿ Te imaginas los nueve meses que van a pasar toda la familia ?... Van a necesitar la ayuda de Dende si quieren salir bien parados de esta.**

**casveg: Me hubiera gustado actualizar más pronto, pero no tenía ni idea de que escribir, y que bien que te guste mucho el fic, gracias.**

**Eileen Price Snape: Claro, todos nos haremos viejos alguna vez. Lo de la crema, bueno a mí me pareció mejor eso, porque quería mostrar la inteligencia de Bulma y su capacidad para crear lo que se proponga, ya que las Bolas de Dragon no conviene utilizarlas por caprichitos de la Briefs. Y bueno, como me habeis dicho tú y marirosy voy a hacer a Chichi joven también, pero ya aviso que ella no tiene mucha cabida en esta historia. Habria que verte riendote como loca xD. Muchisimas gracias por todos tus reviews.**


	11. El futuro bebé es

- Papá... - Trunks intentaba despertar a su dormido padre, pero no había manera - Papá, despierta -

Vegeta abrió los ojos pesadamente encontrándose con el rostro de su hijo mayor. Furioso de tantas interrupciones, el príncipe Saiyan le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Trunks en toda la cara enviándolo directo a la pared de enfrente.

- ¡ ¿ Pero es que en esta maldita casa no se puede dormir o que ? ! -

Entonces el príncipe se levantó del sofá hecho una furia. A los pocos segundos, Vegeta se dio la vuelta encontrándose con su hija algo sorprendida, sosteniendo una taza de café en su mano izquierda, y con una galleta a unos pocos centímetros de su boca. Entonces el saiyan se digno a mirar hacia la ventana, donde los abundantes rayos de sol iluminaban su casa.

- Papá... ya es de día - habló la joven algo asustada por el comportamiento de su padre - Trunks sólo te estaba despertando porque ya se esta haciendo tarde -

- Ya lo sabía - dijo el príncipe como si nada - Sólo estaba comprobando los reflejos de tu hermano, que por cierto son muy flojos - dicho esto, Vegeta emprendió camino hacia la cocina dejando a su hijo mayor empotrado en la pared.

Vegeta entró en la cocina de mejor humor, y es que saber que iba a ingerir un gran banquete le ponía de un contento... Vegeta tomó asiento, esperando que su mujer le sirviera el desayuno como cada mañana, pero Bulma parecía no hacerle caso. Paso el rato, Bra y Trunks se sentaron en la mesa, el pobre chico llevaba una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza. Bulma sirvió una taza de café a sus dos hijos y por ultimo a ella misma, mientras el príncipe seguía con su taza vacía.

- ¡ Bulma ! - Vegeta ya se había desesperado - ¿ Es que a mí no me piensas servir café ? - dijo el saiyan golpeando la mesa con su puño derecho.

Ante la reacción de su marido, Bulma se levantó tranquilamente con la jarra de café, la alzó por encima de la cabeza de Vegeta y dejo caer el café ardiendo por toda la cara de su marido. Vegeta cerró los ojos sintiendo el chorro de ese liquido caliente resbalar por su cara. ( Que mal suena... )

Los hijos se quedaron asombrados al ver como el príncipe se levantó de su asiento a servirse el desayuno él mismo, y sin una pizca de enfado. Lo que sus hijos no sabían era que esto era una pequeña venganza de Bulma. Vegeta 1 - Bulma 1.

* * *

10 Semanas después...

- VEGETAAA - los gritos de Bulma se escuchaban por toda la Capsule Corp - Vegeta, que llegamos tarde al ginecólogo -

- Ya voy mujer insoportable - gritó Vegeta desde el piso de arriba - No entiendo porqué tengo que acompañarte a estas tonterías, yo sé perfectamente que mi hijo nacerá sano y fuerte - hablaba el príncipe mientras bajaba las escaleras.

- Pero seguramente hoy me van a decir el sexo de bebé - explicaba la mujer - Ojala y sea un niño, así el bebé de Trunks tendrá con quien jugar - efectivamente, el bebé de Trunks era un varón - Pero para mí me gustaría una niña, son más cariñosas, y la podre vestir, y peinar de mil maneras , ¿ Tú que prefieres que sea Vegeta ? -

- Un aborto -

* * *

Mientras Bulma y Vegeta iban de camino al ginecólogo, Trunks y Bra estaban charlando sobre su futuro hermanito/hermanita.

- Bra, ¿ tú qué crees que sera ? -

- No tengo ni idea, pero estoy segura de que va a ser igual de guapo que nosotros -

- Eso sí - era innegable el atractivo de los hermanos Briefs - Tú y yo somos idénticos - y también era innegable el parecido.

- Quizás este sale diferente, igual sale idéntico a papá ¿ Te imaginas ? - dijo Bra.

Ambos hermanos se imaginaron a un mini-Vegeta, y la verdad que les parecía bastante gracioso.

- ¿ Oye Trunks de cuanto está Marron ya ? -

- De cinco meses y medio - le respondió su hermano - Sólo faltan tres meses y medio más y yo me largo - dijo el chico muy contento.

- Y me dejas aquí con el muerto - dijo la chica estrechando los ojos.

- Oye que tú en menos de ocho meses te largas, así que no exageres -

- Ya, pero tú te largaras antes de que nazca el mochuelo, la que se va a quedar son dormir por las noches voy a ser yo - protestaba la hermana pequeña.

- Te recuerdo que yo también voy a tener un hijo, así que yo tampoco voy a poder dormir - le recordó Trunks - Además Bra, piensa que tú te vas a casar, Goten trabajara y tú estudiaras para sacar adelante a vuestra casa, y pasado los años tendréis unos hijos maravillosos como los que tendremos Marron y y yo. La vida nos sonríe - Trunks le hacía ver a su hermana el lado positivo de las cosas.

- No Trunks, la vida no nos sonríe. Se descojona de nosotros - rectifico la joven.

* * *

En la sala de espera del ginecólogo de Bulma...

Vegeta miraba con asombro a una chica embarazada que estaba sentada a su lado. Al parecer aquella mujer debía de estar apunto de dar a luz, ya que su barriga era más que enorme, cosa que llamó la atención del príncipe saiyan.

- Vegeta, la verdad que te estás portando muy bien conmigo, se nota que has cambiado - hablaba la mujer de lo "maravilloso" que se había vuelto su marido - La verdad que no me lo esperaba, yo creía que te ibas a escabullir, pero ya veo que no, estoy segura de que a pesar de tantos años vas a ser un papá genial - Bulma le seguía hablando a su marido, pero éste seguía mirando a la chica de al lado - Ya veras cuando nuestro bebé... -

- Oiga, no la mueva mucho... es que va a reventar - el príncipe aconsejo al marido de la chica de la enorme panza.

Rato después...

- Mire ¿ lo ve ? ese es su bebé - El doctor le señalaba a Vegeta su futuro hijo.

- Se parece a su madre - comentó el saiyan al ver lo feo que era. ( Lógicamente, era un feto )

Bulma estaba tumbada en la cama, con esa especie de gel que le ponen en la tripita, mientras el doctor le paseaba un aparato. Resumiendo, que a Bulma le estaban haciendo una ecografía.

- Pues más bien se le va a parecer usted - habló el doctor desconcertando a Vegeta - Señor Vegeta, todo indica a que su futuro bebé va a ser un pequeño varón -

- Un niño - exclamó Bulma con sorpresa - Vaya... a mí me hubiera gustado una niña, pero que más da, voy a tener un pequeño niño de nuevo - a Bulma no le importaba demasiado el sexo del bebé, lo que ella deseaba era volver a tener un bebé entre sus brazos.

- Mire, aquí se puede apreciar el sexo del bebé - el doctor intentaba enseñarle a Vegeta los genitales del bebé, pero el príncipe no entendía nada.

Un hijo... después de tanto tiempo, Vegeta volvía a tener otro hijo. Y nada más y nada menos que un varón. Perfecto. Un niño al que poder entrenar y convertirlo en un guerrero de élite.

Pues a Vegeta le encanto la idea, y a Bulma no le disgusto para nada. Así que felices de la vida, Vegeta y Bulma salieron de la consulta del ginecólogo, y se marcharon a comprar un montón de cosas para el nuevo miembro de la familia.

* * *

- Vamos tampoco sera tan malo, ya lo veras - animaba Goten a su prometida.

- Sí claro, eso lo dices porque no te toca a ti pasar por este martirio -

- No seas exagerada Bra - el chico saco una pequeña caja de su bolsillo y se lo entrego a Bra - Toma, para ti -

Bra abrió ilusionada la cajita, y descubrió que en su interior había un anillo de oro.

- Oh, Goten es precioso - ilusionada, Bra se puso el anillo.

- Pero no sera tan precioso como el de nuestra boda -

- Goten... creo que se me olvido decirte un pequeño detalle -

- ¿ A qué te refieres ? - preguntó Goten.

- Pues veras, mi abuela me hizo prometer dos cosas en su lecho de muerte - habló la joven Briefs - Lo primero fue que llegaría virgen al matrimonio. Y lo segundo que me casaría con su anillo - siguió explicando la princesa - Y lo primero ya no lo puedo cumplir, así que me tengo que casar con si anillo, sí o sí -

* * *

Y mientras Goten y Bra charlaban en la planta de arriba de Capsule Corp, en el salón Marron y Trunks charlaban de cosas acerca del futuro bebé.

- Estoy seguro de que nuestro bebé heredara lo mejor de cada uno de nosotros, ya lo veras - Trunks hablaba mientras acariciaba el abultado vientre de la chica rubia - No es por presumir, pero con unos padres tan guapos como nosotros, el niño no puede salir feo -

- Tienes razón, Trunks. ¿ Sabes qué ? A mí me haría mucha ilusión que nuestro bebé se pareciera a mi padre -

- ¿ A tú padre ? - repitió Trunks incrédulo.

- Sí, a mí padre - confirmo la rubia - El es un hombre muy bueno, de hecho es una de las personas más nobles que conozco, ojala nuestro hijo saliera igual que él - dijo la niña de papá.

- Pero Marron... yo no digo que eso no sea cierto, pero es que... -

- Es que ¿ Qué ? -

- Es que es muy feo - soltó Trunks de repente sorprendiendo a Marron - Quiero decir que es buena persona y eso... pero es feo -

- Pues mi padre sera poco agraciado, pero prefiero eso a que sea atractivo y malo como el tuyo - se pico la rubia, y es que su padre era muy importante para ella.

- Marron... ¿ Mi padre te parece atractivo ? - preguntó Trunks sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír.

- Ese no es el tema ahora Trunks -

El hijo de Vegeta se puso a pensar cómo sería su hijo heredando genes de ambas familias. Se imagino el físico de Krilin, con el carácter de sus padres y la vanidad de su hermana. Resumiendo, el hijo perfecto...

- Ya estamos en casa - anunció su llegada Bulma.

Bra y Goten bajaron al salón, y allí se encontraron con los demás. Bulma dio la noticia de que el futuro bebé sera un precioso varón. Marron y Trunks se alegraron mucho, pues así su hijo podría jugar con su ¿ Tío ?

- Mamá, me gustaría que me acompañaras a escoger mi vestido de novia esta tarde, me han recomendado un sitió genial -

- Claro que sí hija ¿ Marron nos acompañas ? -

- Por supuesto, las embarazadas no podemos hacer nada, y llevo unos meses demasiado aburrida - explicaba Marron cosas acerca de su embarazo, mientras las tres mujeres se alejaban del lugar.

- Bueno, y ¿ nosotros que hacemos ? - dijo Trunks observando como las tres mujeres abandonaban la casa.

- Nos vamos a ir los tres - dijo Vegeta pasando un brazo por los hombros de Goten. ¿ Vegeta estaba abrazando a su yerno ?

- ¿ L..los tres ? - repitió el hijo de Goku con nerviosismo.

- Sí hombre, ahora que ya queda menos para que te cases con mi hija, me gustaría charlar contigo acerca de tu matrimonio - le respondió Vegeta en tono amigable.

* * *

- Aquí es - informó Bra.

- Entonces entremos - dijo Bulma entrando en la lujosa tienda.

- Buenas tardes - una dependienta entrada en edad, se acercó a las chicas.

- Buenas tardes, venimos a comprar un vestido de novia - se adelanto a hablar Bulma.

- Mamá, eso esta bastante claro - Lógicamente, no venían a comprar pan.

- Muy bien, por aquí por favor - la dependienta las condujo al interior de la tienda, donde por supuesto estaba lleno de vestidos hermosos - ¿ Tenían algo en mente ? -

- Pues la verdad no, estoy tan atareada con el banquete, y las invitaciónes, que ni siquiera e pensado en el vestido - explicó la futura novia.

- Si me permiten les enseñare algunas propuestas - la dependienta se retiro unos instantes, y al rato volvió con unos cuantos vestidos - Mire, este es el más formal, nada de escotes y con una larga cola -

- Es muy bonito, pero no lo veo para mí -

- Muy bien, aquí tienes este que ya es un poco más atrevido. Tiene la espalda al aire, y un generoso escote. En la parte de abajo tiene unos bordados preciosos, aunque la cola no es demasiado larga - la dependienta les enseño el precioso vestido - Creo que este es el ideal para usted -

- ¿ A ti que te parece Marron ? - pidió consejo Bra.

- Es muy bonito, pero sinceramente creo que es bastante atrevido -

- A mí no me gusta - dio su opinión Bulma.

- Ya señorita, pero la que se tiene que casar es ella - dijo la dependienta algo mosqueda por no gustarle su propuesta.

- Ya, pero resulta que ella es mi... - Bulma iba a decirle que ella es la madre, y que por lo tanto su opinión también cuenta, pero enseguida paro su discurso, pues no podía decir que era la madre de una chica que casi tenía su misma edad - Mi hermana, y yo también tengo derecho a opinar -

- Cuando usted se case tendrá todo el derecho del mundo a elegir el vestido, aunque con ese carácter me resulta extraño que algún día usted se una en matrimonio -

- Pues mire por donde yo ya me case - dijo Bulma con rintintin - ¿ Usted no, verdad ? - preguntó la mujer de cabello azul en tono de burla, pues la dependienta tenía toda la pinta de ser una solterona.

* * *

Vegeta, Trunks y Goten estaban sentados en la mesa de un bar, donde reinaba el silencio. Trunks se dedicaba a mirar a ver que sucedía entre suegro y yerno, mientras Goten miraba al suelo, no se atrevía a levantar la mirada y encontrarse con la de su suegro.

- Bueno, bueno, bueno... ya queda menos, he Goten - rompió el hielo el príncipe.

. Sí, la verdad es que sí - fue lo único que pudo decir el hijo de Goku.

- Trunks, ve a por unas bebidas - ordenó el príncipe.

Trunks se levantó de su asiento, e hizo lo que le ordenó su padre, dejando solo así a Vegeta y a Goten.

- Mira, te voy a ser sincero - habló Vegeta sin rodeos - Yo creía que mi hija era virgen, y pensé que lo seguiría siendo hasta que se casara contigo, pero hace unos meses ya asumí por fin que eso no es así - a Goten esta conversación no le estaba gustando un pelo - Eso fue un punto negativo para ti, lo suyo era esperar al matrimonio. Pero no pasa nada, te has acostado con mi hija y lo admito, yo soy un padre moderno y no me importa - El hijo de Goku no daba crédito a lo que escuchaban sus oídos.

- B..bueno -

- Tranquilo, no pasa nada - Vegeta dijo esa frase en tono simpático, sin embargo cuando la termino, su rostro cambio y cogió a Goten violentamente del cuello de la camisa - Ahora bien, como se te ocurra dejarla, engañarla, o te atrevieras a ponerle un dedo encima... - Vegeta cogió aire para soltar la amenaza de su vida - Te juro que sabrás lo que es un autentico infierno - el príncipe acercó más el rostro del chico al suyo - Si huyes, te encontrare, y te matare de la peor forma de la que puedas imaginar - Goten trago saliva como pudo - Así que ya sabes, cuida a mi hija como la princesa que es, porque sino - Vegeta esbozo una sádica sonrisa - Te aseguro que desearas ponerle fin a tu miserable existencia -

En eso, llego Trunks con las bebidas, encontrándose a su padre con su típica media sonrisa, mientras que Goten estaba estático, y muy blanco.

* * *

- Lo siento hija, pero es que esa dependienta era muy mal educada - se disculpo la Briefs.

- Pero mamá si tú no te hubieras peleado con ella, no nos hubieran echado de la tienda - replicó la joven princesa.

- No te preocupes Bra, hay cientos de lugares donde puedas encontrar vestidos de novia - intentaba animarla su cuñada.

- Ya... pero no serán tan bonitos como estos -

Así que a las tres mujeres nos les quedo más remedio que ir a mirar más tiendas para encontrar el vestido de novia ideal para Bra. Ninguno le gusto a la princesa, así que tuvieron que dejarlo para otro día.

* * *

- Vegeta... soy tan feliz - decía Bulma acostada en la cama junto con su marido.

- No me extraña, teniéndome a mí de marido, cualquiera sería feliz -

- Seras presumido... - Bulma hizo una pausa para poder observar a su marido - ¿ Vegeta ? -

- ¿ Qué ? -

- No cambies nunca - le dijo sinceramente la mujer.

- No tenía pensado hacerlo -

Vegeta era un gruñón antipático, un patán que no quiere trabajar. Un tipo antisocial, y muy poco detallista. Pero aún así, Bulma lo quería con todo su ser, y no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

- Nuestro hijo... - Vegeta rompió el silencio que se había producido - Se llamara Vegeta -

Bulma sorprendida se incorporo en la cama.

- ¿ Quieres que se llame cómo tú ? -

- Sí - respondió el príncipe - Tú decidiste el nombre de Trunks y de Bra, así que ahora me toca a mí elegir el del nuevo mocoso -

- Oh Vegeta - la mujer se abrazo a su marido emocionada - Estoy tan feliz de que te preocupes por nuestro bebé -

- Pero si yo sólo he elegido el nombre -

- Ya... pero es mucho más de lo que esperaba - Bulma puso cara de traviesilla - Vegeta... ¿ Te apetece... jugar un poquito conmigo ? - ronroneó Bulma al oído de su marido.

- Hmp, si insistes - por supuesto Vegeta no puso ninguna objeción.

* * *

En la habitación de Bra...

- Se supone que si una mujer mantiene relaciones sexuales estando embarazado, el niño sale más nervioso - se decía Bra a sí misma, escuchando los " ruidos " que hacían sus padres - Pues si eso es cierto, mi futuro hermanito va a salir como una moto -

* * *

En la habitación de Trunks...

- Dios mío... estoy empezando a pensar que cuando me vaya de esta casa, voy a echar de menos esta música nocturna - dijo Trunks refiriéndose a los " sonidos " que emitían sus padres, y es que uno acaba acostumbrándose.

**¡ Holaaa ! Cuanto tiempo sin actualizar, pero es que entre mis problemas, y que la inspiración no viene ni a patadas, pues e tardado una eternidad en actualizar, además que ahora estoy escribiendo más Fics. Y para ser sincera, no tengo ni idea de como seguir este Fic. Voy a contar un secreto, en realidad mi idea era que el embarazo de Bulma fuera falso, osea que se quedara embarazada pero que el embrión no llegara a formarse, y al final no tuvieran otro hijo. Pero como en los reviews me pedíais ver al futuro bebé, y el embarazo de Bulma, pues tuve que cambiar mis planes.**

**Maryl-sama: Pues aunque no te lo creas, ando muy corta de inspiración. Y claro, voy a complacer a los lectores con un mini Vegeta. Ojala me llegue esa inspiración divina.**

**Marirosy: Bulma se merecía ese tartazo. Y sí, Chichi ya es joven, pero se vera en los próximos capítulos.**

**OnlyGirl54: Gracias por tu comentario, intente hacerlo bastante cómico, pero me parece a mí que ese toque humorístico lo estoy perdiendo.**

**DreamWorker: Y que lo digas, Bra y Trunks incluso se están acostumbrando ya. Me alegro de que te hagan gracia mis frases, ya me cuestan lo mío. Y aquí el tema que quería sacar, y ya lo dije anteriormente, pues a mí tampoco me gusta la idea de otro miembro en la familia Briefs, pero como ya ilusione a los lectores ahora me daba pena decir que no había niño, así que el embarazo sigue adelante.**

**Eileen Prince Snape: Gracias por el cumplido xD Intento hacerlo lo mejor posible.**

**LadyVegeta: Gracias por tu apoyo, la inspiración no quiere nada conmigo, pero ya sacare algo de donde sea.**

**isabelle: A ti, y a tods nos cuesta imaginar al nueve bebé, que a decir verdad no sé como voy a hacer en los próximos capítulos con el mini Vegeta.**

**mari3304: Imaginate a Vegeta cumpliendo cada capricho de Bulma... simplemente inimaginable. Pero el saiyan se comporta, parece que ahora la cuida más, quizás tenga algo que ver que Bulma sea joven... Y tienes toda la razón, ellos colaboraron para hacer el bebé y luego si te e visto no me acuerdo. Pero no debe quedar así, y sin excepciones, Vegeta también tendrá que sufrir las consecuencias.**

**Muchas gracias a tods por vuestros comentarios, de verdad que ayudáis mucho, y sabéis subir el animo. Besos.**


	12. Bulma vs Chichi

En una acogedora casita del Monte Paoz, el teléfono sonó llamando la atención de la mujer que se encontraba en la casa. Una joven y hermosa Chichi, cogió el teléfono y lo puso en su oreja para poder escuchar a la persona que se había molestado en llamarla.

- ¿ Sí ? -

- Hola Chichi, soy yo Bulma -

- Oh Bulma ¿ Qué tal va tu embarazo ? - preguntó alegre la joven mujer.

- Fenomenal, por cierto te llamaba por si te apetecía quedar para tomar algo, hace mucho que no quedamos. Fíjate, la ultima vez que salimos eras una vieja gruña, en cambio ahora eres una joven bastante hermosa -

- Ya que lo dices, sí, soy muy hermosa - dijo arrogante la mujer de Goku observando su figura en un espejo - Y lo siento mucho amiga, pero me temo que incluso soy mucho más bonita que tú -

- Chichi baja de las nubes que te puedes caer - dijo la mujer de cabello azul - Por muy joven que seas, tu cara de gruñona permanece, por no hablar de tu vestimenta, que no se diferencia en nada - ya comenzó la pelea entre amigas...

- Perdona bonita pero mi gusto para vestir es exquisito, que no me guste andar por hay luciendo mis encantos, no significa que vista como una vieja - se defendió rápidamente la morena.

- ¿ Y desde cuando tu tienes encantos ? - preguntó Bulma burlonamente.

- Querida amiga ¿ Me estas llamando fea ? -

- Yo no quiero decir eso, lo único que digo es que a mí nadie me supera en belleza, y mucho menos una vieja amargada como tú -

- Con que esas tenemos ¿ No ? Pues esta tarde veremos cual de las dos tiene más éxito con los hombres - dijo Chichi justo antes de colgar el teléfono con furia.

- Esa Chichi... mira que creerse que es más bonita que yo - murmuró Bulma acercándose a un espejo - Bulma Briefs sólo hay una, y esta tarde esa vieja se tragara sus palabras. Ya estoy deseando ver la cara que pondra cuando vea como todos los chicos se acercan a mí... -

Bulma paro su discurso minutos después de observarse en el espejo. Su rostro era radiante, todavía estaba más guapa que antes al estar en estado de buena esperanza. Pero eso también era un problema, Bulma estaba embarazada de 17 semanas. Y cuatro meses de gestación se notan bastante, era muy poco probable que un hombre se acercara a ligar con ella.

Y luego se quedo pensando ¿ Pero por qué había hecho esa tontería ? Sí ella tenía un marido maravilloso, no le importaba ningún hombre más que él. Además, si Vegeta se llegara a enterar tendrían una pelea bastante fuerte, por no hablar de como acatarían los muchachos que se acercaran a la mujer. Estaba claro que Bulma de vez en cuando perdía los estribos, y eso no tenía nada que ver con su embarazo.

Arrepentida, Bulma volvió a llamar a Chichi por teléfono.

- ¿ Sí ? -

- Chichi, soy Bulma otra vez - habló con tranquilidad la mujer de cabellos turquesas - Veras, creo que me he comportado como una niña, y nosotras dos ya somo adultas para andarnos con estas tonterías, así que disculpa -

- Hay Bulma... es que tienes un carácter de mil demonios -

- Mira quien fue hablar... - susurró la Briefs.

- De todos modos acepto tus disculpas. Ya era hora de que reconocieras que la más linda soy yo -

- He, menos lobos caperucita - freno Bulma - Yo no me estaba disculpando por eso. A mí me gusta ser sincera, y no voy a mentirte diciéndote que la más linda de las dos, eres tú -

- Hmp, eso se demostrara esta tarde - dijo una ofendida Chichi - A las 18:00 en el club Satán, y ya veremos quien de las dos es la más hermosa -

Dicho esto, Chichi volvió a colgar el teléfono dejando a Bulma igual que antes.

- Genial - resopló Bulma con fastidio - ¿ Y ahora que hago yo ? -

Al rato de las llamadas de Bulma y Chichi, el teléfono de Capsule Corp volvió a sonar.

- ¿ Digame ? - dijo Bra contestando al teléfono.

- Hola Bra - saludó Goku desde la otra linea - ¿ Esta Vegeta en casa ? -

- Creo que sí, espera un momento Goku -

Bra se marcho a la Cámara de Gravedad con el teléfono inalámbrico, y pulso un botón para que su preciosa carita apareciera en la pantalla de la Cámara de Gravedad .

- Bra, cuantas veces te he dicho que no me molestes cuando estoy entrenando - dijo Vegeta sin siquiera mirarla, y siguiendo con sus entrenamientos.

- Papi, Goku quiere hablar contigo - le informó la joven, ignorando el anterior comentario de su padre.

- No me interesa hablar con ese payaso - respondió el príncipe.

- Goku, ya conoces a mi padre, no quiere hablar contigo en este momento -

- No te preocupes Bra, enseguida voy para allá -

Bra escucho las ultimas palabras de Goku, y enseguida comprendió que había colgado. Pasados varios segundos, Goku apareció delante de Vegeta, pero éste no se dio ni cuenta y le dio un buen puñetazo al saiyan.

- ¿ Goku estás bien ? - preguntó algo preocupada Bra, desde la pantalla del intercomunicador.

- No te preocupes Bra, no a sido nada - dijo Goku poniéndose de pie - Aunque ya te puedo ir llamando nuera -

Bra sonrió por el comentario de su futuro suegro, y se marcho de allí para dejar a ambos saiyans charlar tranquilamente. Por otro lado, el anterior comentario de Goku, no le gusto nada al príncipe de los saiyans.

- Eso esta por ver Kakarotto - dijo Vegeta alzando el puño.

- Cambiando de tema ... - en ese momento las tripas de Goku le reclamaron el no haber ingerido alimento por dos horas - No tendrás algo de comer por ahí verdad, estoy muerto de hambre - dijo el saiyan rascándose la cabeza y con esa sonrisa que tanto le caracteriza.

- ¡ ¿ Quieres dejarte de tonterías y decirme porque me estas molestando ? ! - Goku conseguía muy fácilmente hacer perder los estribos a Vegeta.

- A sí es verdad... - Goku se quedo pensando unos minutos en posición pensativa, ya que al pobre se le había olvidado - A ya recuerdo, he venido para hablar de nuestras mujeres Vegeta -

El príncipe alzó una ceja ante esa explicación.

- No sé que vamos a hacer con ella Vegeta, ¿ No te parece una tontería lo de esta tarde ? - explicaba Goku - Y todo por ver quien es la más bonita de las dos, si ya se lo he dicho yo que la más bonita era Bulma, y no sé porqué pero Chichi me pego - explicó sin entender.

Vegeta que no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba su amigo/rival dio media vuelta y siguió con sus entrenamientos.

- Pero Vegeta tenemos que hacer algo con ellas - prosiguió Goku al ver que su amigo no le hacía ni caso - Cómo se pongan a ligar igual nos abandonan por otros más jóvenes ¿ Te imaginas ? - bromeó inocentemente.

El príncipe saiyan detuvo su entrenamiento abruptamente al escuchar lo que había dicho su compañero de lucha. Tardo unos segundos en contestar, ya que su mente estaba atando cabos. Hace un rato vio a Bulma arreglandose y maquillandose como una mona, pero ni siquiera se había molestado en preguntar el porqué. Hasta que por fin comprendio.

- Kakarotto... ¿ me estás diciendo que mi mujer se a ido con la tuya para ver quién atrae a más insectos ? - preguntó el más bajito con los ojos cerrados para contener su ira.

- Eso mismo - contestó el otro sin preocupación.

* * *

Bulma ya se dirigía hacia el Bar dónde había quedado con su " amiga del alma " Al final, después de tanto esfuerzo, la señorita Briefs logró arreglarse sin que se le notase su estado de buena esperanza. Se había vestido con un vaquero ajustado, aunque en la parte de la barriga llevaba una goma elástica, junto con una blusa amplia de abajo, aunque ajustada de arriba, marcando su generoso escote, que debido al embrazo sus pechos estaban más desarrollados.

Al fin llego al dichoso Bar. Bajo del coche, y en esos instantes un grupito de chicos que casualmente pasaron por allí le silvaron y le lanzaron algún que otro piropo, cosa que subió la autoestima de la chica. A lo lejos pudo ver a su amiga Chichi, de pie mirando de lado a lado. La morena no es que hubiera cambiado mucho su vestuario, seguia llevando esos kimonos que tanto de gustaban, aunque su cabello lo llevaba recogido con una cola de caballo alta.

- Que puntual eres Chichi - comentó Bulma acercándose a su amiga - No se si sabes que eso es impropio de una dama... -

- Lo que pasa es que yo no necesito horas para arreglarme, la que es guapa, es guapa sin tener que tirarse horas maquillandose para disimular sus defectos... -Como no, volvió a comenzar otra discusión entre amigas. Rato después, cuando consiguieron tranquilizarse, ambas chicas se sentaron a la barra y esperaron para ver quien era la que atraía más a los hombres.

- Lo ves, ese chico de ahí me esta mirando a mí - comentó orgullosa la esposa de Goku.

El tipo al que se refería Chichi, era alto y rubio, de ojos y piel clara. Iba vestido con unos vaqueros oscuros y un polo color negro.

- Mira, mira se esta acercando - decía emocionada mientras se colocaba el vestido, y se retocaba el peinado a gran velocidad.

- Vaya nunca que te había visto por aquí... de haberlo hecho, ten por seguro que me acordaría de ti - dijo el tipo - Por cierto, mi nombre es Alex, y ¿ tú como te llamas guapa ? - le preguntó a BULMA.

- Emm ¿ yo ? - dijo ella desconcertada.

- Sí, claro, ¿ a quien más sino ? -

- A, pues yo me llamo Bulma - contestó ella con una sonrisa de triunfadora, mirando a Chichi con el rabillo del ojo, la cual estaba que echaba humo.

Paso una hora apróximadamente, y Bulma seguía hablando con Alex. Por otra parte, Chichi había ligado con otro chico. Un poco más bajito que Alex, de cabello y ojos marrones, Quino era bastante interesante. Durante toda esa hora, Bulma fue por lo menos cuatro veces al baño, ya se sabe con las embrazadas... pero Alex no sospecho nada.

- ¿ Y que os parece si nos vamos los cuatro ? - propuso Quino, mientras bebía un sorbo de su copa.

- Yo conozco un sitió que esta genial, además esta muy cerca de aquí - habló Alex.

- Ayyy - se quejó Bulma sujetandose el estomago.

- ¿ Qué te pasa Bulma ? - preguntó algo preocupado el chico al que acababa de conocer.

- No... no es nada... AYY - se volvió a quejar, pero esta vez más fuerte.

Y es que el bebé de Bulma era todo un saiyan, así que sus pataditas de bebé iban con bastante fuerza...

- Haber, dejame ver que te pasa... -

Alex puso su mano en el vientre de Bulma y entonces su expresión cambio. En esos momentos noto que la mujer estaba algo más hinchada de lo normal. La chica enseguida se dio cuenta de que había sido descubierta, así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

- Es que yo soy cómo un huevo Kinder, vengo con sorpresa - rió nerviosa la Briefs.

- ¿ Estás embarazada ? - preguntó Alex con algo de dificultad.

- Sólo un poquito - contestó ella.

- Jajaja - rió Chichi burlándose de su amiga - Veo que te han descubierto Bulma, bueno de todas maneras no lo hubieras podido ocultar durante mucho tiempo - dijo la morena haciendo un gesto con la mano, a lo que Quino se sorprendió.

El acompañante de Chichi le agarró la mano, y con expresión de sorpresa la examino. La mujer no entendía porque el chico le miraba la mano de aquella manera, hasta que comprendió que no se había quitado su alianza de casada...

- ¿ E...estás casada ? - preguntó Quino tartamudeando.

- Sólo un poquito - contestó Chichi sintiéndose pillada.

En esos momentos, hubo un temblor en el Bar. Las mesas comenzaron a temblar, a lo que las bebidas cayeron al suelo. Los taburetes se volcaron, y la gente comenzó a asustarse. De repente, una de las paredes cayó al suelo, dejando divisar entre el polvo a dos figuras masculinas.

Cuando el polvo se disipo, se pudo ver claramente a un Vegeta echando humo, mientras miraba de lado a lado. Y a su izquierda, se encontraba Goku, éste con un semblante más tranquilo.

- ¿ Quienes son esos ? - preguntaron los chicos que acompañaban a nuestras chicas.

- Nuestros maridos - contestaron las dos al unisono, mientras cubrian su rostro con una mano en señal de vergüenza.

- Tú - gritó Vegeta refiriéndose a Alex - ¡ ¿ Cómo se te ocurre acercarte a mi mujer ? ! No ves que esta embarazada - le decía Vegeta mientras lo alzaba agarrándolo por el cuello.

- T..te juro q...que no sabia que e..staba casada - se justifico el chaval.

Quino, que esperaba la misma reacción por parte de Goku, se llevo una sorpresa al ver como éste lo miraba con una sonrisa.

- Yo soy Goku, el marido de Chichi, encantado - se presento nuestro heroe - Perdón por la conducta de mi amigo, es un poco celoso el pobre, lo que pasa es que quiere mucho a su mujer.

Bueno, no hace falta contar que más paso aquella tarde. Vegeta quería matar a Alex, pero Goku y Bulma se lo impidieron. Chichi se enfado al ver que su marido no tenía ni una pizca de celos, a pesar de que le explico como Quino había intentado ligar con ella. Pero al final todo salió bien... Bueno todo, todo no...

- ¿ PERO CÓMO SE TE OCURRE SALIR A ZORREAR POR AHÍ COMO SI FUERAS UNA QUINCEAÑERA ? - gritaba totalmente cabreado el hombre de la casa - POR DIOS BULMA, QUE NO TIENES QUINCE AÑOS. ERES UNA MUJER HECHA Y DERECHA, CON DOS HIJOS Y OTRO EN CAMINO. POR NO HABLAR DE QUE EN MENOS DE TRES MESES VAS A SER ABUELA ! -

- Tampoco hecho nada malo, sólo he salido con mi amiga a tomar algo, y nos hicimos un par de amigos, nada más - dijo la mujer quitándole importancia.

- ¿ Pero que son esos gritos ? - preguntó Trunks entrando en la habitación junto con su hermana.

- Nada hijos, que la madre que os parió, a salido esta tarde de ligoteo con la bruja de su amiga -

- Oh mamá - exclamó Bra ofendida por el acto de su madre.

La familia comenzó a discutir, así que en vez de solucionarlo, lo liaron todo más. Bulma y Vegeta estuvieron varios días completamente enfadados, pero al final lo arreglaron como todos sabemos... Y así fueron pasando los días, el embarazo de Bulma se desarrollaba muy bien, hasta que...

**En el próximo capítulo ¡ Nace el bebé de Marron, Trunks va a ser padre !**

**Cuanto tiempo sin actualizar ésta historia, ya creías que la había abandonado he, jejeje pues claro que no. Todavía falta por ver el bebé de Trunks, la boda de Bra, y por supuesto el nacimiento de Vegeta Junior.**

**Marirosy, niteryde,Amy lee Nike , Sandra-crazy , tata2060 ,Nila, mari3304 , Gianna Dirce , Maryl-sama ,karemrocksi , aasdasdfdfcx y sweetgilda : De verdad que os agradezco del alma todos vuestros comentarios, ya se que muchos de vosotros pensabais que había abandonado éste fic, pero no es así, he vuelto !**

**Myahika: Puede comprender que mi Fic no te guste, pero hay una cosa que no entiendo. Dices que mi fic parece un script de una obra de primaria ? Pero tia, a que clase de escuela ibas tú ? jajaja**

**¡ Hasta el próximo capi !**


	13. El primer nieto

Pasaron los días como el agua, Bulma ya estaba de seis meses, y gracias a la colaboración de la familia Briefs, ella y su barriga se encontraban perfectamente. Trunks y Bra tachaban los días en un calendario, ambos darían lo que fuera por salir de ese suplicio. La princesa intento por todos los medios posibles adelantar su boda, pero no hubo manera. Se necesitaba mucho tiempo para que le hicieran su vestido, ya que no lo pudo comprar hecho porqué a la chica no le convencía por su parte habló con el doctor para ver si podían hacerle la cesarea a Marron antes de tiempo, pero el doctor le dijo que el parto iba a ser natural. Y Vegeta... bueno, ni hablar de cómo lo estaba pasando el pobre príncipe, ya que para su desgracia, él no podía escabullirse.

Hoy habían organizado en Capsule Corp una cena familiar, cómo Marron estaba apunto de salir de cuentas, Bulma insistió en reunirse todos antes de que Trunks se marchara.

- Mmm, Bulma esto huele que alimenta - la rubia halagaba los grandes dotes culinarios de su suegra.

- Gracias Marron, aunque tu tampoco te quedas atrás querida - Bulma admiro lo bien que le había quedado el pollo al horno que había preparado su nuera.

En eso las dos mujeres se fijaron en lo que estaba preparando la joven Bra, hicieron una mueca al ver el espectáculo que estaba montando para preparar una simple ensalada.

- Cariño, si le sigues echando más sal nos dará un subidón durante la cena -

- ¿ Tú crees que ya basta mamá ? - preguntó preguntó la más joven.

Las dos mujeres mostraron una mueca, ante la pregunta de la princesa.

Mientras, en el salón...

Vegeta observaba atentamente con a la mirada penetrante a Goten, éste por su parte miraba al suelo nervioso. La relación entre suegro y yerno no era la mejor. El joven Son tenía miedo de mirarlo a los ojos, o decir cualquier estupidez que cabreara al príncipe, así que opto por hacer lo mejor: callar. Trunks disfrutaba de la escena, ninguno decía nada, pero aún así lo divertía. La cara de su amigo era muy cómica.

Paso el rato, y ninguno de los presentes habló, hasta que al fin llegaron las chicas con bandejas. Prepararon la mesa y sirvieron la comida, ya estaba todo listo para la cena familiar.

- Vegeta ¿ me pasas la sal, por favor ? - pidió Bulma a su querido marido.

Vegeta sin dejar de comer, con su mano derecha cogió el salero y se lo paso a su mujer de mala manera.

- Tomar ejemplo chicos - habló con ironía la mujer de cabellos azules - Estos son modales de príncipe -

Vegeta resoplo ante el comentario de su mujer, pero no entro en el juego, y siguió con su labor de devorar la comida.

- Bueno chicos, ya queda menos para vuestra boda - habló Marron

- Pues sí, la verdad es que sí, ya tenemos fijada la fecha - dijo Goten con entusiasmo.

- Anda - exclamó Bulma con sorpresa - Bra, no me habías dicho nada -

- Bueno, es que hemos decidido el día ésta misma tarde -

- ¿ Y cuando va a ser el enlace ? - preguntó curioso su hermano mayor.

- Sera el 15 de Septiembre - respondió la benjamina, ( por ahora, Bra seguía siendo la pequeña.

- Ya sólo queda cuatro meses para la boda, y todavía tenemos casi todo por hacer -

- Tranquilo Goten, en cuatro meses os da tiempo de sobra - decía Trunks, mientras probaba el pollo que había preparado su novia.

La ensalada que preparo Bra no quiso probarla nadie, a excepción de Goten, que el pobre tenía una cara de asco muy divertida.

- Oye Marron, a ti ya te queda nada para dar a luz ¿ no ? ¿ Cuando te toca ? - preguntó la joven princesa.

- P..pues creo que ya - dijo Marron mirando hacia su vientre.

Los chicos comenzaron a reír, pensando que era una broma de la chica.

- Que no chicos, que es verdad - la cara de la pobre chica era un poema - C..creo que he roto aguas -

- Por favor, que estamos comiendo - Vegeta y su sensibilidad.

- ! ¿ En serio ? ! - Trunks se levanto de su asiento de golpe, y observo como el asiento de su pareja goteaba. Efectivamente, Marron había roto aguas - ¿ Y ahora que hacemos ? -

- Tranquilos, tranquilos - Bulma intentaba poner paz entre los presentes - Yo ya he echo esto dos veces, y estoy esperando la tercera, así que no os preocupéis - ya era veterana en esto - ¿ Llamamos a la ambulancia, o preferir llevarla volando ? -

- ¿ Tú qué prefieres Marron ? - le preguntó a su pareja dulcemente.

La chica en cambio respiraba con dificultad, y se notaba que estaba MUY nerviosa.

- Volando, que sera más rápido - respondió acelerada la hija de Krilin.

Trunks alzó el vuelo con Marron en brazos, mientras los demás acudieron con sus coches al hospital más cercano. La hija de Krilin todavía no había dilatado lo suficiente cómo para dar a luz, así que la ingresaron en una habitación. A los pocos minutos aparecieron los padres de la chica, y así estuvieron todos esperando a ver que sucedía con el parto.

El padre del futuro bebé ya no sabía que hacer, caminaba de lado a lado, no paraba de sacar gominolas de las maquinas, todo el rato estaba bebiendo tilas para ver si se relajaba, pero no había manera.

- Trunks... - llamó su hermana que estaba sentada justo al lado - ¿ Estás nervioso ? - preguntó la chica divertida.

- No, qué - respondió él acelerado, mientras daba una calada a su cigarrillo - ¿ Por qué lo preguntas ? - preguntó el chico sin parar de mover su pierna izquierda.

- Pues porqué estas fumando, y yú no fumas - Trunks se dio cuenta de lo que dijo su hermana, y apago el cigarrillo en el cenicero que tenía al lado - Además de que no paras de moverte. Si no te calmas ya, te va a dar algo hermanito -

En esos momentos el Doctor que lleva el parto de Marron, paso justo por delante de ellos. Pero parecía que el hombre no tenía intención de anunciarles nada.

- Doctor - Llamó Trunks dirigiéndose hacia el hombre - ¿ Cómo está mi mujer, todavía no va a dar a luz ? - ahora que ya iban a ser padres, Trunks pensó que ya era hora de calificar a Marron como su mujer.

- Mire joven, el parto de una primeriza puede llegar a durar hasta 12 horas. Y solamente llevan 1 hora esperando, así que tenga paciencia - le dijo el doctor dejando a Trunks pasmado.

Mientras en la habitación dónde se encontraba Marron, su madre y Bulma la acompañaban en esos momentos de espera.

- Cariño tú agarrame fuerte, que ahora viene una contracción - 18 agarraba la mano de su hija, mientras observaba la pantalla que indicaba las contracciones de Marron.

- Aaaaahhh - gritó la chica apretando fuertemente la mano de su madre - Mamá... me duele mucho - dijo la chica sudando por tanto esfuerzo.

- Es normal cariño, pero ya veras que cuando te pongan la epidural ya no sentirás nada -

- ¿ Y cuando me van a dar la inyección ? - preguntó la chica casi sin fuerzas.

- Cuando dilates 9 centímetros mi amor - respondió con dulzura la androide acariciándole la mejilla a su hija.

- ¿ Y cuanto he dilatado ya ? - preguntó ansiosa de terminar este martirio.

- Tres centímetros -

Marron cerró los ojos resignada, parecía que esos dolores iban a terminar con su corta vida. Jamás pensó que dar a luz fuera tan doloroso, de haberlo sabido en un pasado hubiera tenido más cuidado...

Bulma observaba todo desde el sofá de la habitación, y por instinto toco su vientre. Dentro de poco le tocaría a ella pasar por eso. A pesar de que ya no tenía una madre que estará con ella en esos momentos, ella tenía a su marido e hija, ya que Trunks ya tenía suficiente con su futuro hijito.

La noche se hizo eterna, pero al final las horas pasados. Se hizo presente la madrugada, y a las seis de la mañana se llevaron a Marron a la sala de partos, por fin iba a dar a luz. Acudieron algunos guerreros Z para ver al nieto de Krilin y Bulma. A C-18 y a Vegeta no los querían tanto xD.

Pasadas algunas horas más, al fin nació el pequeño bebé de Trunks y Marron. Cuando por fin termino todo, el hijo de Bulma se desmayo, y es que el pobre había sufrido mucho, incluso más que la madre. Al final decidieron ponerle de nombre al niño Trunks Jr. El bebé había nacido con poquito pelo, pero como su escaso cabello era rubio parecía que estaba calvo. Sus ojos eran muy grandes y de color azul, cómo ambos padres. El bebé había pesado 3,800 Kg y midió 51 centímetros. Era un bebé bastante grande.

- Pero que mono es - exclamo Bulma cuando enseñaron el bebé a todos los presentes.

- Se parece mucho a Trunks, tiene sus ojos y su nariz - dijo Chichi examinando el rostro del recién nacido.

- Pues yo veo que se parece más a Marron - expresó su opinion Son Gohan.

- ¿ Y habéis visto que calvito está ? - dijo Pan.

- Sí, a salido al abuelo - comentó Vegeta refiriéndose a Krilin.

- ¡ Oye ! - exclamo el aludido - Que yo desde hace años tengo mucho pelo -

Llego la noche a la Capital Oeste, ( y en todas las partes también era de noche, no iba a ser sólo en West City ) Bulma y Vegeta ya estaban acostados en la cama de su dormitorio, ambos estaban agotados, ya que ayer no pudieron pegar ojo.

- Ay - suspiro la mujer - Ya somos abuelos... quien lo diría -

- Más increíble es que dentro de tres meses volvamos a ser padres - Vegeta tenía razón, al fin y al cabo ya les tocaba ser abuelos. Pero... ¿ Padres, otra vez ? No.

- Quizás tú sí, porqué eres viejo - ataco Bulma con ferocidad - Pero yo soy una jovencita, para nada soy una abuela -

- Ya... pero resulta que yo no he manipulado mi cuerpo, tengo la edad que tengo por la madre naturaleza, y aún así no aparento ni la mitad de mi edad - contraataco el príncipe - En cambió tú, tuviste que rejuvenecerte para no ser más vieja, ya que por poco superas a Matusalem - ejem sí, Vegeta sabía quien era Matusalem.

- SERAS... - A Bulma no le salían los insultos - Mphmm ¡ MONO ! - gritó Bulma con todas sus fuerzas.

- Oh, que original -

La pelea del matrimonio se vio interrumpida cuando el teléfono sonó. Bulma respiro profundamente para calmarse. Cuando logró estar tranquila, la mujer contestó a teléfono.

- ¿ Sí, quien es ? -

- Trunks, soy mamá... - el chico corrigió su error rápidamente -Digo, mamá soy Trunks -

- ¿ Te ocurre algo hijo mio ? Te encuentro raro -

- Bueno la verdad es que sí - confesó algo apenado por molestar a estas horas.

- Cuentame Trunks -

- Es qué... no sabemos que le pasa a Trunks Jr., ya le hemos cambiado el pañal, le hemos dado de comer, le hemos sacado los gases, estamos todo el rato con él, pero no para de llorar -

- Trunks... los bebés recién nacidos lloran todo el rato -

A Vegeta se le transformo la cara al escuchar lo que su mujer estaba diciendo.

- Por mucho que hagas lo que tengas que hacer con él, siempre va estar llorando, y la mayor parte es por la noche -

El príncipe estrujo su sabana entre sus manos, ya se estaba viendo él dentro de unos meses sin poder dormir por las noches, y teniendo que soportar el llanto de su pequeño mocoso.

- Pero tú tranquilo hijo, eso sólo sera los primeros tres meses - Bulma tranquilizaba a su hijo por teléfono, son saber que cada vez ponía más nervioso al príncipe - ¿ Y Marron qué tal ésta ? -

- Pues... mal, creo que tiene depresión post parto - Bulma escucho a su nuera como gritaba, y le pareció escuchar como lanzaba cosas al suelo - Creo que va a tener que ir a un psicólogo mamá - explicaba algo asustado el joven Briefs.

- Uff que mal, pero no te preocupes, si tú la ayudad la depresión post parto se le pasara enseguida.

¡ Depresión Post parto ! ¿ Había escuchado bien ? Recordó cuando Bulma acababa de dar a luz a Bra, estuvo días enteros llorando, gritando más de lo normal y todo el día estaba histérica. Entonces pensó que eso le podía volver a pasar, y todavía más fuerte...

- Ya veras Trunks, todo va a salir bien... Oh, pero cariño no llores, que esto se pasa enseguida, además tú tienes que ser fuerte y ayudar a Marron ¿ vale ?... Muy bien, buenas noches cariño -

Bulma colgó el teléfono y se dio la vuelta para comunicarle a Vegeta lo ocurrido.

- Era Trunks, al parecer lo esta pasando mal con... - La mujer observo como a su lado no había nadie - VEGETA - gritó la mujer, pero nada en el dormitorio no estaba.

En la habitación de Bra...

- Ahora o nunca Bra, vámonos de aquí - decía el príncipe desesperado, intentando que su hija entrara en razón.

- ¿ Pero cómo nos vamos a ir ? Tú vas a tener un hijo con mamá, y yo me tengo que casar, no podemos desaparecer - Bra ya empezaba a pensar que su padre se estaba volviendo loco. Aunque después de todo lo que le a pasado, lo entendía.

- Pero es que no lo entiendes, sólo nos queda tres meses. Cuando tu madre se ponga de parto sera el fin, quien sabe que clase de parto sera ese. Además acaba de llamar tu hermano, dice que el niño no para de llorar, y que Marron tiene depresión Post parto. ¿ Te imaginas a tu madre así, y con un niño que no para de llorar ? - explicó un príncipe desesperado.

Bra se quedo muda unos momentos, pensó en si merecía la pena pasar por ese martirio, para así casarse con Goten. Y al final comprendió que no compensaba.

- Tienes razón papá, vámonos de aquí antes de que nos volvamos locos nosotros también - dijo la princesa sacando una maleta.

- ¡ ¿ Se puedes saber a dónde vais ? ! - Bulma hizo su aparición.

- A.. a ningún sitió mamá - - mintió Bra dejando la maleta a un lado.

- Vegeta - la mujer fijo la mirada en la de su marido - ¿ No intentaríais escapar, verdad ? -

-Pues claro que no mujer, no soy ningún cobarde -

- ¡ ¿ Entonces que estabais haciendo con una maleta ? ! -

Bra no contestó, prefirió dejárselo a su padre.

- Preparando la ropa que Bra se va a llevar de viaje de novios -

- Sí claro... ¿ Y que adelantaditos sois, no ? Por que para la boda de Bra faltan tres meses y medio -

- Mujer, hay que ver que dejada eres, así te va. Sí hubieras sido más organizada, te hubiera ido mejor en la vida -

Bulma y Vegeta comenzarón a discutir, dejando a Bra sola en su habitación. Su intento de escape había sido fallido, pero bueno, ya habría más intentos.

Con un bostezo, la joven princesa se acostó en la cama, dispuesta a tener dulces sueños. Pero a los poco minutos de cerrar los ojos, Bra escucho lo de cada noche, a sus padres haciendo el amor.

- No puede ser - decía la princesa para sí misma, tapándose la cara con su almohada - Hace un rato estaban discutiendo, y ahora allí están echando un kiki. De mamá lo puedo entender, ya que esta todo el día con sus cambios de humor. Pero ¿ papá ? siempre esta con su orgullo, pero con mamá su orgullo no existe -

**Aunque sea tarde, pero he actualizado ! Siento el retraso, pero como se puede apreciar la inspiración no llama a mi puerta. En el próximo Capítulo... el nacimiento del mini-Vegeta. Me queda decir que ya estoy llegando al final, no sé cuantos capítulos faltan exactamente, pero ya casi termino el fic.**

**Marirosy: Pues vuelve a leer mis historias ahora que es Navidad y no hay que estudiar xd. Siento el retraso, pero más vale tarde que nunca. Besos amiga.**

**Eileen Prince Snape : Haber si estamos más atenta bonita... xD Gracias por comentar, espero que te guste este cap, aunque a mí no me convencio mucho. Espero que leas este capítulo cuando toca, y no cuando actualice el capitulo 14 xD.**

**Megumi007 :Muchas gracias por el review, me pone muy contenta saber a la gente le guste mi historia. Gracias por enviarme tus energias positivas, yo desde España te mano un besote Muak.**

**sweetgilda: Pues ya a nacido el primero, calvito como era Krilin xD. Pero ahora viene lo mejor, el mini-Vegeta.**

**Amy lee Nike : Eii me acabo de pasar por tu perfil para leer tu historia, espero la continúes. Y si que es cierto que lo bueno viene en frascos chicos, pero el veneno también xD.**

**THEBIGBANGATTACK1 :Como tu dices es muy difícil manejar a esos personajes, pero como en mi fic paso muchos años desde dbz pues creo que también ellos debieron de cambiar, aunque quizás no cómo en mi historia. Pero para eso esta la imaginación. Muchas gracias por comentar. Espero que te guste este cap.**

**Bego-Bura-xD : No te asustes pero creo que te quiero Xd. Mil gracias por comentar en mis fics, de verdad que sin conocerte ya te aprecio mucho. Espero que este capítulo te guste, un beso amiga.**

**I'm Suppaman : Mi reacción a gente como tú ┌∩┐(●_●)┌∩┐ Xd es broma.**

**angelica: Pues claro, y pienso terminarlo, y también espero que tú sigas leyendo. Saludos.**

**Sully:Gracias por tu comentario, a decir verdad a mi no me agrada la idea de Vegeta con otro hijo, pero siempre es bueno cambiar, y ver algo distinto esta bien. Me alegro de que pienses eso de mi fic. Espero que lo sigas leyendo.**

**Bulma-san: Gracias por el comentario, me alegra de que te guste mi fic.**

**L Mf: Tranquila que yo lo sigo. No hace falta que me lo pidas por favor xD Me alegro de que pienses así, y no te preocupes que este fic tendrá un final.**

**Bueno pues hasta aquí, Me acabo de dar cuenta de que hacer más de un año que publique el fic... Ufff ya debería de estar terminado.**

**Feliz año nuevo por adelantado xD**


	14. Un nuevo martirio

Pasaron los días desde el nacimiento del pequeño Trunks Jr. El bebé estaba sanisimo, y era igual de guapo que su padre. La paternidad le sentó de maravilla al joven Trunks, ahora que tenía una familia, debía de madurar y ser un padre responsable. La pareja y el nuevo peque vivían en Central City, Trunks decidió que estaría mejor viviendo lejos de sus padres, por eso rechazó vivir en la Capital del Oeste.

Por otro lado, Bra y Goten seguían con sus cosas de novios, ya quedaba menos de un mes para el gran enlace, y los pobres estaban súper nerviosos. Todavía les quedaba algunas cosas por hacer, aunque eran insignificantes, ellos se ahogaban en un vaso de agua.

Y que decir de Vegeta y Bulma...pues seguían a hostias como siempre.

- ¡ VEGETAAA ! - gritaba la mujer recogiendo los trastos del suelo de su dormitorio - TE TENGO DICHO QUE NO TIRES LAS COSAS POR EL SUELO ¡ MONO INCIVILIZADO ! -

- TE QUIERES CALLAR DE UNA VEZ - gritaba de igual modo el príncipe, que se encontraba en el baño - NO TE QUEJES POR RECOGER CUATRO COSAS, TE RECUERDO QUE NO HACES NADA EN TODO EL DÍA. ASÍ ESTÁS QUE TE HAS PUESTO CÓMO UNA VACA -

- ME PONES DE LOS NERVIOS MONO ESTÚPIDO, CUALQUIER DÍA COGERE MIS MALETAS Y DESAPARECERE DE ESTE LUGAR -

- Haber si es verdad - dijo Vegta más calmado saliendo del baño.

- Pues haber quién te haría de comer -

- Entre los robots y tú no hay mucha diferencia -

- ¡ ¿ Pues haber que harían con los robots por las noches ? ! - protestó la mujer.

- Con los robots nada, tendría que buscarme a otra, contigo llevó ya mucho tiempo, es hora de cambiarte - dijo Vegeta de brazos cruzados y sonrisa triunfante.

En la habitación de Bra...

- Otra vez están discutiendo - suspiro resignada la joven Briefs.

- Bueno, pero tú ya estás acostumbrada ¿ No es cierto mi amor ? -

- Ya... - dijo Bra después de recibir un beso de su futuro marido - Sabes que echo mucho de menos a Trunks -

- Eso es normal Bra, llevas toda tu vida viviendo con él, pero ya te acostumbraras. Además dentro de muy poco viviremos juntos - le animaba el joven Son.

La princesa sonrió sin ganas, ella quería mucho a Goten, pero iba a echar mucho de menos a su familia, como lo estaba haciendo ahora con su hermano.

- Aaaahhh - se escuchó un gritó proveniente de la habitación Bulma y Vegeta.

- ¿ Qué a sido eso ? - alarmada, la princesa se puso en pie.

- Bra... ¿ No me digas que tus padres están... ? -

- No Goten, eso no era un grito de placer -

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron rápidamente al dormitorio, abrieron la puerta de un portazo, sin pedir permiso siquiera. Y se encontraron con un Vegeta desesperado, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Mientras Bulma estaba encogida hacia abajo, sujetandose su abultado vientre y respirando con dificultad.

- ¿ Qué le pasa a Bulma ? - preguntó Goten el cual estaba muy confundido.

- Tonto ¿ acaso no ves que se ha puesto de parto - después de contestar a su novio, Bra corrió a socorrer a su madre - Rápido papá ¡ hay que llevarla a un hospital ! -

Vegeta cargó a Bulma sin decir nada, y alzó el vuelo seguido de su hija y yerno. En cuanto llegaron avisaron al Doctor que llevaba el embarazo de Bulma.

- Pero no lo entiendo, si no salgo de cuentas hasta la semana que viene ¿ Cómo es qué ya me he puesto de parto, Doctor ? - preguntó Bulma sentada en una silla de ruedas.

- Bueno, es frecuente en mujeres estresadas ¿ A tenido usted mucho trabajo ultimamente ? -

- No que va, deje de trabajar hace meses - le explicó la mujer.

- Entonces puede ser por haberse llevado un disgusto, o simplemente es que el bebé quiere salir ya -

Bulma le dedico una mirada asesina a su marido, éste no hacía más que disgustarla y hacerla rabiar.

- Bulma, ahora te llevamos a una habitación, y habrá que esperar hasta que dilates nueve centímetros, ¿ Ya conoces el proceso, no ? -

- Sí Doctor, me lo conozco bastante -

Instalaron a Bulma en una habitación, acompañada por su hija, su yerno y en especial su marido. Ya habían avisado a Trunks y a los demás, era cuestión de tiempo que apareciera.

- Uii yo creo que ya es la hora de tener al bebé - decía Bulma acariciándose el vientre.

- Mamá no seas impaciente, el Doctor a dicho que tienes que dilatar. Acuérdate de lo que tardo Marron -

- Pero hija yo no soy primeriza, a mí me costara mucho menos tener al bebé -

En ese momento Trunks entró por la puerta, acababa de llegar junto con algunos de los guerreros Z.

- ¿ Mamá cómo estás ? -

- Bien hijo. Pero creo que yo ya he dilatado... -

- Ya estamos otra vez - replicaba la hija menor cortando a su madre - Trunks avisa al medico para que le diga a mamá que todavía no a dilatado -

Trunks hizo lo que su hermana le indico, y enseguida el Doctor apareció. Echó fuera a todos de la habitación excepto a Bra. En unos minutos el Doctor salió de la habitación llevándose a Bulma en camilla.

- Veis como tenía razón - dijo la mujer mientras se la llevaban.

- ¡ ¿ Cómo ? ! - exclamó el príncipe con sorpresa.

- Bulma tenía razón, ya había dilatado demasiado, por lo tanto no podemos ponerle la epidural, tendrá que ser un parto natural - explicó el Doctor.

- Ah, pues que bien - a Bulma se le desencajo un poco la cara al escuchar lo que dijo su Doctor.

- ¿ Alguno de ustedes entrara con ella ? -

Todos se quedaron mirando de unos a otros ¿ Quién querría asistir a ese evento ?

- Vegeta ven conmigo ahora mismo - ordenó la mujer.

- P...pero qué dices Bulma, yo nunca he entrado contigo en ninguno de tus partos ¿ Por qué debería de entrar en este ? - el príncipe comenzó a temblar ante la sola idea de tener que soportar a su mujer dando a luz.

- Porqué este sera un parto natural, y necesito que estés conmigo -

- P...pero... - el príncipe iba a protestar algo, pero hubo alguien que lo interrumpió.

- Bulma, si quieres ya te acompaño yo - se ofreció inocentemente Goku.

- ¡ ¿ Pero qué estas diciendo Kakarotto ? ! Es mí hijo y mi mujer, así que entro yo -

Picado en su orgullo, al príncipe no le quedo más remedio que entrar con Bulma a la sala de partos. Cuando llegaron, pusieron a Bulma en una cama, y Vegeta se colocó detrás de ella. Enseguida Bulma le dio la mano, ya que tubo una contracción bastante fuerte.

- Muy bien, las contracciones cada vez son más seguidas - hablaba la comadrona - Bulma, preparate para empujar a la de tres - le dijo a la "chica" - Una... dos... y tres -

- AAAHHH - Bulma empujó con la mitad de su fuerza, ya que la otra mitad la empleo para apretar la mano del príncipe.

- Perfecto - la mujer lo estaba haciendo muy bien - Vale, ahora otra vez Bulma, a la de tres -

El Doctor contó de nuevo hasta tres, y Bulma volvió a empujar igual que antes. Aunque esta vez el gritó de la mujer estuvo acompañado de un quejido del príncipe.

- ¿ Pero de dónde saca tanta fuerza esta mujer ? - murmuró para sí mismo el saiyan.

- ¡ Pero por qué no sale ya ! - gritaba desesperada la mujer.

- Tranquila Bulma, ya queda menos. Recuerda que es un parto natural, te va a costar un poco más - le animaba su Doctor.

- Sacádmelo ya por favor... - rogaba la joven mujer - ¡ Tú tienes la culpa de todo ! - de repente cambió su tono de voz, y le propino una bofetada a su marido. El cual se quedo perplejo - Ay, ay ay, duele - se quejaba la mujer.

- Venga, ahora otra vez Bulma. Empuja -

Después de un largo rato, eterno para el príncipe, por fin el pequeño Vegeta Jr. vio la luz por primera vez. Bulma sintió un gran alivio, ni siquiera miro al bebé, estaba demasiado agotada para hacerlo. Por otra parte el príncipe se quedo mudo al ver a su hijo, fue una gran impresión para él.

Mientras en la sala de espera...

- ¿ Familiares de Bulma Briefs ? - llamó una enfermera.

- Sí, nosotros - respondieron todos los guerreros Z a la vez.

- B...bien, pues Bulma ya a dado a luz. Ella y el bebé están perfectamente. Pueden subir a verla a la habitación si desean - la enfermera no acabo la frase, y toda la pandilla ya se había marchado a ver al pequeño retoño.

En la habitación dónde se encontraba Bumla, ésta estaba con su pequeño retoño en brazos, mientras Vegeta estaba acomodado contra la pared, observando a su familia. El matrimonio no se había dirigido la palabra desde la sala de partos. De repente, la puerta se abrió bruscamente, y hubo una avalancha de guerreros Z.

- Quitate -

- No me dejas pasar -

- Sal de en medio -

- No me tires del pelo -

Eran las palabras que se escuchaban, hasta que finalmente pasaron todos. Quedándose mudos al ver al pequeño bebé que sostenía Bulma. Algunos no sabían que decir, otros no podían esconder su risa. En fin, eran muchas las diferentes sensaciones que causo el pequeño infante.

- Es... es...igual que papá - exclamó una sorprendida Bra.

- Esperemos que no salga con su carácter - dijo Trunks.

- Anda Vegeta, por fin tus genes han ganado la lucha - bromeo Yamcha.

El bebé era de tez bronceada, sus ojos eran negros azabaches, al igual que su pelo en forma de llama. Vegeta Jr. examinaba a todos los presentes con su ceño fruncido. Era muy cómico de ver. Era exactamente un mini-Vegeta.

- ¿ Cómo lo vas a llamar, Bulma ? - preguntó Ten Shin H an. El cual por supuesto no quiso perderse este evento.

- Vegeta Junior - contestó orgullosa la mujer.

- Pues el nombre le viene que ni pintado - comentó la androide.

- Disculpen - una enfermera les llamó la atención - Pero no pueden entrar todos de vez, hacen mucho jaleo - comentó la mujer - Máximo pasen de dos en dos por favor -

Vegeta ignoro a la enfermera, y él no se movió del sitió. Trunks y Bra fueron los primeros en entrar, los demás se quedaron fuera, y algunos se marcharon ya.

- Por fin le hemos visto la cara a nuestro tormento -

- Bra... no exageres -

- No exagero mamá, estoy segura de que mi vida se convertirá en un infierno, hasta que me case - dijo la chica con pena - Que suerte tuviste, cabrón - se refería a Trunks.

- Si, menuda suerte. Si tú vieras mi casa por las noches... casi que prefería estar en casa - confesó el primogénito.

- A pesar de todo, el bebé es muy gracioso - dijo Bra admirando a su nuevo hermanito - Parece papá en miniatura -

Sin venir a cuento, Bulma comenzó a llorar. Los presentes se extrañaron mucho, nadie había dicho nada malo como para que saliera llorando.

- ¿ Mamá por qué lloras ? - preguntó el hijo mayor, sentándose al lado de su madre.

- ¿ Acaso hemos dicho algo malo ? - siguió la niña algo preocupada.

- No... no eso - dijo Bulma entre sollozos - Lo que pasa es... - paro unos segundos, ya que no podía dejar de llorar - Estoy tan feliz de que estemos toda la familia junta, con el nuevo bebé -

- Ohh mamá - Bra también se emocionó, y unas pocas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos.

- Que sensibles son las mujeres - murmuró el príncipe. Sin admitir que él también estaba muy conmovido por la escena.

- Papá no estropees este momento, es muy bonito -

- ¿ Tú también ? - replicó el príncipe, ahora hasta su hijo se estaba volviendo un " moñas ".

Bra y Trunks se abrazaron a su madre, la cual sujetaba al bebé. Era una escena muy conmovedora, observada por el príncipe de los saiyans, el cual permanecía impasible.

- Hijos mios, os quiero mucho, mucho - decía Bulma sin dejar de abrazar a sus retoños - Cuando me entere del embarazo de Marron, pensé que iba a perder a mi pequeñin - Bulma le acaricio la cabeza a su hijo mayor - Sentí que te perdía, Trunks. A pesar de que me alegre mucho por ti, no podía dejar de pensar que una parte de mí se iba, tú ya no estarías desayunando por las mañanas en la cocina, y ya no escucharía tus gritos cuando peleabas con tu hermana -

Las palabras de Bulma tocaron el corazón de su primer hijo. Éste se emocionó mucho, y no pudo evitar que unas pequeñas lágrimas de nostalgia se formaran en la comisura de sus ojos. Él también echaba de menos todo eso.

- Y tú Bra - la mujer siguió a pesar de que sus lágrimas luchaban por salir - Cuando me entere de tu compromiso con Goten... fue extraño, sentí una mezcla de alegría y tristeza. Saber que tú estarías en casa, me ayudaba a superar la independencia de Trunks. Pero ahora que sabia que tú también te marcharías, no podía evitar sentir que me estaba quedando sola - el príncipe suspiró, al parecer él no era nadie - Me sentía vacía, y lo pasaba muy mal cuando Trunks buscaba piso, o cuando tú Bra preparabas todos los preparativos de la boda - confesó la mujer entre lágrimas - Pensaba que se me estaba acabando el tiempo. Entonces fue cuando se me ocurrió esta locura. Mi pequeño me a devuelto las ganas de seguir adelante, ahora he vuelto a empezar, cuando pensaba que estaba terminando -

- Mamá... eso que has dicho es muy bonito - sollozo la joven princesa.

- No teníamos ni idea de que te sentías así - dijo el primogénito.

- No es culpa vuestra, es ley de vida. Sólo... que yo no queria aceptarlo -

- No tenias porqué sentirte así, nosotros siempre seremos tu familia, estemos donde estemos, nunca dejaremos de ser tus hijos - dijo con dulzura la joven Bra.

Después de ese momento tan enternecedor, Trunks y Bra dejaron paso a Goku y Chichi, ya que ellos también querían ver de cerca al nuevo bebé.

- Ohh Bulma, tu bebé es tan gracioso - decía Chichi con el pequeño Vegeta Jr. en brazos.

El bebé miraba a la mujer con cierto desprecio, aunque ésta parecía no darse cuenta.

- Goku toma, cógelo tú -

- ¿ Yo ? -

- Sí tú, venga cargalo en brazos -

La mujer de Goku le entrego al nuevo retoño. Goku lo cogió torpemente, pero con cariño. Por fin lo sostuvo en brazos firmemente, y se lo quedo mirando. Lo primero que hizo fue examinar la fuerza del bebé, era increíblemente fuerte. Y después le examino el rostro, asustandose un poco de la mirada que le estaba echando el infante.

- Chichi... creo que este niño me mira raro -

- No digas tonterías Goku, apenas tiene unas horas de vida, no te puede mirar de ninguna manera extraña - le dijo su mujer.

Entonces el bebé comenzó a revolverse entre los brazos de Goku, y a poner una cara de rabieta total. Parecía que en cualquier momento el niño iba a estallar. Y lo hizo, aunque no literalmente.

- Buuaaaa... buaaa -

- ¿ Qué le has echo Goku ? - preguntó Chichi desesperada por llanto del bebé.

- Yo nada - dijo Goku igual de preocupado.

- Jaja, parece que no le gustas Goku - a Bulma le pareció graciosa la escena.

- Jeje, tienes razón - Goku se calmo al ver que no le pasaba nada al bebé - Toma Vegeta, creo que esto es tuyo -

Goku le entrego a su hijo, y Vegeta lo cogió por inercia. El niño que seguía llorando, paro un momento su llanto, y observo fijamente al hombre que lo estaba sujetando. Vegeta Jr. lo miró con curiosidad, ese hombre le causaba respeto. Así que el niño se quedo callado, y con una mirada seria en su rostro. Era gracioso ver a Vegeta con su mini-yo.

- Anda Vegeta, parece que a ti sí te hace caso - dijo Goku.

- Como debe ser, un hijo siempre tiene que respetar a su padre - Vegeta sonreía de medio lado, y al verlo, el pequeño bebé imitó a su padre.

- ¿ Chichi, y vosotros cuando os animáis ? - preguntó Bulma refiriéndose a ser padres de nuevo.

- ¿ He ? - Chichi se sonrojo ante la pregunta de Bulma - Bueno... a mí me gustaría tener una niña, pero no sé yo... -

- Chichi y yo ya no vamos a tener más hijos, nosotros tenemos la vida hecha ¿ Verdad Chichi ? - se adelanto a decir Goku con toda su inocencia.

- ¿ Cómo ? ¿ ya no quieres tener más hijos ? - preguntó Chichi algo decepcionada.

- ¿ Tú sí ? - la mujer no contesto a esa pregunta, simplemente miró a su marido con ojitos de cordero degollado - ¿ Pero no crees que estamos muy mayores ya ? -

- ¡ VIEJO LO SERAS TÚ ! - gritó Chichi haciendo que el pequeño bebé volviera a llorar.

- Lo ves Chichi, ya has asustado al bebé - regaño Goku a su mujer.

- PUES NO HABERME LLAMADO VIEJA, TE RECUERDO QUE YO SOY MUY JOVEN -

Vegeta no hizo caso a la pelea matrimonial de sus futuros consuegros, y dejo a su nuevo bebé sobre Bulma, para que ésta hiciera algo para callarlo.

- ¿ Me pueden explicar qué está pasando aquí ? - una enfermera les llamó la atención por armar tanto jaleo.

- Éste matrimonio no para de discutir, y están alterando a mi hijo - se chivó el príncipe a la enfermera.

- ¿ Me pueden acompañar fuera de la habitación, por favor ? -

- Goku... que nos echan - decía Chichi mientras salía de la habitación.

- Claro, si no dejas de gritar... - razono Goku.

Echaron de la habitación a Goku y a Chichi, ante el enfado de Bulma, y el triunfo de Vegeta. Y después siguieron con las visitas. Todos querían contemplar más de cerca al nuevo miembro de la familia Briefs.

Dos días después del parto de Bulma, le dieron el alta y así la mujer pudo volver a casa. Ya tenían más que lista la habitación del bebé. Una gran cuna de color azul, haciendo juego con la habitación, estaba situada en el centro del dormitorio. Que estaba adornado por cientos de peluches de todo tipo. Era una habitación preciosa preciosa para Bulma, aunque desagradable por el príncipe.

- Ésta habitación me da ganas de vomitar - confesó el príncipe asqueado por tanta cursilería.

- Pues vamos a ver que piensa él - dijo Bulma depositando al bebé suavemente en la cuna.

El niña extrañado comenzó a mirar por los alrededores. Hasta ahora sólo había visto a mucha gente, y las cuatro paredes lisas de la habitación del hospital. Esto era muy distinto para él, pero a decir verdad estaba bastante cómodo.

- Parece que se conforma - Bulma ya empezaba a comprender a su hijo.

Vegeta se quedo observando al su nuevo retoño, no se cansaba de mirarlo. Era como mirarse en un espejo a través del tiempo. Juraría que cuando él nació debería de ser igual que su hijo. Eran exactos, los mismos ojos, las mismas cejas, el mismo cabello... era increíble el parecido entre ambos.

- Gracias - susurró Bulma.

El saiyan la miró sin decir nada, sobraban las palabras.

La mujer le acarició el rostro a su marido, y despacio se acercó a él para darle un beso. Todo esto bajo la atenta mirada del pequeño bebé. Al parecer el tampoco se salvaba de las muestras de cariño de sus padres.

- Esta experiencia va a ser maravillosa, ya lo veras mi amor - le dijo Bulma al oído de su marido.

Horas después...

- Buuaaaa... buaaa... buaaa - los gritos del niño resonaban por toda la Capsule Corp, nada más y nada menos que a las 3:00 am.

- Una experiencia maravillosa - el príncipe repitió las palabras que le dijo su mujer - Esto es una experiencia de mie... -

- ¡ VEGETA ! - Bulma interrumpió el discurso de su marido - Ve a ver al bebé ahora mismo - ordenó la mujer.

- Sí claro, mira como voy - ironizó Vegeta dándose la vuelta en la cama para darle la espalda.

- ¡ Que vayas ahora mismo ! - la mujer empujo a su marido, y lo tiro de la cama abajo.

- ¿ Pero que haces loca ? - gritó Vegeta desde el suelo - Es el hijo que TÚ querías tener, así que TÚ te encargas de él - dijo Vegeta levantándose del suelo.

- Pero eso fue porqué tú no me hacías caso. Si te hubieras comportado mejor conmigo, yo no hubiera echo todo eso, mal marido - Bulma comenzó a llorar sin motivo aparente.

- Maldita depresión post parto - maldijo Vegeta en voz baja, marchándose de la habitación conyugal.

No le quedaba otro remedio que ir a ver que le pasaba al pequeño " angelito".

- Idiota, soy un calzonazos idiota - se repetía a sí mismo el saiyan.

Vegeta abrió la puerta del dormitorio de su hijo, y se llevo una sorpresa al ver a su hija acunando al niño el sus brazos.

La pobre Bra estaba en pijama, lógicamente. Y tenía una cara de sueño que no podía con ella.

- Anda que estaré guapa para el día de mi boda - dijo Bra entregándole el bebé a su padre - Nos os podías estar quietos, no - fue lo ultimo que dijo Bra antes de marcharse de la habitación.

Vegeta suspiró con resignación, y entonces vio un biberón preparado encima de una mesita. Sin pensarlo lo cogió, y se lo dio a su hijo.

- Un calzonazos, soy un calzonazos - se volvió a repetir el príncipe.

**Tachan tachan ya a nacido el nuevo miembro de la familia. Ahora queda las eternas noches con el bebé llorón. No sé con exactitud si terminare la historia en el siguiente capítulo, o en el próximo. Me da penita, pero esta historia se alarga demasiado. Ahora toca la boda de Bra.**

**Bego-Bura-xD , lachicademoda, Rosa, sweetgilda, Nila, Msverisho , Megumi007, Bulma-san, Feling92 , Eileen Prince Snape : ¿ Qué deciros ? Pues que muchas gracias, espero os haya gustado el pequeño bebé, ya sé que hae cosas que no corresponde a su edad, pero pienso que los bebés de Dragon Ball eran superdotados, sino fijaos en Broly, se acordaba de Goku cuando sólo lo vio unas horas de recien nacido Xd. Espero que el final os guste, y que sigáis leyendo mi historia. Besos.**


End file.
